Seasons of the Earth
by Sylista
Summary: What happens after the Shikon Jewel is completed and Kagome is left alone? What will happen when an unlikely ally steps up to take Inuyasha's place? SessKag fanfic. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a bit! ;)

**Prologue**

Kagome stares out over the clearing, kneeling on the grass. Looking back one of the things she remembers most is the feel of the cool grass beneath her. Odd despite all that had happened around her, that is one of the clearest memories she has of that time, that moment.

Inuyasha stands beside her, Tetsuiga dropping to the ground with a clatter as he drops to his knees beside her. Nearby she can hear Sango sobbing quietly over the still body of her brother Kohaku. Miroku leans over her, his entire body shaking as he wraps his arms around her. Kirara sits on the other side of Kohaku's body, shrinking down into her smaller cat form with a blast of demonic fire.

The clearing is silent, the lack of sound feeling out of place when just minutes ago there had been a battle. Bodies lie scattered all over the clearing, most of them demons. Only two had belonged to their group, Kohaku being one of them. Kagome watches as Inuyasha rises, leaving Tetsuiga where he had dropped it as he moves across the clearing to where Kikyou lay. He drops to his knees beside her and Kagome's heart aches for him as he gently picks her up, carrying her over to where Kagome sits. Inuyasha sits Kikyou on the ground, propping her up against his chest.

Kikyou stares at Kagome a second, the light in her eyes fading. She holds out a trembling hand and Kagome does as well, the Shikon Jewel sparkling in her hand.

"It's yours now." Kikyou says, her voice a hushed whisper before her hand drops to the ground. Kagome stares at her a second before rising, turning away and staggering toward the woods. She can feel her mind shutting down, its only safeguard against what had happened here. She lets it, knowing that she cannot face what had truly happened here until later.

She nearly runs into Sesshoumaru as he heads for the woods as well. She stops, staring up at him. Chocolate eyes meet gold and for a second Kagome can see all his emotions within him. Exhaustion rims his eyes with lines, though so fine that she almost doesn't seem them. His hand, partially hidden by the long billowing sleeve of his hayori, trembles. Blood soaks his clothes in places but he stands firm.

After a long moment he bows his head to her before turning and disappearing into the woods without a word.

Kaede watches them as they walk slowly up the road, Inuyasha carrying Kikyou's body in his arms. Kirara carries Sango and Kohaku, Miroku walking beside them and leaning on his staff heavily. Shippo rides in the basket of Kagome's bike, the young miko pushes the bike along beside her. The group files past Kaede into her hut and she watches as Kagome leans her bike against the wall. Kagome stares at her a moment and Kaede stares up at her.

"It is done." Kagome whispers before turning and heading for the woods.

Kagome wanders through the woods aimlessly, or so she thought until she stops before the sacred tree. She stares up at it blankly, then for some reason she has no idea of she starts crying.

All that had happened, all the events of the past several years suddenly slams into her and she drops to her knees, collapsing onto her side and crying herself to sleep at the foot of the sacred tree.


	2. The Attack

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

**Chapter One: The Attack**

Kagome sits on the exposed roots of the sacred tree, reclining against the tree trunk behind her. Sunlight filters down through the branches above her and she smiles slightly as the light warms her skin.

The peace of the moment is shattered as Inuyasha suddenly comes bursting from the brush.

"Kagome!" She looks up, not even surprised to see him charging after her. "I thought I told you to stay in the village." He growls. Kagome ignores him.

A shadow suddenly blocks the sunlight and she looks up, seeing Inuyasha standing over her and blocking her sunlight.

"Did you hear me?" He demands. She scowls up at him.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you?" He says. Kagome's expression darkens.

"I will not stay in the village for the rest of my life Inuyasha. I will be going home." His ears pin back.

"Not without me." He insists. She sighs. They had been having the same argument for the last month since they had finally defeated Naraku. Kagome stares up at Inuyasha, wishing Sango was here to use her boomerang on him like she did to Miroku so many times. But instead Sango, Miroku, and Kirara had all departed over a week ago to take Kohaku's body back to the demon slayers village to be buried with his family.

"I told you, you can't come!" Kagome insists. "If you get stuck in my time, it will be impossible to keep you hidden long." She says. "If you think the demons here are bad, just wait. You could get caught by the government and their doctors would do horrible experiments on you and use you as lab rat and do all sorts of horrible things to you." She says in one long breath, knowing that he didn't understand hardly any of it. He stares down at her, completely confused for a moment, then shakes it off.

"I don't care. You are not going without me." He states. They stare up at each other, losing some of their anger. Both know the reason behind the argument.

_He's afraid that the well will close behind me and I won't be able to return. He's afraid of being alone again._ Kagome thinks as she stares up at him. To be truthful, she was afraid of it too. That is why she had yet to return.

Kagome pulls the Shikon Jewel from under her shirt and stares at it, trying to think of a solution.

Looking up she sees Inuyasha's eyes are locked onto the Jewel, an unnerving expression. Ever since that day Inuyasha had made no move to take the Jewel, but in it's presence he acted as if bewitched. Hurriedly Kagome slips it back under her shirt.

Rising, she starts heading for the well. Inuyasha follows, his ears still pinned back.

Once at the well Kagome turns, sitting on the edge and watching Inuyasha. He stares at her, almost fearful.

"Inuyasha, as long as I have the Jewel, it will let me back through." She says, wishing she is as confident as she sounds. Inuyasha nods, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiles and extends a hand out to him. He stares at her a moment then comes forward, his taloned hand reaching out to hers slowly. She threads her fingers through his and pulls him close.

"Can I get a kiss goodbye?" She says quietly. He instantly turns red and backs away, pulling his hand from hers. She watches him retreat and sighs, turning around so her legs dangle in the well.

"Well, I guess I will see you later then." She says over her shoulder. Behind her Inuyasha turns suddenly, fear etched on his features.

Just as Kagome shifts her weight forward to launch herself into the well Inuyasha grabs her arm, pulling her back. The force of his pull sends her back completely out of the well and she lands on her back in his arms, her feet still on the edge of the well. Her gasp of surprise is stopped short as Inuyasha presses his lips to hers. Taken by surprise she stiffens, then relaxes against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

After a moment he draws back, smiling slightly. Gold eyes stare down at her with a warmth she had never seen.

"See you later." He says quietly to her as he lifts her up, setting her on the edge of the well again. She sits there, dumbfounded a moment, before looking over her shoulder at him. He nods toward the well, a small smile on his face. She smiles back and nods once, slipping into the well without another word.

Kagome climbs from the well and stands before the steps, turning back to stare at the dark well.

_Please let me go back to him. _She thinks before trudging into the house, ignoring her brother and heading straight for her room. Her mother shushes him and orders him away before following her daughter upstairs.

Kagome collapses on her bed with a sigh, burying her face in the pillow.

"Kagome?" She looks up, watching her mother come into the room and sit on the edge of the bed. "Are you all right?" Kagome nods.

"It's done." Kagome's mother stares at her a moment.

"What is?" She asks. Kagome sits up, turning to face her mother and sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Remember the demon I told you about, Naraku?" Kagome's mom nods. "We managed to defeat him. The Shikon Jewel is whole now." Kagome says, touching the Jewel beneath her shirt. Kagome's mother frowns.

"The Shikon Jewel? It's real?" Kagome nods, pulling the Jewel out from under her shirt and holding it up to her mother. Kagome's mother stares at it a moment, then reaches forward, poking it lightly. It swings back and forth in the light, glinting occasionally.

"What are you going to do now dear?" Kagome's mother asks quietly.

"I must find a way to get rid of the Jewel. It has to much power for any person to withstand."

"Do you know how?" Kagome shakes her head.

"No." Kagome's mother nods, rising.

"Well I will fix you and your group a nice big lunch to take back with you." Kagome looks up sharply.

"You don't mind me going back?" Kagome's mom turns at the door.

"You still have a task to perform." She says simply. "You must see it through. No one else can except for you." She says before shutting the door behind her.

Inuyasha sits on the grass at the edge of the well. He knows that Miroku and Shippo are watching and his ear twitches irritably. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara had returned earlier that day, and had been hounding him since about Kagome.

"You might as well come out." He growls at them. Seconds later Miroku comes out of the brush, Shippo on his shoulder.

"Will you be going after her, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks. Inuyasha shakes his head.

"No. I have to see if she comes back." He says quietly. Miroku nods, turning to leave. Wisely Shippo remains silent.

Inuyasha is fuming in silence when Shippo suddenly appears, frantic.

"Inuyasha! Demons! Hundreds of them are attacking the village!" Instantly he is on his feet, grabbing the young fox demon by the back of the shirt and taking off through the woods toward the village.

Kagome stands at the door to the well house, staring down at it in apprehension. She turns to see her mother, brother, and grandfather watching her.

"If this works, I will make it back to the feudal era, but I'm not sure if it will let me back here." She says quietly. "If I don't come back..."

"It will work out as it is supposed to." Kagome's mother breaks in. Kagome stares at her a moment then smiles, nodding once before turning back to the well. She descends the steps slowly, one hand on the strap of her backpack, the other on the Shikon Jewel around her neck.

She stands staring at the well a moment, then swings her legs over, leaping in before she can look back.

Inuyasha beheads the demon and pauses as the body tumbles to the ground. Glancing around he sees that the villagers are holding their ground against the hoard.

Near him Miroku uses his staff to slay one demon before turning to Inuyasha.

"They're after the jewel!" He yells over the sound of the fighting. Inuyasha nods, thankful that Kagome is not here.

Even as the thought echoes in his head, he hears a high piercing scream over the din of the fighting and his blood runs cold. The demons around him seem to hesitate, then suddenly rush away, toward the woods.

"They're leaving." Miroku states, turning to Inuyasha. The hanyou has his ears pinned completely back, his hands clutching Tetsuiga's hilt tightly. "Inuyasha?" He growls.

"Kagome's back."

Kagome lands safely in the well and looks up, seeing blue sky overhead and sighs happily.

"I made it." She whispers before gripping the vines to begin climbing out of the well.

She doesn't make it to the top before she is grabbed firmly by the back of the shirt and pulled from the well. Thinking it is Inuyasha at first she is about to yell sit when she sees the immense hulk of what has her by the shirt. Glowing red eyes stare at her in pure blood lust, four inch long talons weaving in the air in delight. Kagome finds the breath to scream before the attack comes.

Inuyasha reaches the edge of the clearing and stops, staring in horror. The entire clearing around the well is full of demons, all focused on the center. A tall demon is kneeling over something Inuyasha can't see and as the closer demons realize Inuyasha is there the large demon moves, Inuyasha catching sight of white and green cloth.

_Kagome. _Letting out a roar of pure rage Inuyasha unleashes the Wind Scar, the blast taking out a great number of the demons. The rest all scatter into the woods, coming back out as the blast subsides. Inuyasha slashes his way into the center of the clearing, standing over Kagome as he fends off attack after attack. He spares a glance down at Kagome and his heart stops.

Kagome's body is covered in deep gashes, her blood pooling on the ground beneath her. Her clothes are almost completely soaked in her blood. The smell of her blood sends is rage even further and he growls, feeling the power of his demon blood begging to be released, to be allowed to slaughter all the ones who had hurt her.

Pain suddenly lances up Inuyasha's side and he turns, seeing the tall demon standing before him. The demon holds a blade, the last foot of the blade embedded in Inuyasha's side just below his ribs. His blood splashes onto the ground and Inuyasha grips the blade in one hand, giving a mighty pull and tearing the blade from the demon's hands.

For a split second he glances down at Kagome, staring down at her still form.

_She is dead. I couldn't save her. _The thought echoes through his mind. His rage, more at himself than the demons now, over takes him and he grips Tetsuiga harder, giving himself to the rage as his vision bleeds red. He feels a pull from Tetsuiga at his side but it is swiftly overcome as Inuyasha's eyes turn bright red.

Nearby a tall, elegant demon lord strides through the woods, followed closely by a small green imp and a slightly taller human girl and a two headed dragon demon.

The wind shifts and Sesshoumaru stops in mid step, his head turning sharply to the side. The imp stops, the human girl stopping as well in the same position as the demon lord with a slight giggle.

"What is it my lord?" The imp asks. Sesshoumaru motions with a hand.

"Quiet Jaken." Sensing how tense his lord is Jaken remains silent, motioning Rin to be silent as well. They stare up at him and Jaken shivers as his lord's face suddenly appears angry.

"Jaken, take Au-Un and Rin and go to the mountain." He says, pointing vaguely in the direction. "Get out of here as fast as you can." Jaken nods as Rin scrambles up onto Au-Un's back.

"What is it my lord?" Jaken asks. Sesshoumaru scowls.

"Inuyasha."

Miroku suddenly appears out of the mass of people and humans around her and Sango turns, deflecting a blow from a demon easily with her giant boomerang.

"Monk!" The look on his face frightens her as he suddenly grabs her arm.

"Everyone run!" He yells to the humans around him as he pulls Sango toward Kirara nearby.

"What's going on monk?" She demands as Miroku roughly throws her over Kirara's back.

"It's Inuyasha." Sango turns as Kirara leaps up into the air, seeing a red cloaked form suddenly appear from the trees, tearing into the first demon he encounters. Even from this distance Sango can see the gleam of blood red eyes.

"What happened?!" Sango asked over the sound of the wind. Miroku's face falls and he closes his eyes a moment.

"Kagome fell." Sango stares at him a moment then she understands.

"No. Kagome can't be dead." Miroku nods.

"I got here just after Inuyasha did. She was dead before we got there. Inuyasha transformed and started slaying every demon he could find." Sango grips Kirara's mane.

"We have to go stop him! He'll slaughter the whole village!" Miroku shakes his head, pointing.

"We can't. Look."

Far below Inuyasha strides though the village, striking down human and demon alike as he laughs, clearly enjoying himself. In his hand something glints int the sunlight. Sango gasps.

"He's still holding Tetsuiga. How could he transform?" Sango asks. Miroku shakes his head.

"His demon blood has taken him over completely. His demon blood is to powerful for Tetsuiga to contain anymore." They watch from high up as Inuyasha continues to slaughter all in his path.

"Come on, let's get to the well. We have to get the jewel." Miroku says quietly.

Sesshoumaru steps into the clearing and stares at the aftermath before him.

Mutilated bodies of demons lie scattered all over the clearing, the ground soaked in blood. Obvious signs of the Wind Scar being unleashed mar the forest around the clearing and the ground.

Not seeing any sign of life in the clearing he turns, about to leave when he picks up the faint sound of a heartbeat from somewhere in the clearing. Turning back he picks his way through the bodies. As he gets closer to the well he sees a body move, accompanied by a pained moan.

Making his way there he stops, staring down at the body of Inuyasha's companion Kagome. The miko lies in a pool of her own blood, many of the deep wounds covering her body still oozing blood. As he watches she tries to sit up. Sesshoumaru kneels beside her, lifting her up easily.

"Sesshoumaru." She says, her voice quiet as her eyes focus on him. He nods. "Got to...stop him." Kagome whispers. Sesshoumaru nods, his elf like ears picking up the terrified screams of the villagers.

Kagome sucks in a breath and clutches his shirt as he lifts her and he pauses, staring at her.

"We have to hurry." She manages through gritted teeth. He nods, ignoring her pain as he rises and quickly makes his way toward the village.

Half way there he is stopped by Inuyasha's other companions. The demon slayer leaps off her giant cat, the monk following suit. The kitsune child clings to the cat's long mane, staring at Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango cries out. Sesshoumaru glares at her and she stops.

"She is alive." He reassures them. They stare at him in slight confusion. "You must get out of the area. Leave now." They stare at him, this time in anger.

"We are not leaving her behind." He glares at them and they shrink back a bit.

"I will ensure her safety." He practically growls.

"Go." They all look down at Kagome. She clings to his shirt, using it to pull herself up slightly on his arm. "I have to stop Inuyasha." Miroku shakes his head.

"Kagome, you can't. Tetsuiga isn't suppressing his demon blood anymore." Kagome nods.

"I know a way, but only I can do it. Go." Sango and Miroku glance at one another before nodding, leaping back onto Kirara's back. Sango has tears in her eyes as Kirara takes flight, the group disappearing quickly over the trees as Sesshoumaru heads for the village.

I know Sesshoumaru seems a bit out of character here, but that will be amended soon enough, I promise...lol. At least for a while. This is a Sess/Kag pairing after all! I would love reviews to know what you think so far. I can't decide if I should go ahead with this or not. Let me know what you think!


	3. Wounds

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

**Chapter Two: Wounds**

As Sesshoumaru strides into the village he is confronted by a mass of terrified villagers, many moving to attack him. Only Kagome's reassurances kept them back. The smell of fear and blood reeks in the air, and the scent of Inuyasha's blood and the sound of his laughter fills the air.

In his arm Kagome stares down at the sacred tree and her heart sinks.

_Tetsuiga is not suppressing his demon blood anymore. His demon blood is to powerful to control now. _Kagome thinks. She is brought out of her thoughts as she is shifted and she grits her teeth as Sesshoumaru sets her on her feet, keeping an hand on her shoulder to steady her.

She looks up at him, his impassive gold eyes meeting hers.

"Why are you doing this?" He stares down at her a moment, then looks away.

"Father once told me that all people have others in their life they wish to protect. He would have wanted me to protect Inuyasha from himself." Kagome nods, smiling up at him as best she can and placing a hand over hers.

"Thank you." He doesn't respond, instead turning abruptly for the trees.

"He's coming this way. He knows your here and that you have the jewel." Despite her knowing that it is only Inuyasha, she shivers, suddenly feeling like prey.

"Kagome!" Hearing her name called Kagome looks back, seeing Kaede hurrying toward her flanked by nearly half the village.

"Kaede, I need a bow and arrows!" Immediately the elderly miko hands Kagome her weapons.

As Kagome notches an arrow, there is a commotion in the trees before them. Kagome sways slightly, fighting down the pain roaring through her body.

A firm hand grips her shoulder and she glances down long enough to see Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder.

"What are ye going to do child?" Kaede asks. Kagome pulls the bow string back slightly, putting tension on the bow.

"What I have to."

Inuyasha suddenly appears in the brush and many of the villagers scream. Upon hearing their screams Inuyasha laughs. His body is bathed in blood, his hands dripping with it. His talons work, his knuckles cracking as he moves to stalk the villagers as some of them flee in terror.

"Inuyasha!" He stops, ears flicking and he seems to calm a moment, turning to stare at Kagome. His eyes are blood red, single jagged purple marks running down his cheeks. He  
stares at her, fear and pain suddenly crossing his face and she knows he is remembering that time. Kagome feels the tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she inhales, drawing the bowstring tight.

Another scream from behind her snaps him out of his stupor and he laughs, leaping at Kagome so fast she almost misses the movement.

Even as her heart cries out against it, her fingers release the bowstring.

The snap of the bowstring sounds loud in the sudden silence. Kagome's hand releases the bow and she begins staggering down the steps, Sesshoumaru and Kaede remaining near the top.

Inuyasha stares down at her from where he stands, his back to the sacred tree. His chest burns with a long forgotten pain and he looks down further.

Protruding from his chest is an arrow. The fire in his blood, the high of sated blood lust, subsides and rational thought returns. He can smell the stench of human blood covering him and he knows his hands are drenched in it.

He looks up as Kagome stands on the exposed roots before him. Her body trembles as she cries, her entire body covered in deep wounds, blood still running down her arms and legs from the deep gashes.

"Ka...go...me."

Hearing her name on his lips nearly breaks her and she lets the tears stream down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha, I..." He shakes his head slowly, realizing what had happened and what she had done. He can feel the familiar darkness tugging at his soul as he reaches out, touching her cheek.

"Kagome...promise me..." He stops, fighting to keep awake long enough to tell her. "I don't want to wake up again." He whispers to her. She nods, reaching up to touch his face. The pull of the arrow's spell becomes stronger, more demanding at her touch and he smiles slightly, knowing that this time it's forever. He nods once and she lets go.

"Thank you...Kagome." He manages before giving himself to the darkness.

For a full moment after Inuyasha's head falls Kagome doesn't move.

She turns slowly, seeing Sesshoumaru, Kaede, and many of the villagers standing before her.

Kagome stares at them a moment, tears streaming down her face before succumbing to the pain in her body and heart, her eyes closing as she lets herself fall.

Kaede stares at Sesshoumaru from where she sits across the fire from him. His silver hair shines in the flickering firelight, his gold eyes refracting the light and glowing in the semi-darkness of the hut.

"So, ye are the one I have heard about." Sesshoumaru merely stares at her. "Ye be Inuyasha's brother." He nods once. Both look over as Kagome moans in pain in her sleep, her hand clutching the blanket that covers her.

"Can you heal her?" Sesshoumaru asks quietly. Kaede shakes her head.

"I have not the things I need. She cannot go back through to her time for she could not make it out of the well on her own and without Inuyasha here, no one else can go." Kaede says quietly.

Sesshoumaru had learned a little of the origins of this strange girl. He glances out the doorway toward the gathering dusk.

Without a word to Kaede, Sesshoumaru rises and moves to Kagome's side, pausing a moment before sliding his arm under her body and lifting her easily, as if she weighs no more than Rin. Kaede rises as Kagome clutches Sesshoumaru's shirt.

"What ye doing?" Sesshoumaru glances at her as he heads for the door.

"She cannot remain here or she shall die. Either by her wounds or the demons after the jewel. You villagers are inadequate when it comes to protecting the jewel. I am taking her with me."

"Ye will protect Kagome?" Kaede says. Sesshoumaru turns on her scowling and Kaede withdraws a bit under the glare.

"I protect the jewel so no other demon or human may get the jewel. Nothing more." He says sternly, heading for the door. Kaede nods, following. Sesshoumaru pauses once, glancing back at Kaede.

"I will return with her once she is well enough so she may go back to her own time should she wish." He says, as if seeking to reassure her, clearly the emotion is awkward for him. Kaede bows.

"Thank you, lord."

When she looks up, he is gone.

Jaken is grumbling to himself as he throws more sticks into the fire, twitching slightly as Rin fusses with the flower chain she had made and fitted over his head.

"Stop moving Master Jaken!" Rin insists. Jaken rolls his eyes, wishing his lord would hurry and return.

Sesshoumaru appearing on the other side of the campfire startles them both and Jaken jumps up, Rin soon following.

"You came back my lord!" Jaken says happily, exercising his habit of stating the obvious. Sesshoumaru says nothing as he approaches the fire. Both child and imp stop, staring in surprise at the girl in his arm.

"Who is that Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asks, hurrying around the campfire to stand beside him.

"Isn't that Inuyasha's miko?" Jaken asks, wisely staying where he is.

"Yes. Rin, get one of your blankets." Immediately Rin hurries over to Au-Un, pulling out one of her blankets that she packs with her on their travels during the colder times of the year.

Rin hurries back and spreads the blanket out on the ground. Sesshoumaru kneels on the ground, setting Kagome down on the blanket as carefully as he can. She releases her grip on his shirt as she is laid back and she opens her eyes slowly, staring at him, then at the girl beside her.

"Rin." The girl smiles widely.

"Hello." Sesshoumaru rises, standing over her and glancing at Jaken.

"Water, Jaken." Instantly the imp turns, grabbing the water container that the miko had given Rin nearly a year ago and goes scurrying off into the woods.

After the imp is gone Sesshoumaru walks around the fire, sitting on a partially exposed boulder. Rin stays beside Kagome, staring down at her.

"My Lord?" He looks up, mentally taken aback by the expression on the young girl's face. She seems deeply troubled.

"Yes Rin?"

"Why is she hurt so bad?" Rin asks quietly, leaning down to pull the blanket up a little more over the now sleeping miko.

"She was attacked by demons." Rin's hands still and she looks up.

"Just like me?" Sesshoumaru nods and Rin goes silent. After a moment he glances over and sees Rin kneeling over Kagome, hands to her eyes. Sesshoumaru stares at her a moment, realizing that the small girl is crying.

"Rin." The girl looks up, wiping furiously at her eyes. "You are to look after her until we get home tomorrow." He states. Setting her chin in a determined fashion Rin nods.

"Yes my lord!"

The next morning Jaken is kicked awake by Sesshoumaru, a gentle nudging with his foot brings Rin awake.

"Get ready. We're leaving at dawn." Sesshoumaru says. Rin nods, hurrying over to where Kagome lay as Jaken beings to make ready to leave.

The miko had not woken that night or even now, with the sounds around her. She lies completely still under the blanket, her pale skin making her appear like a life size doll.

"Kagome?" Rin asks, nudging the miko's shoulder. Sesshoumaru watches a moment, coming over to Rin's side.

"She cannot hear you Rin!" Jaken exclaims as Rin calls Kagome's name again. "She's probably dead." He mutters.

Rin exclaims as a rock suddenly hits Jaken in the head, knocking him a step. Jaken looks up, seeing another rock already in Sesshoumaru's hand. He immediately drops to his knees, begging forgiveness and Sesshoumaru drops the rock.

"She is not dead Rin." He reassures her. "Go get your breakfast." She nods, reluctantly heading into the trees, Au-Un following.

Sesshoumaru kneels at the miko's side, staring at her. He can hear the faint sound of her heart beating, noting the difference from yesterday and today. Her heart sounds slower, to slow for someone who is asleep.

_She'll be dead by tomorrow if we don't get her back. _He thinks to himself.

With Jaken watching across the clearing Sesshoumaru kneels, carefully maneuvering the miko so he can pick her up, holding her against his chest. Her head and shoulders rest against the fluffy, as Rin had begun to call it, the miko's blanket tucked around her body. She makes no noise or moves as he picks her up.

"Rin. We're leaving." Sesshoumaru calls out. Rin appears almost instantly, her mouth stuffed with berries.

"Yes my lord!" He forms the cloud beneath him and Rin and Jaken jump up atop Au-Un, the two headed demon following Sesshoumaru into the sky.

Traveling by air they make it to the home of the demon lord by nightfall, the last rays of the setting sun disappearing as Sesshoumaru lands in the courtyard before the castle.

Many would look at the home and call it a castle, which in all rights it was, at least for that time. The sprawling grounds take up half of a mountain, four tiers making up the main castle grounds. The wall that surrounds the castle extends down both sides of the mountain and out, taking up a good portion of the flat lands in front of the castle. Sesshoumaru lands before the immense doors, an attendant immediately running forward and bowing deeply.

"Welcome back my lord."

"Summon all the healers in the castle. Have them meet me in my chambers." He practically growls, striding past the cowering attendant and into the castle.

The occupants of the castle give him a wide berth as he threads his ways through the halls.

Jaken, whom had released Au-Un shortly before coming inside, and Rin hustle after him.

At the doors to his chambers he stops, turning to his two shadows.

"Remain here until I say." Jaken nods, Rin immediately seating herself on the floor against the opposite wall, locking her gaze on the doorway as Sesshoumaru shuts it with his foot behind him.

Inside he doesn't pause, crossing the room and entering his sleeping chambers. After spreading out the blankets covering Kagome he lays her down on his futon.

As her body meets the mattress Kagome's eyes open, staring up at the ceiling above her before turning to look at him. Her eyes are glazed, slightly unfocused. Her skin is pale and clammy to the touch, sweat drenching her body as her fever rages.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"You're at my home." He says, slightly surprised at the gentle tone in his voice. "The healers will be here soon."

Just as he says that there is a knock at the door and the eldest healer pops her head in.

"We are here, my lord." He nods, rising as they come in. Seven in all, and all women, the human women group around the bed as best they can, immediately launching into their work.

Sesshoumaru sits on the couch across the room, watching the humans work.

After nearly an hour of fussing and muttering the healers depart, the eldest coming to Sesshoumaru.

"We are done my lord." He nods, looking over at Kagome. She lies on the bed, her kimono now draped over her, the bandages wrapped around her covering much of her exposed skin.

"Well?" He asks, staring up at the elderly lady.

"Her wounds are serious but she will survive. She will need to be watched closely though." She says. "I have the other women preparing a room for her close to our quarters."

"No." The healer stops, slightly surprised. Sesshoumaru looks back behind the healer at Kagome.

"She carries the Shikon Jewel. She will remain in my quarters until she is back to health." The healer nods, bowing slightly and departing the room.

Sesshoumaru sheds his armor, slipping out of his hayori and selects another from the upright closet near the far wall.

The room is decorated simply, with simple colors and a few pieces of furniture. A large rug covers most of the hardwood floor, its colors made to match the room. Twin doors open to a private garden but there are shut for the night.

He slips from the room briefly, seeing Jaken and Rin still where he had left them. Rin jumps up as he closes the door behind him.

"Is she all right my lord?" Rin asks hurriedly. He nods.

"She will live."

"May I see her?" Rin asks, staring at the door.

"No Rin, not now. She is asleep, as should you be. Go to the kitchens and get dinner then head to bed, both of you." He says, shooting a look at Jaken when the toad demon looks like he is about to argue. Jaken nods, wisely keeping his mouth shut. Sesshoumaru watches as the two head down the corridor, silent.

Back in his chambers he stands at the bedside, staring down at the miko on his futon.

Kagome's hair is gathered and pulled to one side, the mass of ebony curls gathered on the pillow by her head. Despite the warmth in the room she shivers, her hands gripping bunches of her kimono that is draped over her. Sesshoumaru pulls the spare blanket from the foot of the bed and draping it over her. She shifts slightly, reaching up to grip the sleeve of his hayori. He leans down, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed as he leans over her.

"Are you in pain?" He whispers, judging by the quick beating of her heart and the strained sound of her voice that she is lying even as she shakes her head.

"Stay with me." She whispers. He stares at her, golden eyes meeting brown in the near dark. "I don't want to be alone." She says quietly. He hesitates then nods, rising. She releases his hayori and he moves to the other side of the futon, stretching out beside her.

Unable to roll onto her side Kagome settles for reaching out, her hand finding his in the dark. He almost draws away but her hand clenches his and he stops himself, something inside him almost sympathizing with the girl. He props himself up on the pillows piles on the futon, staring down at the miko beside him as her hand slowly begins to relax as she falls to sleep.

I know, Sesshoumaru isn't fully in character yet but I'm working on it! LOL. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Recovery

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

**Chapter Three: Recovery**

Sesshoumaru sits at his desk, shuffling through the scrolls and loose papers on his desk, trying hard to keep himself from mumbling as his retainer so often did. Said retainer stands beside his desk, watching him in silence.

A whisper of cloth draws his attention and he looks up, watching as Kagome walks slowly and carefully from the hallway that leads to his quarters. She is dressed in a kimono of their time, the dark green cloth hugging her slim body. Her hair hangs limply down her back almost to her waist. She is barefoot, the tips of her toes peeking out from under the kimono.

It has been nearly two months since Sesshoumaru had brought her here, and her wounds have healed. Despite that she remains mute, and Sesshoumaru sees Rin when she had first found him in the woods whenever he sees Kagome. She never meets his eyes, keeping her gaze down on the floor.

Sesshoumaru watches as she crosses the room silently, shadowed by her attendant that he had assigned to her. The young demon girl looks over at him helplessly and he gestures to her. She comes running over as Kagome continues toward the door.

"Has she spoken yet?" He asks quietly. The young girl shakes her head.

"No, my lord. Not a word. And she refuses to eat as well." He watches Kagome leave and glances up at the girl. She has her eyes cast down, careful not to look at him. He studies her then his eyes narrow.

"You know something." He says quietly. The girl flinches.

"I have a suspicion, my lord." He leans back in his chair, gesturing for her to continue. "She is sad." Sesshoumaru frowns at the demoness's simple statement.

"What do you mean sad?" The girl looks up.

"In her sleep, I hear her talking to herself, and to others. She keeps mentioning her companions." He sits back further, glancing at Jaken beside him.

"Go follow her. She's getting away from you." The demoness bows once and hurries from the room. Sesshoumaru rises and Jaken follows as he stops before the doors, sliding them open to reveal his own private garden. Rin is sitting on the grass, weaving blades of grass together. When she sees him she waves enthusiastically until he nods his head in her direction, then goes back to her weaving.

"Jaken, take Au-Un. Go back to the village and find the miko's traveling companions, the monk and that demon slayer. The small kitsune too. Bring them here. Leave right now and hurry back." Jaken nods, scurrying from the room in a rush.

Sesshoumaru turns, leaving the door open. As he strides across the room he picks up Kagome's scent and he hesitates, remembering the first night she had come here. The desperation and fear in her eyes that she was going to be alone reaches him, wakening an emotion he had not felt in a long time. He shakes his head slightly but can't help himself from departing the room, following her scent through the halls.

He hears feet scampering behind him and doesn't have to look to know that Rin is following him.

"Where are you going my lord?" She asks, clutching a flower in her hand. "Are you looking for Kagome?" He nods, turning a corner so abruptly that Rin has to run a little to keep up.

A little ahead of them he can see Kagome, trailed by her attendant. The young demoness senses him and immediately turns, placing a hand on Kagome's arm. The miko turns, stopping to wait until Sesshoumaru catches up to them.

At his side Rin stares up at Kagome, her happy demeanor gone when she sees the blank, almost dead look in Kagome's eyes. Without a word Rin walks up to Kagome and stares up at her a moment. Kagome stares down at the girl and Rin drops the flower, holding up her arms to Kagome.

The miko stares down at her a moment then slowly kneels down on both knees on the stone floor, wrapping her arms around the child and hugging her tightly. Rin hugs Kagome's neck, patting her shoulder and whispering something that even Sesshoumaru can't hear. The demoness steps away, giving them space and waiting as Rin slowly rocks Kagome, the small child suddenly seeming more adult than any human Sesshoumaru had seen as she comforts the miko.

To his surprise Kagome starts crying, her shoulders trembling as she sits on the floor of the hall, pulling Rin into her lap.

The demoness smiles slightly and Sesshoumaru turns to her, slightly confused.

"Why is she acting this way?" He asks. The young demoness sidesteps toward him and lowers her voice.

"Humans who are very sad like Lady Kagome is sometimes tend to not express their emotions. They surpass them, hide them away. In the end it does them harm. It is good that Lady Kagome is crying. That means that she has started to let all of her emotions go. Now she can begin to recover." Sesshoumaru frowns.

"The healers assured me that she has recovered." The girl nods.

"In body yes, but she still has wounds in her heart. Those take longer to heal."

As they watch Kagome's crying eases and Rin steps away from her, smiling brightly and picking up the flower. She hands it to Kagome and she takes it, laughing slightly even though the tears still stream down her cheeks.

The young demoness helps Kagome to her feet and leads her away, saying that she will have lunch and tea brought to Kagome's room after she rests.

Sesshoumaru and Rin watch them go and as they disappear around the corner Sesshoumaru looks down at Rin.

"What did you do to her Rin?" The little human girl smiles up at him, linking her hands behind her back and swaying back and forth on her feet happily.

"She's not happy so I gave her a hug. Hugs can cure anything." The little girl says confidently before skipping down the hall toward the kitchen. Sesshoumaru watches her go, his mind on other things as he heads back toward his offices.

He can hear the demoness in his rooms, fussing over Kagome to get her settled. Sesshoumaru returns to his work on the scrolls, scanning the elegant script but not really comprehending it.

When the demoness comes out he stops her.

"Have the miko's food brought to my desk, and have the chair brought out here as well." He says, gesturing for her to go. She bows quickly, hurrying from the room to her tasks. Within minutes the food is sitting at the corner of his desk, the tea steaming as Kagome's chair is brought.

The chair itself looks more like a half couch, One end has a back to it, the other not. It's surface is a soft, almost fur like fabric and several pillows are propped up on the end, a matching blanket folded over the back.

It had once belonged to Izaoi, several of her belongings still locked away in her old room. Sesshoumaru had intended to bring Inuyasha here once the hanyou had lived a few hundred years and could behave himself, but that had changed. Instead he had gone in and had items brought out for Kagome, since he himself had few things for a humans comfort.

Rising, he heads into his quarters, finding Kagome not on the futon but on a heavily cushioned window seat.

"You're food is here." He says. Kagome doesn't turn as he addresses her, just continues to stare up at the sky through the window.

"I am not hungry, Lord Sesshoumaru." She states, her voice sounding flat and emotionless. He glares at her, and, unaccustomed to taking no for an answer, he stalks forward.

Kagome squeals as he picks her up in his arm, pinning her to his chest as he turns, walking from the room.

"I'm not hungry!" She yells, hitting him in the shoulder. He ignores her, carting her down the hall and into his office. He sets her down roughly on the couch beside his desk and stands over her, the two of them glaring at each other.

"I will not eat if I'm not hungry." She states, refusing to even look at the food. He growls, a low and threatening tone.

"I can hear your stomach growling." He states. Kagome's glare darkens.

"My stomach is not growling." She states. Just then, in defiance of her statement, her stomach growls loud enough for both of them to hear. He raises an eyebrow at her and she scowls. She turns away, staring at the wall.

"Please." Kagome's eyes widen and she looks up, staring in surprise at the demon lord. He stares at her and for a moment she thinks that it was someone else but he speaks again. "Please eat." Completely stunned she simply nods, turning and reaching for the tray.

Sesshoumaru pours tea for them both before sitting, turning his attention back to the scrolls as Kagome begins eating.

Lost in his work he does not hear when she sets her plate down, and looking up he sees that she is asleep, curled up on the couch with the blanket draped over her.

Behind him he hears the sound of Au-Un landing and rises, heading out into the garden.

Jaken leaps down and lets out a startled yelp, having to duck under Au-Un's belly to avoid the flaming paws of the two tailed demon cat.

As soon as the cat is on the ground her three riders leap down. The demon slayer, in her kimono, almost rushes forward but stops herself. The monk stands slightly behind her, watching everything. The kitsune perches atop the demon slayers shoulder, staring with wide, fearful eyes at Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you for bringing us here." The monk says. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Miroku. This is Sango, and the kitsune is Shippo. The demon cat is Kirara." He nods to them, gesturing to Jaken.

"You all ready know Jaken." They all nod and Sango steps forward, bowing to him. The kitsune almost falls off at her abrupt movement but manages to cling to her shoulder.

"May we see Kagome?" Sesshoumaru nods.

"She is asleep though. You may remain here to spend some time with her, but it will be dangerous for you to stay here long." He states, turning toward the doors. "Come."

When Sango sees Kagome she rushes forward, kneeling at Kagome's side and reaching out to her, touching her hand. Miroku leans over the back of the couch, the kitsune jumping up and crawling into her lap.

Sesshoumaru stands in the doorway, watching the scene play out. When Kagome wakes she nearly starts crying when she sees her friends leaning over her. The kitsune immediately hugs her fiercely and Sesshoumaru almost smiles. Glancing down he sees Jaken studying them all.

"Jaken." He says quietly to get the imp's attention. "Go to the doors and stand guard. No one is to come in while they are here. If they leave, you follow them. Do not let her leave your sight." Jaken nods.

"Where are you going my lord?" Sesshoumaru studies the group a moment longer then sighs, turning to the gardens.

"I'm going on a patrol of the castle's borders. I will be back at nightfall." Jaken nods, heading around the group toward the doors as Sesshoumaru rises into the sky.

Yeah, so that's chappy three. hope you are liking it so far. First Sess/Kag fic i've ever written so let me know what you think!


	5. Late Night Return

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)**  
**

**Chapter Four: Late Night Return**

It is not until well after dark that Sesshoumaru returns, the light of the half moon guiding his descent into the gardens behind his office. Landing he staggers slightly, his limbs shaking.

The demons had been attacking one of his outlying villages when he had happened upon them. He had defeated them, but not before taking several wounds himself. He can feel his blood dripping from his hand from the wound on his arm as he staggers into the office, shutting the door behind him before collapsing into his chair. The chair groans slightly under the sudden weight and he leans back, closing his eyes.

Kagome hears the sound of something moving out in the offices and sits up hurriedly. She is alone in the room and as she listens she hears an almost inaudible moan from the direction of the hallway. She rises, wrapping a nearby robe around her.

As Kagome enters the office she stifles a gasp.

Sesshoumaru sits in his office chair, leaning back. He doesn't move as she walks forward hesitantly. His skin seems even paler in the moonlight filtering in through the windows on either side of the doors. Blood soaks his clothes in places, the cloth sticking to his skin.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Hearing the sound of a voice so close he jerks upright, eyes glowing red as he snarls. Before him Kagome stares at him, not shrinking back in fear or even flinching.

"Sesshoumaru, it's just me. Kagome." He stares at her a full minute before his eyes fade, going back to gold. He slumps back in his chair.

"Leave me be." He mumbles. He hears her come closer.

"I can't do that. One of your wounds has severed the artery in your arm. If I don't wrap it and put pressure on it, you'll bleed to death."

"I am a demon, remember?" He says, somewhat sarcastically. "I heal faster." He almost swears he hears her stomp her foot and he looks up at her. She is glaring at him, full out glaring at him. Her hands are balled up into fists, those fists planted firmly on her hips.

"Even a demon would die from blood loss." He stares at her, studying her expression of fierce determination and stubborness.

"You won't leave me alone until I let you, will you." He states. She shakes her head.

"No. To much time spent around..." Her voice dies and he can see the veil begin to drop around her. Her shoulders slump slightly.

"I guess you are right. I'll go back to bed now." She says quietly.

Sesshoumaru suddenly reaches out, grabbing her arm and pulling her back around. She gasps, turning around to stare at him. They stare at each other a moment, then he releases her arm.

"I can't tend these with one hand." He says quietly. "And I am not about to wake Jaken." Kagome giggles slightly and nods, hurrying back into her room long enough to grab the basket beside her bed. The spare bandages were left over from when she had first arrived. Hurrying back into the office she sets it down near his feet.

"We need to get your shirt off." She reaches out to him but stops, hesitating. He stares at her, frowning.

"What is it?" She blushes slightly in the darkness, seeming to have trouble meeting his gaze.

"May I touch you?" She asks quietly. Taken aback he nods and Kagome reaches forward slowly, seeming achingly careful not to touch his skin as she draws the blood soaked cloth slowly off his body. Once completely removed she drapes it over the back of her couch and turns, studying him in the moonlight.

Though the hayori is slightly baggy, like Inuyasha's, it did give a hint to how lean his body is, but as Kagome studies Sesshoumaru she realizes that it does not do him justice.

His upper body is incredibly lean, not overly muscular like she had seen on men of her time. His chest looks almost rock solid from where she stands, his waist narrowing down to where his pants are tied shut around his waist. His arm is well muscled, not even close to looking to thin, and she remembers witnessing the awesome strength she had seen him wield. His shoulders are broad, running smoothly up to his neck.

Gold eyes meet hers and she suddenly blushes furiously, tearing her gaze away from his body and bending down long enough to place the basket on the desk where she could reach it and picks up the first roll. Taking his arm she places it at her side.

"It would be easier if you..." Her voice dies as he suddenly bends his elbow, wrapping his forearm around behind her back. His taloned hand curls around her waist, the touch entirely to gentle for what she would have expected from him. She nods. "...yes, like that. Now this may hurt."

If it did he showed no indication of it. As she wraps his wounds he sits completely still, watching her tend to him. He studies her, noticing how her face seems to take on an almost loving expression as she slowly and methodically wraps his wounds. Her hands trailing down his skin and across his chest starts a fire in him, a need he can't understand. It is almost as if being close to her isn't enough.

Considering himself just momentarily weak he pushes the thoughts away, instead focusing on something else.

When finished she backs away, disappearing down the hall only to reappear with a plain white hayori in her arms. He allows her to put it on him and she lets him tuck it in, keeping her gaze averted as he does.

After he settles himself back in his chair he sighs, studying her.

"I am glad you are feeling better." He says quietly. She smiles slightly.

"I am, now that I have gotten the chance to see my friends."

"Where are they?" Kagome sits on the couch that is still near his desk and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"They are camping in the woods nearby. They didn't think it would be a good idea spending the night in the castle." She glances up. "I hope you don't mind but Rin went with them. She said it has been a while since she's slept outside." Sesshoumaru shakes his head.

"Rin is safe." Kagome nods even though it was not a question. She hesitates, glancing at him.

"Sango said that you sent Jaken out to find them and bring them here." He nods.

"I did." Kagome rises, coming around the desk to stand before him. He swivels his chair to face her, watching in surprise as she bows deeply to him.

"Thank you." He stares at her bowed head a moment then reaches forward, his fingers threading into her hair slowly. Kagome stiffens slightly and he draws his hand away.

"Stand up." She does, staring down at him. "You are a lady in this house and my personal guest. Never bow to me." He says quietly. Kagome nods.

"All right." They stare at each other a moment then Kagome gestures toward the couch. "I would like to ask you, where did you get that?" She says. He glances at it.

"It belonged to Inuyasha's mother." Hearing his name Kagome's shoulders sag slightly.

"He would have liked to see it, I bet." She says, her voice breaking.

Sesshoumaru stares up at her, watching as tears well up in her eyes. Suddenly, without realizing he does it, he reaches his arm out to her. She looks down at him, surprised at first.

"Come here." He says quietly. Kagome approaches him and he pulls her gently into his lap, wrapping his arm around her. She leans against his chest, her cheek resting just below his neck. Somewhat awkwardly he pats her back.

He remains silent, completely unsure of what to say. After a moment she draws away slowly but remains in his lap.

"I guess I should go back to bed." He nods, letting his arm slide down to rest on the arm of the chair. She rises and is about to follow when she stops, turning to him.

"Will you be all right?" He nods.

"I'm going to sleep in bit. I will be fine."

"You're going to sleep out here, in the chair?" He nods and she shakes her head, coming forward to boldly take a firm hold of his hand. He stares up at her a second, eyebrow raised and she releases his hand quickly. "Sorry, but you shouldn't have to sleep in the chair. I'll sleep on the couch and you take your bed back. It was yours in the first place." She says in a rush. "Okay, it's settled. I'm going to bed." She says, backing away quickly. She turns, disappearing down the hall quickly.

Sesshoumaru stares after her, confused.

Kagome curses herself as she pulls a spare blanket from the closet near her and lays it out on the window seat, throwing a random pillow to accompany it.

_I can't beleive I actually grabbed his hand like that! What was I thinking? He is not... _Kagome stops herself from saying his name and she sighs, smoothing out the blanket, lost in her own thoughts until she feels the presence behind her.

Sesshoumaru watches her smoothing out the blanket on the window seat and shakes his head slightly.

Here is a being who had the gall to touch him without even asking, to fully show her anger at him, to demand of him. That alone was more than any demon had ever done around him before for fear of his wrath. This human woman shows no fear toward him and it only makes him feel more strongly drawn to her. He strides forward silently to stand behind her.

She turns slowly, staring up at him. After a second he reaches up, brushing the hair from her shoulder to thread his fingers into her hair behind her neck.

"Why are you not afraid of me? Demons cower when I come close and yet you do not even flinch when I touch you. Why are you not afraid of me?"

"You have not given me cause to be afraid." She whispers. "You have brought me into your home, tended me when I was wounded, and protected me. Why should i fear you?" He lays his hand on the back of her neck, his talons raking across her skin lightly.

"I could easily snap your neck right here." He says, tightening his grip on her neck and yet she shows no sign of fear or pain.

"You could, and i don't doubt that for one minute, but I don't think you will." He stares at her, then his hand slides down. He reaches behind her, grabbing her blanket and pillow in one hand and turns, carrying them to the futon. After piling them on one side of the bed he moves back to her.

"We can share the bed. It is big enough." She nods.

"What ever you wish." He nods, turning back and walking around the futon as Kagome crawls up onto it. He stretches out on his side and Kagome huddles underneath her blanket, her back to him.

Kagome nearly jumps when she feels his hand on her shoulder, waking her.

"What is it?" She asks, looking over her shoulder at him.

"You're teeth are chattering together. Are you cold?" Kagome nods, shivering even under her blanket.

"A little." Without another word he slides his arm around her waist, pulling her across the futon toward him. She rolls onto her side a bit further as he curls his body around hers, his arm around her waist. Instantly his body heat surrounds her, instantly warming her.

"Is that better?" He asks, his mouth close to her ear. She nods, forcing herself to relax. Being so close to him unnerves her, yet she feels comfortable there at the same time. His hand never strays from where it is tucked against her waist, his fingers spread slightly to keep his talons away from her skin. She feels his face burrow slightly into her hair and she lies awake, listening as his breathing slows.

_He's actually asleep. _She thinks, not daring to move lest she wake him.

Despite her wondering sleep soon calls to her again and she drifts off to sleep in his warm embrace.

I couldn't help it but throw that little bit of cuteness in at the end. Just the mood i'm in i guess you could say. XD


	6. Return Home

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)**  
**

**Chapter Five Return Home**

The next morning Kagome wakes alone. She rises slowly, surprised at how rested she feels. Remembering the feel of his arm around her last night Kagome blushes, rising quickly and beginning the process of getting dressed.

Her demoness attendant suddenly bursts into the room, chatting away happily.

"Oh good morning Lady Kagome! No, you can't wear that today! You must wear this one! Oh I so wish I could go with you, it sounds so exciting, but you will have to tell me all about it when you get back!" Kagome stares, wide eyed, at the chatty demoness, confused.

"I'm going somewhere?" The demoness nods.

"Lord Sesshoumaru informed me today that he is taking you back to your own time like he promised."

The thought of seeing her family again makes her smile widely. The demoness grins back and gives Kagome a huge hug.

"Promise you will return though? It gets so boring here." Kagome giggles and sheds her shirt, reaching for the fresh one the demoness had laid out when she stops.

Her attendant is staring at her neck and Kagome feels a chill run down her spine when she realizes what she is looking at. The Shikon Jewel dangles from around her neck, the small stone warm against her skin.

Kagome stares up at her attendant before slowly raising a hand, clutching the jewel in her fist.

As soon as it is out of sight the demoness shakes herself, then goes back to what she is doing, chatting away happily. Kagome stares at her a moment then sighs, hurriedly pulling the shirt up her arms.

She is nearly dressed when Sesshoumaru enters, quite unannounced. The demoness gives out a small squeak and quickly steps in front of Kagome as she hastily shuts the front of the kimono.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, she is not finished dressing!" The demoness exclaims. He rolls his eyes and turns his back to them.

"Are you ready yet?" He says, sounding somewhat impatient.

"Well you didn't exactly give me any warning." Kagome says rather testily. Glancing over her shoulder at him she can see the edge of one of the bandages wrapped around his wrist. "How are your wounds?"

The demoness tying her obi hesitates, glancing between them before going back to her work.

"Healing." He states, working his talons slightly. "Did you sleep well?" Kagome hides her face as she blushes slightly and curses him for asking.

"Yes, quite well. Thank you."

"There, done! Let me do your hair really quick." Sesshoumaru turns but Kagome is already obscured by her attendant's body as she sits the miko down and begins combing her hair.

Within a minute Kagome's hair is combed until shining and wrapped in a tight bun in the back of her head. Quick as a blink the demoness pulls a comb from her own hair and tucks it into Kagome's hair.

"Perfect! And it matches your kimono!" Sesshoumaru watches as Kagome rises, turning to him and holding out her arms.

"What do you think?"

The midnight blue of the kimono hangs nearly to the floor, her bare feet peeking out from beneath the kimono. Her sleeves go nearly to her fingertips, the deep sleeves hanging gracefully down her arms. The silver obi wrapped around her slim waist accents the natural curves of her body quite nicely, he admits to himself. The comb in her hair, bright silver, catches the sunlight, seeming to glitter in her hair.

He nods and turns away.

"Nice." Kagome stares at him and is about to say something rude when her attendant elbows her.

"Nice is a major compliment from him You're lucky he even looked. Demoness's from all over the lands have been dressing up to impress him for hundreds of years and he has hardly given them a second glance." She whispers.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asks over his shoulder. Glancing around Kagome shakes her head.

"No." To her complete surprise he turns and approaches her, the demoness backing away as he stops before her. He holds out his hand and she slips her hand into his.

"Lets get going."

Oh, what about Sango and the others!" She exclaims. He stops.

"I have informed them of our journey. They will meet us back at the village." Relieved, she nods, letting him guide her from the room.

Outside Au-Un waits in the gardens. Sesshoumaru lifts her up easily and seats her in the saddle, Kagome immediately grabbing onto the reins for dear life.

Though the sun is out the air is still chilly and Kagome shakes herself slightly, letting go of the reins long enough to rub her arms.

Noticing this Sesshoumaru suddenly turns, disappearing only to be back a moment later. He carries something over his arm and as he wraps it around her shoulders she realizes that it is that fluffy thing he usually wears over his shoulder. She hadn't even realized that he wasn't wearing it before.

"Thank you." She says as she winds it around her arms a bit to hold it in place before she grabs the reins again. He nods. "What is this thing called anyway?" He glances up at her.

"What?" Kagome shrugs her shoulders slightly.

"What is this thing called?" Sesshoumaru shrugs slightly, a movement looking so foreign for him to do.

"I never really called it anything. Rin calls it fluffy." Kagome giggles and he stares up at her as she buries her face in it a moment. The soft fur caresses her cheek and she smiles.

"Fluffy!" Even Sesshoumaru has to smile slightly at Kagome's imitation of Rin but he hides it by heading up to Au-Un's heads.

"Follow me." The two heads bob and Sesshoumaru immediately lifts into the air.

Kagome squeezes her eyes shut but after feeling only a slight shift she peeks out. The breeze is light but cold and she is instantly thankful of the fluffy around her.

Ahead of her Sesshoumaru seems to float in mid air, his hayori flapping in the breeze, his long silver hair whipping behind him. Kagome starts to glance down but stops herself.

Riding on Kirara was one thing, she could easily keep a grip on the cat demon's fur, but riding on this dragon demon was another matter. With nothing to hold but the reins she clenches onto them, careful to keep her weight centered on the saddle.

To her surprise they reach the village swiftly, Au-Un and Sesshoumaru landing before Kaede's hut.

"Kaede!" Kagome calls out, gratefully leaping down from the dragon demon's back and running toward the hut. Kaede emerges just as Kagome reaches the door and the old woman chuckles as Kagome embraces her.

"Welcome back child! It is good to see you well." Kagome grins.

"You to, Kaede. I was wondering, is my backpack here? I don't remember what happened after I came through the well to well." Kaede nods.

"It is right here." She says, dragging the heavy backpack out of the door.

To both their surprises Sesshoumaru steps forward and picks it up, stepping back to wait silently. Kaede and Kagome share a look but say nothing of it.

"Well, I'm going to head home. Mom and everyone are probably worried." Kaede nods, making Kagome promise to come back.

As they walk away Kaede calls out to them.

"Beautiful kimono Kagome!" Kagome grins and waves. Sesshoumaru turns to Au-Un.

"Remain here and protect the village until I return." Au-Un nods, planting himself beside Kaede's door and heaving a sigh as he watches his master and Kagome disappear into the woods.

Again, not to Sesshoumaru-like but i'm working on it! lol let me know what you think pls.


	7. Return to the Future

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

**Chapter Six**

**Return to the Future**

At the well Kagome pauses, staring at him.

"I will be back soon, okay?" Sesshoumaru stares at her.

"You are not going without me." She stares at him.

"What?" Sesshoumaru looks down the well then at her.

"You are under my protection. Outside of the castle you do not go anywhere without me." She stares at him.

"I don't even know if you can."

"My half brother could, why not I?" She sighs.

"We can try but it would be a good idea if we held hands or something." He nods, reaching out to her. She is about to take his hand when he slides his arm around her waist and hoists her off her feet. She gasps, her body flush against his. Without a word he leaps up, onto the edge of the well before dropping in.

Kagome opens her eyes, having not even realized she had closed them. The familiar blue glow surrounds them, then suddenly they are standing in the well once more.

Sesshoumaru leaps up, landing on the edge of the well before letting her slide down to stand at the side of the well. He steps down and immediately wrinkles his nose. She giggles.

"What is it?" He makes a face and she nearly doubles over.

"This era smells." Kagome stops laughing long enough to take his hand.

"It's even worse outside."

"Kagome!" Her younger brother Souta calls her name. "Are you home?"

"Yes I'm home!" The well doors suddenly burst open and Sesshoumaru pulls Kagome behind her.

Souta nearly launches himself down the stairs but stops when he sees Sesshoumaru. Souta's face pales and he releases a terrified yell. He immediately turns, running flat out for the house.

"Mom! Demon!" Kagome hurries after him, Sesshoumaru strolling along behind and scanning the area.

Kagome's mother bursts from the house with a large knife, her grandfather right behind her with a handful of hand made sutras. Kagome waves her arms, laughing.

"Stop! It's all right!" Kagome's mom hesitates, staring at Kagome.

"Kagome, is that you?" Kagome nods.

"Hi mom." Kagome's mom immediately embraces her, careful of the knife.

"We missed you so much Kagome!" Souta hangs back, staring at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, who is that? Where is Inuyasha?" At the mention of Inuyasha Kagome sighs heavily, taking her mother's hand.

"I will explain everything inside."

Kagome's mother stares at Kagome from where she sits near her at the table. Souta and her grandfather stare at her in surprise.

"Inuyasha's gone." Kagome nods. "You..." Kagome nods. Kagome's mother glances at Sesshoumaru from where he is standing against the wall near the door.

"And who are you?"

"This is Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru." Souta seems shrink into his chair.

"He's the one you told us about?" Kagome nods, then shakes her head, holding up hands at their expressions.

"No, listen..."

"I am her guardian." They all look at him and Kagome nods.

Seeming to sense that they were not going to get any more of an explanation Kagome's mother rises.

"I think I will start dinner. Kagome, why don't you go take a long hot bath. What do you eat?" She asks Sesshoumaru.

"I don't." Kagome's mother stares at him.

"You don't eat?" Kagome chuckles.

"He doesn't eat human food mom." Kagome's mother seems slightly confused a moment but nods.

"All right." Kagome leaves, Sesshoumaru in tow.

Upstairs Sesshoumaru follows her into her room and he sits in the chair at her desk as she gathers the things for her shower.

"Inuyasha was here." Kagome pauses.

"Yes, many times. He would come in through my window."

"Did you mate with him?" Kagome stops, stunned, and her wash rag drops from her hand. She stares at him, thinking he may be playing but his face, as always, is completely serious. Recovering herself she picks up her wash rag.

"No, we didn't." She says quietly. He merely nods and turns to the books spread out on her desk as she leaves, shutting the door behind her before heading into the bathroom across the hall.

Kagome stands in the bathroom in confusion. She hadn't been paying attention when she'd been assisted in getting dressed this morning, and had no idea of how to properly remove the kimono.

She sighs and heads back down the hall toward her room. Inside Sesshoumaru is staring at her math homework spread out across her desk.

Sesshoumaru?" He turns, frowning.

"Done already?" She shakes her head.

"No. I don't know how to get out of this kimono. I know you probably don't know either, but my family has no idea and I thought at least you might." He, to her surprise, nods and rises.

Kagome locks the bedroom door behind her and chuckles. _Last thing I need is for mom to walk in and see Sesshoumaru undressing me. _Suddenly the implication of what she was about to do made her blush furiously. He stares at her, hesitating.

"Why is your face turning red?" She refuses to look at him and he finally understands. He seems hesitant but Kagome suddenly steps forward, holding out her arms. She closes her eyes and sets her lips firmly.

"If you know how, please do." He nods, slowly beginning to untie the obi.

Kagome shivers as she feels the cloth being moved against her body, hearing the whisper of cloth as her clothes are slowly removed. After a few minutes it stops and she peeks out. Sesshoumaru is standing before her, staring at her.

"I think you can manage from there." Kagome looks down, starting when she sees that she is in nothing but her inner kimono now. She lowers her arms, wrapping them across her chest.

"Thank you." He nods, continuing to stare at her. "What?"

"I can see why my brother stayed with you so long." Kagome frowns.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru steps forward, tilting her chin up with his hand.

"You're beauty is greater than many humans I have encountered." Her eyes widen.

_Is he complimenting me? _Her heart beats quicker as he leans forward slightly. Their faces are only a few inches apart and before she can think another thought he suddenly dips his head, his lips brushing hers. She trembles against him and presses her body against his, standing up on her toes to deepen the kiss. His hand leaves her chin to slide around her neck and grip her neck in a demanding but gentle grip.

A knock on the door interrupts them and they draw back, Kagome gasping slightly as she turns away from him.

"What!" She yells.

"I brought you some towels dear." Kagome's mom says from the other side of the door. Grabbing her robe on the way she glances back at Sesshoumaru. He is staring at her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. If you want to leave, go ahead, but please don't leave the shrine grounds. It's to dangerous out there for you to be alone." He nods, planting himself in her chair.

"I shall remain here." Kagome nods and unlocks the door, slipping out and shutting the door behind her.

Kagome's mom studies her a moment before following her into the bathroom. Kagome's mom shuts the door behind her as Kagome turns on the bath water.

When Kagome slips off her robe and inner kimono her mother gasps. Kagome turns, starting when she sees her mother's pale face, her eyes wide and brimmed with tears.

"Are those the scars?" She asks quietly. Kagome nods, turning slightly. The scars from her wounds have mostly healed over but are painful to see to others. Gash marks, some shorter than an inch, others almost seven or eight inches long mar her skin, the longest one curving around from the small of her back to the front of her hip.

"Yes."

"How did you manage to survive those wounds?" Her mother asks, sitting on the toilet lid. Kagome slips into the hot water, settling herself before she continues.

"If it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru, I wouldn't have. He took me to his home and orders his healers to care for me." She says as she lets herself soak.

"He cared for you? All the things you have told me of him though…" Kagome smiles slightly.

"He has changed since I first met him. He now has a human girl for a companion. Her name is Rin. I think she has softened him up a bit."

There is a crash downstairs and Souta yelling something like "I didn't mean too!" and Kagome's mother rises.

"I had better go check on that. Have a nice bath dear."

Kagome towels off and slips into the inner robe of the kimono, wrapping it around herself and wrapping her robe over it to keep it closed.

Securing her hair up with a clip she crosses the hall quickly and ducks into her room.

Turning, she is surprised to see Sesshoumaru writing something at her desk. He does not glance up at her as she crosses the room and looks over his shoulder.

"You're doing my math homework!" She exclaims. He glances up at her.

"Why is that so surprising?"

"I can't even understand it half the time!" She exclaims. "And I didn't know you knew math." He sits back, setting the pencil down.

"My father saw to my education. This is a very odd way of doing math but after reading this book it became quite clear." She stares at him in utter disbelief.

"You read my entire math book while I was in the bath and you understand it." She says flatly. He taps the book with a claw.

"Up to the page it was open to." She inhales slowly and exhales, turning away to the kimono laying spread out on her bed.

"Great, now I get to figure out how to put this back on." He stands, moving to stand behind her.

"You have many clothes in your closet." He says, gesturing to her incredibly messy overflowing closet. Kagome nods, keeping her eyes glued on the kimono.

"I cannot take anything in my time back with me. I do not know if I am coming back." She says softly. "I can't risk the people of my time finding a 500 year old hairdryer." She chuckles slightly before heaving a sigh.

"Want me to help?" She nods.

"Would you?" He nods and reaches around her, easily untying the sash of her robe and slipping it from her shoulders before she could protest. She blushes bright red but he ignores her, careful to remain behind her as he adjusts the inner kimono around her body before walking around her to retrieve the next layer.

"So, do these have a name?" He looks up as she fingers the cloth at her neck. He nods.

"The one you are wearing is the susomawashi." He holds up her outer layer for her to slip into. "This is the doura." She nods, twirling slightly to wrap the heavy cloth around her body. He holds it closed for her, his knuckles brushing her stomach as she wraps the obi around her, securing it around her waist.

Once dressed Kagome grabs her comb and brush and heads down stairs, finding her mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, could you comb my hair?" Kagome's mother turns, smiling widely when she sees her daughter in the kimono and nods, gesturing toward a chair. Kagome sits, releasing her hair from the clip and tilting her head back as her mother claims the comb.

Sesshoumaru is in the doorway, watching, when Souta comes to his side, leaning against the opposite door jab just like Sesshoumaru. He looks down at the boy and the boy simply stares back.

"You are not like Inuyasha at all."

"Souta!" Kagome exclaims. Kagome's mother giggles as Sesshoumaru nods.

"You are right. I am not." Souta stares at him.

"Why?"

"I am a full blooded demon." He comments drying. "My half brother was only half." Souta nods.

"So what kind of demon are you?"

"Souta, stop asking stupid questions." Kagome practically growls at her brother. "Stop aggravating him."

"He's not." Kagome glances at him from here her head is bent back over the back of the chair as Sesshoumaru addresses Souta.

"I am a dog demon." Souta's eyes widen.

"A dog?" Sesshoumaru nods.

"Does that mean that you can turn into a dog?" Sesshoumaru nods again.

"I've seen him as a dog." Kagome breaks in. "He's bigger than this house." Souta stares up at Sesshoumaru in awe.

"What are those things on your face?" Sesshoumaru looks down at him, frowning slightly.

"What things?" Souta runs his fingers down the side of his face from his ear toward his nose.

"Those purple things."

"Markings." Souta, looking confused, glances at Kagome.

"They are kind of like tattoos but he was born with them…right?" Kagome asks. Sesshoumaru nods.

"Cool! Got them anywhere else?" Kagome shoots upright, the comb nearly snapping in her hair.

"Souta!" She yells. He jumps.

"What! I didn't do anything!"

A little bit of humor there in the end, I couldn't stop myself but hey, ladies, gotta wonder where else right? ;) BTW, if I got any of the names of a kimono wrong, please let me know.


	8. Questions

**Chapter Eight**

**Questions**

Kagome, her family, and Sesshoumaru all stand at the doors of the well house, Kagome hugging each of her family in turn.

"I promise I will try to come back from time to time, if I can." Kagome's mother nods, barely holding back tears. As Kagome moves to her grandfather Kagome's mother approaches Sesshoumaru.

"You watch over her now." She says to the towering demon. He stares down at her a moment then nods. "If anything happens to her and I find out, I will come back in time and I will kick your butt." Kagome's mother states, wagging a finger at him.

Kagome stops, staring from her mother to Sesshoumaru in fear, knowing that any second Sesshoumaru would cut her mother down.

To her surprise he bows his head to her, a smile almost reaching his lips.

"I swear to you no harm shall come of her as long as I am around." Kagome's mother nods, then studies him.

"Just how long have you been around?" She asks. Kagome turns, intent on hearing the answer.

"Over a thousand years." Kagome's mother's eyes widen and she nods.

"I see that I can trust you then." He nods and turns to Kagome.

"We should be heading back. I will wait inside." She nods, watching him go before turning to her family.

"Aren't you taking your backpack?" Souta asks. Kagome shakes her head.

"Not this time little brother." She looks to her mother and Kagome's mom nods.

"Go on." Kagome nods, waving goodbye one last time before turning and entering the well house, shutting the doors behind her.

On the other side Sesshoumaru easily leaps out of the well, landing softly on the edge of the well.

Before them Miroku and Shippo exclaim in surprise and fall back.

"Kagome!" She smiles, waiting until Sesshoumaru sets her on her feet from where he still kneels on the edge of the well. She embraces the monk but he suddenly yelps.

Sesshoumaru suddenly appears out of nowhere, his hand wrapped firmly around Miroku's hand that had started to meander down. Sesshoumaru gives him a dangerous look before withdrawing and Miroku withdraws, appearing quite guilty as he tucks his hands into his sleeves.

"Where's Sango?"

"She is with Kaede and Kirara back at the village." He explains, the pair beginning to walk back toward the village with Sesshoumaru trailing a short ways behind, keeping a careful eye on the monk's hands.

At the village Sesshoumaru immediately stops outside Kaede's hut. Au-Un, seeing his master approaching, rises from where he is lying near the front door. Children scramble up when they see him coming, fleeing around the corner of the house to stare at him. He gestures to Au-Un and the demon sits again, Sesshoumaru perching himself on Au-Un's saddle. Kagome hesitates.

"I wish to leave by sunset." He states. Kagome nods, reaching out to touch his shoulder briefly before heading inside.

Sesshoumaru listens as the female demon slayer inside exclaims when she sees Kagome and the answering meow of the demon cat in her smaller form. He stares off into the trees a while before rising, his feet finding their way across the village. The villagers, seeing him roaming the village, hurriedly find other tasks to do somewhere else, and to all appearances the village looks empty to him except for the occasional child playing that doesn't notice him.

As he crosses a common area he sees a group of children playing near the trees. Movement near them draws his attention and he sees a rat demon creeping out of the brush toward the children.

The group of children look up at they hear the snap and crackle of his poison whip, one of them shrieking as the whip sails over their heads, impaling the rat demon through the heart, instantly killing it. Parents come running as the children run to them.

Sesshoumaru walks over to the rat demon, studying it a second before using a foot to kick the body out of sight into the bushes, a bit more force behind his kick than he intended. The body sails several feet back into the woods as he turns.

The parents hug their children, staring at him with weary and suspicious eyes. They stare at each other a moment, then Sesshoumaru turns away, heading for the woods when a voice stops him. He turns as one of the children hurries forward, within reach of him and bowing low.

"Thank you for saving us demon." The female child says loudly.

Parents and children alike hold their breath as Sesshoumaru stares at the child, than simply nods.

"Do not play so close to the woods." He says simply. The child smiles up at him and jumps forward, hugging his leg briefly before turning and running back to her mother. They begin to disperse as Sesshoumaru turns, disappearing into the woods.

Sesshoumaru stands before the tree, staring up at his brother's prone form pinned to the tree.

Inuyasha's white hair blows slightly in the breeze, his face peaceful in sleep. He almost seems to have a smile on his face.

"What would you think of me now father? I could not even complete the one task you asked of me." He says quietly.

"What was that?" A voice behind him asks. He turns, slightly surprised that she had managed to sneak up on him.Or maybe she had been there the whole time. Kagome stops beside him, her hands behind her back. Her eyes are on him, and somehow he senses that she does not want to look at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru is about to comment that it is none of her business, then his gaze slips to his brother.

"When Inuyasha was born, father approached me. He knew the fate Inuyasha held, he knew that his son would be not be strong enough to contain his demon blood. The first measure to prevent that was Tetsuiga, I now realize. The second was me." He says quietly, remembering his father waiting until Izaoi was out of the room with the infant before making his request.

"Father told me of what would befall Inuyasha. Then he made a request of me. The only one he ever made. He told me to watch over Inuyasha, and should Inuyasha lose himself to the demon within him, I was to stop him, by any means." Kagome stares up at him, her face unreadable.

"Your father asked you to kill Inuyasha if he lost himself." Kagome whispers. "That is why you showed up those times that Inuyasha lost control. That's why you never killed him." Sesshoumaru nods.

"In the end I failed." Kagome shakes her head, moving to stand before him.

"You did not fail. If you had not found me in that clearing and brought me here, to this spot, Inuyasha would not have been stopped. Without you he would have kept on rampaging, slaughtering until he would have been slaughtered." She says quietly. He stares down at her, feeling something in him drawing himself closer to her.

"You're strength is truly amazing. I have only met one other human like you." He says quietly. Kagome smiles slightly.

"Who was the other?"

"Izaoi."

When they get ready to depart Sesshoumaru assists Kagome up onto Au-Un's saddle. The fluffy is draped over the saddle and Kagome wraps it around herself.

"Goodbye Kagome!" Shippo calls out, waving enthusiastically. Kagome waves back, calling goodbyes to them. Sesshoumaru waits until they are quiet once more before nodding toward the elder miko before taking to the air, Au-Un in close pursuit.

The sun sets with them in the air, Kagome huddling closer into the fluffy, drifting into a doze. She does not notice that they are descending until she suddenly sees tree branches all around her.

As Au-Un lands Sesshoumaru lands beside them as Kagome shifts on the saddle.

"Why are we stopping?" She asks. Sesshoumaru glances around.

"It would be unwise to travel any further tonight. We will stay here until dawn." Kagome nods.

Au-Un immediately lowers his bulk to the ground, curling his tail back around his body. Kagome, the fluffy still wrapped around her, glances around her as she slides off Au-Un's back..

"You need sleep. Sleep beside Au-Un. He can keep you warm miko." Sesshoumaru says quietly. Kagome studies him in the moonlight, his silver hair almost shining in the dark.

"I don't want to get the fluffy thing dirty." She says quietly. He stares at her, his gold eyes glinting in the darkness.

"What?" She holds up the end of the fluffy thing and wiggles it in the air.

"I don't want to get it dirty." For a second he simply stares at her, then she swears she hears him chuckle, a sound she never thought she would hear from him.

"Do not worry about such trivial things." He says, his voice almost sounding gently. "Go to sleep." Kagome nods, Au-Un shifting his tail slightly to make room for her next to his belly.

To her surprise she finds him actually quite warm, snuggling up to him and curling the fluffy thing down her body, using the end as a pillow.

The saddle creaks slightly and suddenly Sesshoumaru's foot appears by her head. She starts, looking up. Sesshoumaru is seated on the saddle above her, one foot on the ground near her head, the other ankle on his knee.

"Go to sleep miko." She sits up slightly, staring at him.

"Why don't you use my name?" He looks down at her. "I can't think of one time that you have ever said my name."

"In our society, it is impolite to refer to someone that you do not know well by their name, so we use their status. You are a miko, therefore I call you a miko." He says simply. She lies back down, sighs.

"Yes lord." He glances down at her, a bit surprised to hear her call him by this title. Like she had pointed out to him, he had never heard her call him lord and for an odd reason it bothered him. He is about to tell her not to when he suddenly understands.

"Rest now. I will keep watch...Kagome." He says softly, his voice sounding odd saying her name, but suddenly it felt right to call her that. She smiles up at him them, her brown eyes smiling up at him.

"Good night Sesshoumaru." She says quietly before letting her head drop back to her impromptu pillow, swiftly falling asleep.

Kagome senses it before she even is awake fully. A somewhat familiar demonic presence that simply oozes hatred and blood lust. She can feel it close to her face and she draws back, something warm and feathery brushing her face. Memory comes back in a rush and she sits up swiftly, ready to defend herself.

Au-Un raises one of it's heads to stare at her, but other than that she is alone. She looks up behind her to find the place where Sesshoumaru had been is empty.

The demonic aura she'd been sensing was Tokijin, the blade planted in the ground not far from where she lay.

"Humans require more food than demons." She yelps in surprise, nearly giving herself whiplash as she turns, looking up.

Sesshoumaru had suddenly appeared as if out of thin air, sitting on Au-Un's saddle and holding his hand out to her. In it is a small cloth wrapped bundle. "Breakfast."

Kagome stares at it a second then takes it, unwrapping the bundle to find a large pile of berries. She smiles up at him.

"Thank you." He merely grunts but remains where he is. She studies him as she pops berries into her mouth.

"How do you know what humans eat if you don't eat human food?" She asks. Sesshoumaru glances down at her before returning to his scan of the forest.

"I watch what Rin eats." Kagome nods, not expecting any further explanation. As soon as she is done he rises. "Come, let's get going. We are not to far from the castle." Kagome nods, shifting the fluffy around her shoulders once more before Sesshoumaru assists her atop Au-Un. Once she is seated he takes off, Au-Un swiftly following.

They receive a warm welcome from Rin as they land in the courtyard behind his offices. As he helps her down he is suddenly bombarded by a mass of giggling human child.

"You're back Lord Sesshoumaru!" She exclaims. Before he can say anything she holds out a daisy ring to him. "I made this for you while you were gone. I didn't pick them from the garden, I promise!" He takes it, studying it a moment before sitting it atop his head. Both Rin and Kagome laugh, Kagome clutching her sides as she sees the solemn demon lord with the daisy chain on his head. After a moment he takes it off, tucking it carefully inside his armor.

"This is for you!" Rin exclaims, holding out a flower for Kagome. She stares at it, stunned by the beauty of the flower.

"It is beautiful Rin! Thank you!" She takes it, tucking it into her hair behind her ear. She bends down, giving Rin a hug before the girl draws away.

"Master Jaken told me to let him know when you got back, so I better go tell him or he will not be quiet for a long time." Rin says, emphasizing the word long. Kagome chuckles as the girl dashes off.

Sesshoumaru starts to head inside then stops, noticing that Kagome is not with him. He turns, finding her on a bench beneath a large willow near the garden wall. He approaches her and she smiles, swinging her feet slightly.

"This garden is beautiful." She says quietly.

"Why is it you never come back here if you like it so?" He asks.

"I was not sure if I was allowed to." She looks up at him. "I am a guest of this house. I don't want to roam where I am not supposed to go."

"You may go where you wish, just make sure your attendant is with you." He insists. She nods, smiling at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He says quietly, shocking her as he turns and disappears into his office.

Later that day Sesshoumaru is bent over his task when he hears a knock at the door. Tokijin lies on the table along side Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru running the wet stone over Tenseiga's blade repeatedly in smooth, slow strokes. He looks up as Rin pokes her head in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" He nods to her.

"Come in Rin." She shuts the door behind her and moves to stand before his desk. "What is it you need to ask Rin?" He asks, his mind bent on his task.

"Is Kagome my mother?" His hand goes still and he looks up at the little girl.

"What?" Rin shifts uncomfortably.

"I heard people in the castle saying things while you were gone. They are saying that you brought Kagome here to be my mother." Rin pauses. "Is that true?" She asks quietly.

Sesshoumaru sets down the wet stone and leans back in his chair, studying her. The girl seems to gather her courage before blurting out.

"I would like Kagome to be my mother, if that is all right with you, Lord Sesshoumaru." He simply stares at her a moment, not sure what to say, then he glances back at the garden where Kagome sits on the bench, daydreaming as she gazes up at the tree branches already shedding their leaves.

"You would have to ask her that, Rin." Rin nods, glancing at Kagome.

"Right now?" Sesshoumaru shrugs.

"When ever you want to." Rin hesitates.

"What if she says no?" Rin asks quietly. Sesshoumaru can see that the possibility of rejection frightens the girl. He smiles at her and Rin smiles back.

"I don't think she will."

Kagome watches as Rin skips across the grass toward her and as Kagome's gaze meets Rin's the little girl stops, suddenly looking hesitant. Kagome frowns slightly as Rin stops beside her, looking very solemn.

"Hello Kagome." Taken back by how solemn the child is Kagome nods.

"Hello Rin."

"May I ask you something Kagome?" Kagome nods, turning her full attention on the child.

"Of course Rin."

"Will you be my mother?" Kagome simply stares at the girl in surprise a moment, studying Rin. The little girl stares right back at her, and Kagome can see a vulnerability in the girls eyes.

_She is not playing. She wants this. _Kagome thinks. After getting over her shock Kagome extends her arms out to Rin.

"Come here." Rin comes forward slowly and Kagome pulls her into her lap, hugging her close. "Of course I'll be your mother Rin. If that is what you want." Rin nods, relaxing into Kagome's hug and hugging her neck in a nearly bone crushing hug.

"I do want you as my mother." Rin says, looking up at her. "Can I call you mother?" Kagome nods, smiling.

"Of course you can, my daughter." Rin giggles and hugs Kagome again, harder this time if it is possible, before jumping down from her lap, running toward the office doors. Looking in she can see Sesshoumaru has turned his chair sideways to watch. For a brief moment their eyes meet and she swears that he smiles before Rin starts yelling.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, she said yes!"

I apologize for the formatting of the previous chapters, I am still trying to work on making them easier to read. If this is any better than the last chapters please let me know. Thanks for reading so far and the reviews are awesome! and yes, i know, a cutesy moment, but I couldn't help it. I thought it was kind of a way to...well, you'll see later on, and if you don't then let me know and I'll explain it as best I can. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed!


	9. Arrival by Twilight

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

**Chapter Eight**

Arrival by Twilight

Kagome and Rin are in the gardens, Rin chatting wildly about what had happened around the castle during the short time they had been gone. Kagome's attendant lays on the grass nearby, eyes closed and smiling as she basks in the sunshine. The fall sun warms everything gently, not with the scorching heat of the summer but gives a hint of the chill of winter about to come.

Kagome sees her attendant bolt upright suddenly and Kagome looks to see Sesshoumaru striding from his office.

Seeing the quick reaction of the demoness he had assigned to Kagome he decides that she was a good choice before turning to the matter at hand. He stops just short of Kagome.

"Come with me miko…..Kagome." He says, correcting himself at the last minute. Rin starts to run after them but he turns. "Rin, remain here." She nods, bouncing on her feet.

"Come back soon so we can play mother!" Kagome waves back at Rin before following Sesshoumaru inside.

She follows him silently through the halls, even her human hearing picking up the sounds of whispered conversations and she does not miss the glances thrown her way.

The corridors they traverse are wide and quite tall, built to accommodate the larger demons Kagome assumes. Even with the width of the hallway, the demons in the halls give him a wide berth.

Not far from his rooms Sesshoumaru stops, producing a key from somewhere within his hayori. He unlocks it and pushes the doors open, stepping aside to let Kagome in first.

Kagome steps onto the threshold and stops, breathless.

The room before her is immense, though smaller than Sesshoumaru's quarters it is nearly as big. The far wall has two sliding doors opening to the same garden as the one behind Sesshoumaru's office, and she realizes that these doors are at the other end though she does not remember the doors ever being there.

The walls are richly colored with a deep red and gold. Silk screens are erected around the room, sectioning off different areas.

"What is this place?" Kagome whispers as she walks further into the room. Sesshoumaru shuts the door behind him.

"This room belonged to Inuyasha's mother." Kagome nods, her hand tracing over the intricate woodwork of the chairs spread throughout the room.

Behind one set of the screens rests a large futon, countless pillows spread out and rich, thick blankets folded neatly on the side. Seeing a doorway Kagome steps in, shocked to see a small private bath much like Sesshoumaru's.

Back in the open room Kagome finds a stand alone closet and opens the doors almost reverently. Inside hangs kimono's of every size and color.

Sesshoumaru is still by the door, watching as Kagome makes her way around the room.

He can still smell the faintest hint of Inuyasha's mother in the room, but it is quickly replaced by Kagome's scent, and he realizes that she smells like the forest. He shifts, slightly uncomfortable about noticing such intimate things.

"Why did you bring me here?" Her voice jerks his thoughts back to the matter at hand and he flicks back some hair behind his ear.

"These will be your new quarters." Kagome stares at him in complete shock.

"What?"

"These will be your rooms now, for as long as you choose to stay. It seems only fitting since Izaoi was the last human woman who spent any time here." Kagome smiles and bows quickly, straightening up and glancing around her with a widening smile on her face. She suddenly throws out her arms, twirling in circles and laughing.

"Thank you!" She exclaims, stopping long enough to run up and give him a hug. He tenses as her arms slip around his waist but she merely gives him a squeeze before letting go, hurrying about from one thing to another as it catches her eye.

"Kagome." She stops, a bit more subdued as she approaches him. He hands her the key and she smiles, tucking it into her obi. "It is time for you and Rin to eat dinner." Kagome nods, locking the door behind them before going toward his offices to retrieve Rin.

It is only about an hour or so after she had fallen asleep that Kagome hears a noise in her room. She rises, sitting up in her bed slowly, the blanket falling down to pool around her waist. She starts when she sees the unfamiliar room around her then she realizes where she is. Looking up she peeks around the divider toward the front doors to the room, seeing they are still shut.

Upon Sesshoumaru's insistence she had locked them as soon as she had come in for the night. Rising she lights a small candle from the single large one near the door before wandering through the room, looking for what might have made the noise.

Finding nothing Kagome returns to bed, curling up under the blankets and huddling into the warmth.

Sesshoumaru sits at his desk, his finger tapping idly on the paper before him. He glances at the hallway toward his quarters but still makes no move toward them. His eyes narrow, his mind lost in his own thoughts. It had been two weeks since he had given Kagome the key to Izaoi's room, and to his mild annoyance he had yet to be able to find rest while in his quarters.

Suddenly, acting on an impulse which he rarely ever does, he rises and heads into the gardens.

Walking the gardens at night had a way of calming his mind. During the day there is always someone or something demanding his attention, requiring things of him. Though demon's rarely tire from such trivial matters, lately he had found himself weary of the constant demand on him.

Near the back of the garden he stops, hearing the sound of feet somewhere nearby, then looks up toward the sound.

The doors to Kagome's room are near him, hidden away behind one of the many trees in the garden. A single light moves slowly about the room inside the doors, his vision easily picking up the movement and pale light.

Kagome. She had not demanded anything of him since her arrival here. She had continually given her affection to Rin, assisted him in various things that required a human interaction, yet she asked nothing in return.

He almost heads for the doors but stops himself. He stares at her doors, feeling the pull to go into her room and simply be near her. He scowls, unaccustomed to the idea of him wanting to spend time with a human.

_She is merely human, nothing more. _He thinks to himself. Inside, another part of him laughs.

_She is more and you know it. She is a miko, equal in power and status to Kikyou. _

_She is merely a subject, like Rin. _He tries to convince himself. Again the voice laughs.

_Rin is no subject to you and you know it. Admit it. _Sesshoumaru scowls.

_I will not._

_What is the harm of spending time with someone who demands nothing of you, asks nothing of you. She is much like Izaoi. _

_I will not make the same mistake as father._

_Think about it. _The other part of his mind insists. _Inutaisho gained so much power after he fell for Izaoi. You yourself noticed it. That is what started your desire for supreme conquest. You wished to surpass him. Remember? What do you think made him so powerful?_

Sesshoumaru scowls as the other part of his mind makes that point. Indeed his father had seemed to gain immense power.

_Simply try it. See what happens. It is not as if anyone will know besides you and her. _Sesshoumaru scowls, about to turn away when he stops, his hand balling into a fist in frustration.

Kagome wakes again when she hears the doors to the garden slide open silently and she sits up, rubbing her eyes.

"Can't sleep Rin?" She asks quietly, not looking up as she rubs her eyes.

Since she had come to sleep in this room Rin had snuck into her room in the middle of the night several times, curling up in bed with Kagome to fall asleep after a nightmare or when she just can't sleep.

When there is no answer she looks up, starting when she sees a tall white figure standing before her. Kagome stares up further, catching a glimpse of gold eyes glinting in the pale light coming from the hall.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Is everything all right?" She asks, becoming bewildered when he doesn't answer. It unnerves her how he simply stares at her and Kagome has to keep her hands from clutching the blanket around her.

As if in a dream he moves, slowly dropping to his knees at the side of the side of the bed, at eye level with her.

Something within him demanded her touch, a will more powerful than his own lifting his hand up to brush his fingers down her cheek slowly.

Only the fact that she does not shy from his touch, no fear showing in her eyes, gives him the conviction him to continue. He leans forward slowly, his hearing picking up the sound of her heartbeat increasing as he nears. He hesitates, unsure of what he is doing. Their faces are inches apart, hovering there as if reluctant to cross that line.

He starts to draw away, cursing himself in his mind for his own stupidity when Kagome's hand reaches out to him, laying her palm against the skin of his chest where his hayori is open near his neck. He stops, frozen under her touch. He stares at her, Kagome meeting his gaze but she makes no moves after that.

"If you wish to stay here, you need only to ask." Kagome says quietly, knowing that he would probably get angry with her for even implying that he should ask for anything.

Sesshoumaru finds the will to move and he leans forward slowly, Kagome's hand still on his chest as he leans forward.

Guessing his intent Kagome takes over, sliding her hand up his chest to his neck and she curls her hand around behind his neck, pulling him toward her slightly as she presses her lips to his.

To stunned to even think at first, Sesshoumaru doesn't move, then as Kagome traces his lip with her tongue he slips his hand around her waist to her back and leans forward more.

Kagome lets him guide her down, a shiver running down her back. Sesshoumaru lays his body beside hers. Kagome's mind is scattered, fragments here and there shouting at her to stop, that this is Sesshoumaru she is with, that it is dangerous to even come close to this line with such a cold hearted animal, and yet Kagome continues. The louder voice in her head, the one she strangely suspects is her heart, whispers to her.

After a minute Sesshoumaru lifts his head, staring down at her. Kagome stares right back, reading in his eyes the indecision and hesitation. She smiles slightly.

"You may leave whenever you…"

"May I stay here?" He asks quietly, stopping her in mid sentence. She stares at him and she can see the same fear of rejection in his eyes she had seen in Rin's that day in the garden. That and something else.

_Loneliness. A deep, aching loneliness._ She thinks, recognizing the loneliness in him. She sees that loneliness and it mirrors the deep, soul wrenching ache she had felt when she had fired that bow.

"Yes." She whispers, running her fingers through his silver hair slowly. He shifts his body so that he lays on his stomach on the bed beside her, his head resting on the pillow beside hers. His hand shifts up to play with her hair where it lies on her pillow. As his eyes start to close he feels Kagome's hand thread its way into his hair.

"I thought you don't sleep." Kagome whispers to him. He sighs slightly and opens one eye, studying her. She lies on her side beside him, facing him. Her raven hair is spilled out over the pillow, her dark brown eyes watching him with an expression he does not recognize.

"I do, when I am injured. If I am not, I go without sleep for around two weeks. Even demons must sleep though, or it begins to drain us. I usually go much longer without sleep. It is kind of difficult for me to fall asleep when I am here."

"What do you mean?" She asks. He is quiet for a time and Kagome assumes she is not going to get an answer so she contents herself with playing his hair. She finds it hard to remember that this is Sesshoumaru, her imprint of the demon lord on her mind being shattered the longer she stays with him in his home.

"I never sleep alone." She glances down at him, frowning. "I can't truly sleep unless I am with someone who I know will watch over me."

"You are afraid to sleep alone?" Kagome whispers. Sesshoumaru doesn't reply for a time then he nods slightly.

"Fear, I guess, is a right word. When I was a child an enemy of my father's crept in the castle one night. He attacked me in my sleep." At her side his hand suddenly clenches into fists. "After that night I did not sleep for almost a month. I would always leave the castle when I needed rest. I wasn't able to rest here until…" His voice dies away and when he continues, his voice is so low that Kagome almost can't hear him "…until father brought that human here."

"You mean Izaoi?" He nods.

"She caught me sneaking out one night. She refused to let me leave. She kept me in my room, and she stayed up with me all night. That was the first time I had slept in this castle in over 100 years." Kagome continues to run her fingers through his hair slowly. "Ever since I have not slept alone."

"Why choose me?" She asks.

"You remind me of her, in a way." He says quietly, sounding slightly sleepy. "Should I not have?"

"No, you can trust me." He nods.

"Kagome, don't…" She shushes him, stroking his temple with her fingers lightly.

"It will stay between us. I won't tell another soul." She assures him. Content with that he closes his eyes.

"Are you going to sleep now?" She asks.

"Do you mind if I do?" She stares at him a moment, shakes her head.

"It may sound odd but I would be honored if you did." He hesitates, then shifts his head closer to hers, their pillows touching as he lays his head back, and for the first time he can remember he falls to sleep almost immediately.

Yeah, I'm not to sure about this chapter, about how it turned out, but I will post it and see what you all think. I highly encourage all thoughts and reviews on this one. I'm treading on unsteady ground here, so let me know, please! Hope you enjoy.


	10. Rescued Again

_No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)_**  
**

**Chapter Ten**

Rescued Again

Time passes, as it will. With fall in full effect, Kagome and Rin, always accompanied by Au-Un, venturing out from the castle grounds to investigate the fields around the castle.

Kagome and Rin, having risen early that morning, stroll through the field outside the castle walls. The late fall flowers are in full bloom, Rin scampering happily around, gathering handfuls of flowers as she goes. Kagome, reins in hand, is trailed closely by Au-Un as she wanders. Kagome holds Au-Un's reins, watching as Rin scampers back and forth through the field, talking and picking.

"Lord Sesshoumaru had the villagers plant this field of flowers for me. He said he didn't want me picking every single flower in the gardens." Rin giggles, picking another flower to add to the group already in her hands. Kagome smiles, her fingers reaching up to brush the flower chain that Rin had made for her, the flowers sitting on the top of her head like a crown.

Kagome glances back, her gaze catching on the bow and arrows attached to Au-Un's saddle. Sesshoumaru had commissioned the bow to be made especially for her and insisted she carry it when ever she left the castle.

Kagome turns, sensing the presence of a demon rapidly approaching as Rin's laughter suddenly dies. The demon's aura is black with hate and rage and Kagome grabs Rin and shoves her behind her as Kagome's hand grabs her bow, untying the leather strap quickly. She retrieves an arrow just as a large demon lands quite suddenly in the clearing before them.

The demon glares at them, his hateful eyes locking on Rin.

"Give me the girl and I'll give you a quick death human." The demon growls, his voice incredibly deep. Kagome draws back the bowstring as she moves to stand directly in the demon's line of sight.

"Leave demon." Kagome calls to him. The demon looks up at her and a smile suddenly spreads across his face revealing fangs nearly as long as her hand.

"You are the miko who carries the Shikon Jewel. I won't kill you yet. Now give me the girl." Kagome glances at Au-Un. The two headed dragon demon is growling, tail thrashing the air.

"Rin, run! Au-Un, cover her!" Kagome yells, releasing the arrow as Rin leaps to her feet, running for the entrance to the grounds with Au-Un behind her.

The demon deflects Kagome's arrow easily, laughing as he leaps at her. Kagome manages to dodge the first strike, rolling over the ground before rising up on one knee, firing off another arrow. This once catches the demon in the shoulder and he howls in rage. Taking the opportunity Kagome rises and runs after Rin and Au-Un. Rin sees her and stops.

"Kagome!" Rin screams. The demon suddenly charges at Rin, intent on slaying the girl, his sword raised high.

Sesshoumaru is sitting at his desk, finishing the last of the scrolls and handing it to the attendant at his side when he hears it. Though it sounds a little far off he can hear Rin screaming.

He is instantly out of the chair heading for the door, his attendant watching, stunned, as the demon lord leaps into the air and is gone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin screams when she sees him. She cowers beside Au-Un, pointing toward the nearby stand of trees. "The demon went after Kagome!"

Kagome dodges through the woods, running as fast as she can to evade the demon after her. She stumbles and the demon growls in frustration as she manages to evade his immense hands. She spins around a tree and glances around, cursing.

All around her is nothing more trees, the brush so thick that she can't pass.

The demon laughs when he sees that he has her cornered and the ring of his sword being drawn chills her blood. He had sheathed his sword earlier to chase her but as he draws it now Kagome turns to face him.

"I shall kill you now and take the jewel. Do not worry. I will make sure there is enough of you taken to the castle for at least a decent burial."

"Why?" He stops as she questions him. "Why take the jewel if you don't need it?" She asks hastily.

He seems to smile a little as he watches her attempt at a retreat before answering.

"Revenge."

"Against who?" She asks again though she had more than a hunch on the answer.

"Sesshoumaru. If it were not for him I would have not lost nearly all my lands to the dragons of the north." He takes one massive step forward, easily three of hers, his shadow blocking out the sun through the trees overhead.

"How do you think killing me will get back at him?" She asks, somewhat calmer this time. Behind him in the trees she can see an image in white flashing through the trees. _Rin must have made it to the castle._

"Don't make me laugh. I can smell his stench all over you. I can believe that the dog would have fallen so far. Like father like son." Kagome balls her fists, her anger instantly riled.

"You worthless lump of flesh!" She yells. "How dare you speak of him that way! You good for nothing worm! That's all you are! A worm! You are no better than a half breed!" She yells at him, knowing that saying that would strike a cord in her attacker. He instantly becomes enraged but Kagome stands her ground.

"Wench! You'll die for that!" He yells, his sword flashing through the air toward her.

Sesshoumaru can hear Kagome yelling at her attacker and he almost smiles. Almost. He can see the demon ahead in the trees and his anger boils underneath the surface, begging for release. He lets it, his vision going red as his talons glow bright green.

The demon suddenly lunges and the scent of Kagome's blood instantly permeates the air.

Kagome falls to her knees, the demon standing over her grinning as he rips his blade back, her blood spraying across the ground before her and staining his blade. He had moved so quickly Kagome had no time to even move before he had plunged the blade into her middle. Kagome closes her eyes for a second, finding it hard to keep them open. In the darkness she suddenly hears the sound of the demon screaming, then silence. Opening her eyes again she sees another demon before her.

Sesshoumaru stares down at her, his hair wild, his eyes brilliant red. His hand, now soaked and dripping in blood, still glows. The demon lay behind him, missing his head and a good portion of his chest. Kagome meets his gaze a long moment, watching as the red fades to gold before she feels the darkness take her.

Sesshoumaru stares at Kagome staring up at him and he instantly feels all the wrath, all the rage in him subside as she stares at him. For a reason he does not understand, he does not want her to see him like that, even though she had a few times. Then Kagome suddenly topples over, Sesshoumaru barely catching her before she hits the ground.

Her blood swiftly soaks into her kimono through the large whole in her side. Being as gentle with her as he knows how, he shifts her body against his so that she is more stable before he leaps into the air.

He lands in the gardens behind his office and sees his attendant still there, sitting on a chair along one wall.

"Get a healer in here." He demands. The attendant stands, shocked still a moment and Sesshoumaru feels his eyes start to go red again. "Now!" He roars, startling the attendant. The attendant immediately leaves the room, moving as fast as un-humanly possible.

Sesshoumaru carries Kagome to the couch near his desk, laying her out on the couch. Kagome's arm slides from the couch, her hand resting on the floor and exposing the wound. The long, deep gash in her side glares at him through severed layers of cloth. Blood still flows freely from the wound, soaking into the couch beneath her.

Sesshoumaru presses his hand against the wound hard and Kagome sucks in a breath, grabbing the couch beneath her with both hands. Kagome whimpers slightly and behind him Sesshoumaru can hear Rin suddenly run into the room, sobbing.

"Rin, now is not the time to cry." He says firmly. "Find me a piece of cloth." After the sound of ripping cloth Rin gives him a large folded piece of cloth. Sesshoumaru turns, removing his hand long enough to place the cloth over the wound as he had seen the healers do many times.

It seems that every healer on the grounds suddenly comes running in just then and Sesshoumaru backs away, allowing them in to tend to Kagome.

As he backs away he feels his body shaking, his eyes red with rage and his hands shaking badly from the adrenaline rush and rage. A hand slips into his and he looks down. Rin clutches his hand in hers, leaning against his leg and watching the healers. She shakes almost as bad as he does, tears streaming down her cheeks.

For a reason he is unsure of he leans down, scooping up Rin and cradling her to his chest, turning away and heading into the garden. He sits on a bench, holding Rin to him a long moment before shifting her back to look at her.

"Are you hurt?" Rin shakes her head.

"The demon tried to kill me but Kagome grabbed me and protected me." Rin says, her lip trembling. "Is she going to die?" Sesshoumaru shakes his head.

"No." Rin nods, looking at him.

"You look scared." He looks down at her sharply. "You are afraid that Kagome will die too?" She asks softly. Rin smiles, patting his chest reassuringly even though he had not answered.

"She can't die. We like her too much." Sesshoumaru stares at her as the girl jumps down from his lap. "I'm going to go pick flowers for her." Sesshoumaru nods, watching his charge leave.

A healer approaches slowly a few minutes later. Sesshoumaru watches the human come, noting the way the human moves, as if reluctant to approach the demon lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." He nods. "We have done what we can for her."

"Will she live?" The human nods.

"We think so. We are going to move her to her room if that is all right with you." He nods, rising.

"I will do it." The healer nods, following Sesshoumaru inside.

Kagome's outer kimono has been removed, the cloth draped over the back of the couch. Her inner kimono is loosely tied, through the tear in the cloth he can see the bandages wrapped around her middle.

"We've given her a tea that will make her sleep." One of the older healers says quietly. "It will also help with pain." Sesshoumaru nods, kneeling and lifting Kagome carefully, cradling her against his chest. She mumbles slightly, one hand reaching up to clutch his shirt in one hand.

Most of the healers disperse when Sesshoumaru reaches Kagome's rooms, only the elder healers following him in. He lays Kagome on her futon gently, draping one of the blanket over her legs. She refuses to let go of his hayori for a moment but after a few whispered words to her she releases her grip, Sesshoumaru laying her hand at her side.

"I want one of you in this room at all times. Switch off if you want, I don't care, but one of you will be in this room from now on until I say otherwise." The eldest healer, a gentle and kind old woman, takes a chair from the nearby table and sets it at the foot of the futon, settling herself in it with a sigh.

"I will stay." She says. Sesshoumaru nods, leaving the room and waiting for the healers to proceed him out before shutting the door.

Finding the nearest demon he can, he grabs their arm.

"Go to the kitchens. Have a pot of tea and snacks brought to Lady Kagome's room." The demon nods, hurrying away as soon as Sesshoumaru releases his arm.

After dark that night Sesshoumaru slips into Kagome's room through the garden doors and hesitates when he sees the elderly healer still at Kagome's bedside. The need to see her and the inner comfort he gains from what had become his nightly ritual overpowers his hesitation at being seen in her rooms by someone else moves him forward.

The woman looks up at Sesshoumaru approaches and she smiles at him.

"She is sleeping well, my lord." She assures him. He checks on her, noticing that the healers had braided her hair. Kagome lies on her stomach, her middle propped slightly up with pillows to keep her weight off her side.

"Take a break." He says softly. The elderly woman smiles and rises, passing by him.

When he is sure that she is gone he sits in her seat. Kagome stirs in her sleep, her hand sliding out toward him.

"Sesshoumaru?" She whispers. He reaches out, touching her hand long enough to let her know he is there before withdrawing his hand. "Is Rin all right?"

"She's fine."

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru."

"For what?"

" You're always having to come and rescue me. I can't seem to stay out of trouble." She says, her voice slightly strained.

"No, you can't seem too." He states.

"Inuyasha used to complain all the time that he didn't want to waste his time rescuing me." She says quietly. "And every time I'd tell him I'm sorry. He never would hear me though."

"Do not be sorry." Kagome looks up at him through half closed eyes as he continues. "You saved Rin." She nods slightly, her eyes sliding closed as she succumbs to sleep again.

* * *

_I know that it's a bit OOC. (okay, i have a vague idea of what that means but would someone please clarify for me what it means or stands for? Thanks! Lol) Reviews encouraged and thanks for all the great reviews so far!_


	11. Hide and Seek

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

**Chapter Eleven**

Hide and Seek

The silence in the office is nearly driving her mad.

It had been two weeks since Kagome and Rin had been attacked, and the first time Kagome had been allowed out of her rooms for this long. Each time she had left her room before Sesshoumaru had been shadowing her, and all though she was, deep down, happy about it the constant shadow was beginning to get rather annoying. Kagome shifts on the couch a little, winching as her side pulls slightly. From where he sits Sesshoumaru glances up at her but dismisses her, going back to writing something, his slim fingers grasping the small brush delicately. He pauses, lifting the brush enough to dip the tip in ink again before continuing to write, his handwriting elegant enough to make any woman jealous.

Kagome had long since gave up trying to figure out what he is so intent on. She shifts the blanket a little over her legs and sighs, staring at the discarded book on the floor near her.

"Do you wish to return to your own time?" Kagome looks up sharply. Sesshoumaru continues writing, never looking up.

"No." That gives him pause. He glances up at her, his gold eyes meeting hers.

"Why not?" She sighs, snuggling down into the couch a little.

"I am comfortable right here." He shrugs and continues but after a moment he sits back, his full attention on her.

"Tell me of your time." Kagome stares at him, a bit shocked at his frankness."What do you want to know?" He picks up the small brush he had been using to write with and holds it up.

"What do you use to write with? I did not see any of these in your home."

"We use pens." His blank look makes her smile. "It is type of brush except it doesn't use hair on the end and it has the ink inside of it instead of you having to dip the end into ink every time you want to write."

"What of clothes? What was that strange clothing you were wearing all the time before?"

"That was my school uniform. In my day, everyone who goes to school has to wear the same clothes."

It goes on for a while, Sesshoumaru asking several questions about Kagome's time, many times surprising her with how much he had noticed in such a short time. And the entire time Kagome's mind reels. _Why is he being so chatty all of a sudden? He's never been this talkative before. _

Kagome shifts to sit up more on the couch and her side pulls painfully. She blanches and her hands grip the cushion beneath her. He watches her, Kagome missing the brief flash of concern that passes across his face before he hides it.

"Kagome." She looks up at she sits back against the pillow behind her.

"I'm all right." She replies, catching her breath.

"Do not go anywhere without me with you." she frowns, staring at him. He is, to her mild surprise, actually showing an emotion, and the last one she would have thought to see him express. Concern for another. "You are to weak to defend yourself when it comes to the demons who reside in these halls and in the area. Please do not go anywhere without me escorting you. I am responsible for you now." She nods.

"I promise I won't." He nods and goes back to his work on the desk, apparently having said what he wanted to say. Kagome sighs and leans her head back, letting her eyes drift closed.

Kagome jumps, opening her eyes quickly and sitting up as the doors to the office suddenly slam open. Kagome turns, relaxing as Rin comes running flat out into office laughing and giggling.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He sets the brush down quickly just as Rin jumps up into his lap and gives him a huge hug, squeezing for all she is worth. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" She jumps down, running from the room just as her attendant, a breathless demon, bows apologetically to Sesshoumaru before running after her charge yet again.

Kagome stares at Sesshoumaru as he goes back to his writing.

"What was that all about?" Sesshoumaru does not even glance up as he dips his brush again.

"I am having a new kimono made for Rin for the Winter Solstice." Kagome frowns.

"What is that?" He glances up, seeing her confused expression and sets his brush back down.

"Every winter a celebration is held on the longest day of the winter. Father started it several hundred years ago. It is a gathering of demons and high ranking humans who gather here to discuss the last year and the next. It's good for relations with the region." He says flatly. Kagome nods, slowly rising. Sesshoumaru stops her.

"Where are you going?"

"To the garden. I can't stay in this office anymore." He rises and goes to follow but she stops him. "You don't have to follow me."

"I said I will follow you." Both stop, staring at one another awkwardly a moment, then Kagome chuckles.

"Shouldn't I be the one following you, oh powerful demon Lord?" She says teasingly. He reaches out to her, hesitant at first, and he seems to almost drop his hand when Kagome reaches out, sliding her hand into his slowly. He does not draw away, instead he curls his fingers around hers slowly.

"Come, let's go take a walk around the garden together." And without another word she leads him into the gardens.

The chill of the air and the sharp scent of the cold nearly makes him wrinkle his nose. The trees are almost bare, only the occasional evergreen remaining green. Together they meander down the path, heading toward the back of the garden.

Rin suddenly bursts from the brush beside them, giggling.

"Caught you!" She cries out, latching onto Sesshoumaru's leg. He swiftly releases Kagome's hand to pat Rin atop the head. "Can we play a game?" Rin begs. Sesshoumaru sighs and nods. "What do you want to play Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"How about hide and seek?" Kagome asks. Rin frowns.

"What is that?" Kagome smiles and slowly kneels down to Rin's level, careful of her side.

"Well, it's when one person hides their eyes so they can't see, then everyone else goes and hides. After counting to ten the person who was counting has to go find everyone else." Rin giggles again, jumping up and down, her fall flower crown bouncing on her head.

"Go hide!" Rin exclaims, turning and hiding her face against the tree. Kagome smiles and walks quietly down the path as silent as she can. Sesshoumaru stares after her, then down at Rin.

"Go hide!" Rin says when she sees him still standing there. He nods and turns, heading down the same path as Kagome.

He slips behind the giant tree and startles Kagome as he stops beside her.

"Are you playing? You don't seem much like one to play games." She whispers. He nods, looking away.

"I...play...with Rin." He says, catching on the word play. Kagome smiles widely and then turns around the tree.

"Okay Rin! Start counting!" She giggles again as she hears Rin begin to count.

When Kagome turns back to hide a lump in the bark of the tree catches her side and she gasps, her hand going to her partially wound. Sesshoumaru studies her, frowning slightly.

"Are you all right?" She nods, her face slightly pale as she tries to catch her breath.

"Fine, I just bumped my side." She whispers. He reaches out, not hesitating as he pushes her hand away and places his hand where hers had been, checking to see if she had reopened the wound.

Kagome stares up at him a long moment and leans to the side slightly, resting against him a moment.

Hurried feet on the path behind them sends them apart quickly, Sesshoumaru suddenly disappearing into thin air right before Rin appears around the tree.

"Found you mother!"

It takes Kagome a moment to catch her breath and by that time Rin is pulling Kagome from behind the tree.

"Let's go find Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome laughs, following the young girl through the gardens.

They find him sitting up in a tree on the other side of the garden, staring down at them with silent humor and Kagome wonders if he had counted how many times they had walked past him. By his expression Kagome guesses that he had. Rin giggles when she spots two booted feet protruding from the branches.

"Found you Lord Sesshoumaru!" She calls, laughing as the feet suddenly disappear and Sesshoumaru drops from the tree, landing on the ground easily.

"Again?" Kagome shakes her head, trying to keep her hands from trembling. Her side burns where the bark had hit near the wound and she forces a smile. She can feel his intense gold eyes on her as Sesshoumaru waits.

"No. It's almost time for dinner. Go in and wash up." Rin nods, running for the doors into the mansion and leaving the two of them alone.

Sesshoumaru approaches Kagome slowly, his eyes locked on her and Kagome finds herself holding her breath. He seems to pause beside her but continues on, heading for the doors. Half way there he pauses, looking at her over his shoulder before continuing on. Kagome smiles slightly, following.

Kagome waits at the doorway as Sesshoumaru seats himself in his chair.

"Attendant!" The small, thin demon suddenly appears through the doors, hurrying forward to bow deeply.

"I am not to be disturbed by anyone, is that understood? Even Jaken and Rin." The attendant nods, hurrying from the room. The door shuts with a decisive click and for a moment, nothing moves.

Sesshoumaru turns slightly in his chair, gesturing to Kagome. She comes forward slowly, standing beside his chair. He slides back his chair slightly and reaches out to her, his hand hesitating near her waist.

"May I?" He asks quietly. Staring down at him Kagome nods and he slides his hand around her waist, pulling her gently to him.

He loosens her obi gently, sliding the cloth away and letting it drop to the floor. The outer layer of her kimono falls open, revealing the soft, silver layer beneath. Sesshoumaru hesitates a moment before sliding his hand slowly underneath her kimono, pushing it to the side. Kagome clenches her hands, trying to keep from shivering at the feel of his hands against her waist.

His hand traces the bandages around her middle slowly before he withdraws, Kagome holding her kimono in place while he wraps the obi back around her and she ties it.

"You need rest." He states, rising. Kagome backs away and he picks up the blanket from the couch near his desk and hands it to her. She wraps it around her shoulders and follows him out into the gardens once more.

He escorts her to her rooms, sliding the doors open for her. The room is empty, a single candle lit near the futon against the nearing darkness of evening. He stands at the door, waiting until she is in before following and shutting the door behind him. He latches it shut before following her.

Kagome sits on the edge of the bed, watching as Sesshoumaru glances at the still locked front door before standing over her.

"I will send someone in to look at your side." Kagome rises, suddenly feeling a bit daring.

"Don't you want to? Isn't that why you came in here?" She asks. He stops, staring at her. Kagome begins to have second thoughts as he gazes at her, even she having a hard time reading what is going on behind those golden eyes. Kagome glances away, sitting back down on the futon. "Never mind. I shouldn't have said that." She says quietly.

Sesshoumaru moves, but instead of turning to leave he kneels before her. Kagome stares at him, moving her arms away so he can untie the obi around her waist. The blanket that had been around her is pooled on the bed behind her, and it is quickly joined by Kagome's outer kimono. As she slides her arms out of it she lets it fall. Sesshoumaru reaches up, stops himself once, but can't resist trailing his talons down the neckline of her kimono, nudging the cloth aside slowly. Kagome's hand unties the smaller belt around her waist, her arms falling to her sides as he gently pushes the inner kimono off one shoulder, than the other.

Kagome shivers as the slightly chill air in her room brushes her skin and from the feel of his fingers against her skin.

Clad in only her underwear, the one thing she had insisted on wearing back from her time, Kagome feels slightly embarrassed as Sesshoumaru leans back slightly, looking her over.

"What?" She asks a bit self-consciously.

"You're beauty rivals that of even Izaoi." He says quietly. Kagome can't help but smile at the praise as he slides his hand across the bandages around her waist. "Lay back." She does, lying back on the bed and staring up at him. He trails his fingers down the bandages and she feels them come loose. Looking down she sees that his talons had cut through the bandages.

As they fall away his hand draws back slightly. The stab mark on her middle is red from the cold and the strain on it, and he trails his fingers over the skin near it lightly. Kagome shivers beneath his touch and he looks up at her, a fire in his gaze she had never seen before.

He leans forward, pinning her legs against the bed and bracing his upper body against the futon by her head as he leans over her. Kagome stares up at him, startled and a bit aroused by the way he looks at her now.

"Why do I want you?" He whispers, softly as if he is speaking to himself. "Why do I think about you whenever you are not around? Why can I not resist being with you every moment I can? Why can I not rest unless I am resting here beside you." He whispers. His head dips lower, his lips brushing hers. Kagome gasps, completely shocked by the sudden difference in him. "Why can I not resist you? You are a human." Kagome stares up at him.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." He looks up at her, gold eyes narrowing.

"It is for me."

Kagome is instantly and deeply hurt by his words. She rises suddenly, Sesshoumaru rising to his feet as Kagome slides her inner kimono up her arms and around her body. She refuses to look at him as tears spring to her eyes.

"Well I'm so sorry for being human." She says quietly, all her hurt and anger in her voice. She finally looks up at him. He is staring down at her, his expression cold, un-expressive, like ice compared to the fire she had seen there moments earlier.

"That is one thing about your brother that I loved the most." She says quietly. "He didn't hide his emotions, he embraced them. He may have been hesitant at first, but he expressed them to me. Unlike you. You are a cold, uncaring, heartless beast." She spits out, her anger taking control over all her other emotions. She knows full well that he could kill her for this, but at that moment death by his hand sounded relatively painless compared to the pain in her heart. "Until you can accept that, stay out of my bed." She says firmly but quietly, turning her head away from him.

He simply stands there a moment, then turns and disappears from the room.

Only when she hears the doors to the gardens shut does Kagome let go, tears streaking down her cheeks as she crawls into the middle of the futon, wrapping the

blanket around her.

_What was I thinking? How could I have let myself do something so stupid? He is not his brother. _Kagome thinks furiously. _I should never have come here. _She thinks, letting the haze of sleep that had been eating at her nearly all day finally take her.

* * *

Okay guys, please tell me what you think.! Hope you enjoyed reading the story so far! 


	12. Confessions and Celebrations

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

Confessions and Celebrations

The day of the celebration comes swiftly. Kagome wakes to see her attendant leaning over her, poking her with a single finger.

"Lady Kagome? Lady Kagome are you awake now?" Kagome groans and sits up slowly, glancing toward the garden doors. She can see the bright light outside and rubs her eyes.

"What time is it?" The demon shrugs, accustomed to her mistresses odd questions.

"It is almost mid day. Lord Sesshoumaru has asked me to come bring you to him." Kagome rises, and after a quick dip in the baths she dresses and follows the demoness out.

Instead of finding him sitting as his desk the demoness takes Kagome back into his quarters. She bows at the doorway then turns, leaving Kagome alone with Sesshoumaru.

Since that night after the game in the garden he had stayed away, from her room and her in every way. They spoke only when necessary, and never more than a few sentences. Seeing him there made Kagome's heart ache.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" He nods, rising slowly from where he is perched on the window seat. Behind him the garden is completely covered in snow.

Without saying a word to her he crosses the room to an object standing upright near his futon. It is covered in a white fabric, the ends trailing to the floor.

While keeping his eyes on her he pulls the fabric away slowly.

Kagome's eyes widen and she takes a few steps forward, stunned as the fabric falls to the floor.

The kimono revealed to her is stunning. The base fabric is a brilliant red and as she nears she sees small lines of ivy trailing up the fabric, the intricate silver and gold stitches outlining small leaves. The ivy trails up from the bottom hem of the kimono and up from the sleeves. On both shoulders is a white pattern and she glances at his hayori. The white markings on red is the exact same pattern as the pattern on his shoulders.

"It's beautiful." Kagome whispers, hesitant to reach out and trace her fingers down the sleeve. "Why are you showing me this?" She asks, glancing up at him. He bends down, picking up the fabric and turning to set it on the futon behind him. Kagome watches him, waiting for his answer. He keeps his back turned to her, and by the way he stands she can tell that he is tense.

"I had it made for you." Kagome glances between the kimono and him.

"For me?" He nods.

"To wear to the Solstice tonight." He glances over his shoulder at her. "With me." Kagome stares at him, completely speechless. He turns to face her and she stares up at him.

"I want you to attend this with me."

"I hear that you had already selected someone else to go with you. A demoness from the north I heard." He shakes his head, stepping closer.

"I will be your escort this evening…if you want." Kagome stares at him, seeing a side of him that she had never seen before. Where the once cold, unfeeling beast before her had been now stands a concerned, hesitant man. Sesshoumaru stares down at her, studying her and she can see the slight fear in his eyes that she should say no. For a second she is tempted to, but instead she folds her arms across her chest and fights the urge to reach out to him.

"Are you sure that would be wise? Being seen escorting a human to a youkai celebration?" She asks quietly. He starts to reach out to her but stops. Kagome can see the battle he is waging with himself, the same that rages within her. He lets his hand drop down to his side. He suddenly turns away from her, sitting on the edge of the futon.

"It is not bad that you are a human." He says quietly, getting straight to the point. "When I said that it was bad for me, I did not mean that I want you to be something other than what you are now." He pauses, glancing up at her to see if she understands. When she nods he sighs, his hand tightening into a fist where it rests on his knee. "When father lost his life defending Izaoi I swore that I would not suffer the same humiliating fate as he did. I vowed I would never take a human mate." He looks up at her, his eyes meeting hers. She can see all the anguish he had suffered that night that his father had died.

Kagome takes a step closer, completely ignoring the kimono now as she stands before him. He watches her a moment before reaching out to her slowly, gripping her hand in his.

"I have been alone for hundreds of years." He whispers to her. "When Rin began following me around I found myself actually accepting her company. Jaken is merely a servant, but Rin is more. She is a companion." He smiles slightly, an actual smile as he looks up at her. "And the longer you are here, the more I find myself drawn to you. Over the past few weeks since that night I have come to realize that I want you as more than merely a companion." He hesitates now, his gaze sliding down to their hands joined together. He squeezes her hand gently, pulling her toward him slightly. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Kagome nods, letting him pull her even closer to him.

"Anything, Sesshoumaru." He looks up at her again and for a brief second she can see some of his brother in him.

"Accept me." He says quietly. "Have patience with me. I have been alone for so long I do not know what to do, what to say. Being with you has shown me what father fought so hard for." He looks up at her then, his eyes meeting hers beseechingly. "I want you beside me tonight."

Kagome releases his hand and steps forward, between his knees and slides her hands around his neck. His eyes close as she touches him and she guides him forward, to rest his head against her middle. His arm slides around her waist and holds her there.

"I won't consider it a favor, Sesshoumaru, I consider it an honor." He nods and leans back.

"So what would a human usually do now?" He asks quietly. Kagome smiles and leans down, resting her forehead against his as she threads her fingers into his hair.

"Usually they…" She lets her voice trail as she brusher her lips against his. His arm slides up her back slowly to grip the back of her neck firmly but gently as he takes the hint.

Kagome lounges in the baths later that afternoon, soaking in the hot water.

There is a commotion outside and suddenly something splashes into the water near her along with a furious fit of giggling. Kagome smiles and motions her attendant away as Rin surfaces in the water beside her, grinning widely.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said I could join you in the baths." Kagome chuckles.

"He did, did he?" She nods.

"I even brought my kimono so I could get dressed for the party tonight with you too." She suddenly looks a bit doubtful. "Is that all right?" Kagome laughs.

"Of course it is. That's what mothers and daughters so." Rin giggles again and submerges, scrubbing her hair wildly under the water.

Once they are both out of the baths and with their inner kimonos on Kagome sits Rin on the futon and begins combing out her hair. Rin sits quietly, playing with the edge of one of the blankets as Kagome combs her hair. Kagome's attendant is off in another part of the room when Rin speaks.

"Are you still mad at Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome pauses, glancing down at her before continuing.

"No." Rin smiles.

"That is good. He was really sad."

"Was he?" Kagome asks, trying not to sound too interested.

"Yes. He hasn't slept in two weeks. He wanders around the gardens in the middle of the night." Kagome nearly drops the comb and she hurriedly puts it down, patting Rin's shoulder.

"All done. Why don't you go ask my attendant if she can put one of my ribbons in your hair for tonight. Make sure it will match your kimono." Rin nods, jumping down from the bed and hurrying off as Kagome parts her hair, beginning to work the comb through her hair as she thinks over Rin's words.

As the sun begins to set Rin leaves with her attendant, dressed and ready to go. Kagome goes to leave but her attendant stops her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said that he would meet you here. I must go." Kagome nods, watching the attendant leave before heading for the garden doors. She slides them open and shivers slightly as the cold air embraces her.

"You should really keep the doors closed. It's cold." She starts, turning as the voice whispers in her ear. She turns, grinning as she sees a pair of gold eyes watching her.

Sesshoumaru steps back, admiring her as she does him. He wears the same pants as before, but everything else has changed. Instead of the red and white hayori he wears a simple white top, and looking closer she sees threads of silver in it. He wears a floor length garment that almost looks like a kimono but is worn open in the front, its sleeves extending down to the middle of his hand. It's wine red color seems to almost shimmer from the silver sown into it. His hair, usually loose, is braided down his back, showing the purple markings of his heritage clearly for all to see.

"You look quite handsome." Kagome says as she steps up to him, running her hand down the front of his shirt. He nods.

"You do as well." Kagome laughs.

"Usually women are referred to as pretty or beautiful." She informs him.

"Which one is better?" He asks, looking slightly confused. Kagome laughs.

"Beautiful." He nods then threads his hands through her hair, which she wears loose down her back.

"Then that is what you are. Come, I have something for you." He guides her to the nearest chair and she sits. He moves behind her hand leans down as he slips something around her neck.

"This necklace once belonged to my mother." He says as he clasps it behind her neck. She looks down, stunned at the simple beauty of the gold chain and emerald pennant. "My father gave it to her. And this…" He says as he picks up her hand. "…is a ring that belonged to Izaoi." Kagome can feel her eyes welling up as he slips the ring on. "Tonight, when everyone sees you wearing these, they will know that you are mine." He says quietly. "Is that acceptable with you?" She nods as he comes around the chair. He frowns when he sees the tears in her eyes. "Are you all right?" She nods and takes his hand as she rises.

"I'm fine. Thank you." He nods and starts heading for the door.

"It is time to start." She nods.

He stops outside a large set of doors and inside Kagome can hear the sounds of music and many voices. Two attendants stand by the door, ready to open them. He pauses, taking her hand.

Kagome stares at the doors, suddenly feeling like a mouse about to leap into a pit of vipers.

Seeming to sense her unease he squeezes her hand, smiling down at her and her heart skips a beat.

"I will protect you." As he whispers these words to her, her fear and unease fades and she smiles, nodding slightly.

"Where is the jewel?" She touches it where it is attached to the long chain, the jewel practically resting between her breasts and completely hidden from any eyes. He nods once and releases her hand. "Stay close." Kagome nods, taking her place slightly behind him. He reaches back, taking her elbow and guiding her to stand beside him.

"You walk beside me now." She nods as the attendants open the doors.

The sounds in the room immediately go silent as the doors open and Kagome holds her head high as they walk in. A path clears for them toward a dais and Kagome can hear the sound of whispered comments as the crowd sees her beside Sesshoumaru. Rin and Jaken already stand near the dais, Rin waving wildly at them.

When they reach the dais Sesshoumaru steps up, turning to take her hand and help her up to the dais. There is a large low couch there and Sesshoumaru guides her there and she sits while he stands beside her. All eyes are locked on them as he sits as well, crossing his leg to rest his ankle on his other knee. With a slight gesture the music starts up again and the crowd goes back to what they are doing, a few coming up to the dais.

A pair of demons come up to the dais, bowing to Sesshoumaru.

"Good evening Lord." He bows his head to them, raising a hand to gesture toward Kagome.

"Lady Kagome." She bows her head to them and they incline their heads slightly before addressing Sesshoumaru again, blatantly ignoring her. She accepts this and scans the room.

The room itself is rectangular, nearly the size of a modern day football field. Along one wall is a long table, draped in silver cloth and laden with food and drink. In the middle of the other wall a band, if it could be called that, plays quietly. A few tables are set up throughout the room but most of the crowd stands, grouping together in small groups throughout the room.

Rin suddenly running up to the dais catches her attention and Rin jumps up onto the dais.

"Mother! Look what they have on the food table!" She exclaims, holding out a flower. Kagome laughs as Rin stands beside her, showing her the bright red flower.

"It's quite beautiful Rin. Go put it back before someone notices, okay?" She nods and turns, running back into the crowd.

She turns, noticing that the couple that had been talking to Sesshoumaru are now staring at her.

"Is she really your daughter?" The female asks. Kagome nods.

"She is." The demoness is about to say something when she glances at Sesshoumaru, then closes her mouth.

"She is a beautiful girl." She mutters, trying to sound polite. Kagome smiles, nodding as Rin returns with a plate of food.

"She is a beautiful daughter." Kagome says. Rin giggles.

"Are you talking about me?" Kagome nods.

"This young demoness here just said you are beautiful." Rin sets the plate down and bows to the couple.

"Thank you." The demoness almost scowls at Rin but stops herself, bowing her head back quickly.

"Mother, I brought these for you." Kagome smiles, giving Rin a hug.

"Thank you. Have you eaten yet?" Rin nods.

"Yes. May I go play now?" Rin asks, pointing toward a group of children near one corner. Kagome nods.

"Yes, but don't leave the room unless you tell me, all right?" Rin nods, hurrying away to her waiting friends. When she turns back the youkai couple are gone. Sesshoumaru smiles slightly at her and leans over.

"That was quite entertaining. You really made her mad." Kagome smiles.

"She wasn't exactly happy with me to begin with." Sesshoumaru chuckles as another couple approach. Kagome turns to her food, about to dig in when she sees a familiar pair of heads then a child yells her name.

"Kagome!" Everyone turns and Kagome laughs, glancing at Sesshoumaru. He nods toward them.

"I invited them. Go on." She smiles and touches his shoulder briefly before rising.

The crowd parts for her to her friends and Kagome catches the excited kitsune.

"Shippo!" She hugs him to her, laughing as Miroku and Sango approach. Sango's boomerang is gone, her kimono a beautiful purple matching Miroku's robes.

"It is so good to see you Kagome!" Sango says as she gives her a hug. "You're kimono is beautiful!" Kagome laughs, turning a slow circle.

"Sesshoumaru had it made for me." That gives them pause.

"He did?" Sango asks. Kagome nods.

"So you are doing all right here?" Kagome nods.

"Sesshoumaru has been watching over me like a hawk."

"Mother!" Rin suddenly appears from the crowd and, seeing the strangers, gathers a handful of Kagome's kimono, hiding behind her. "Who are they mother?" Rin says quietly. Kagome glances at them to see the stunned expressions on their faces.

"They are my friends, remember? You remember Shippo don't you?" Rin sees the small kitsune and smiles.

"Yes."

"Rin, why don't you go take Shippo and go play with your friends?" Rin nods, coming around Kagome to grab the kitsune's hand.

"Come on, lets go play!"

When they are gone Kagome turns to Miroku and Sango. They stare at her a moment, then Miroku coughs.

"Mother?" Kagome smiles slightly and nods.

"Rin thinks of me as her mother." They glance around, noticing the people around them starting to drift away from them. Sango edges closer to Kagome, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Why are they acting like this?" She whispers. Kagome smiles, touching the necklace around her neck.

"Lady Kagome?" Her attendant suddenly appears from the crowd and Kagome turns to her. "Lord Sesshoumaru is requesting your presence." Kagome nods, turning to her friends. They stare at her and she smiles slightly.

"I have to go. I'll find you later." They both nod as Kagome disappears back into the crowds, the groups parting for her as she follows her attendant. Up ahead she can see Sesshoumaru, standing now, and his eyes meet hers. She smiles and he smiles back, holding his hand out to help her up onto the dais.

* * *

I just want to say thank you to everyone for the amazing reviews I have been getting. Thanks for all the support! 


	13. Garden Meeting at Midnight

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a bit!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Council**

Kagome steps up onto the dais and inclines her head. Many of the crowd around the dais watch her and she feels slightly un-nerved by the hostility in the air.

"You summoned me?" He nods, rising from his chair to stand beside her. Many heads turn to watch him as he moves but he doesn't even seem to notice.

"It is customary that all lords of the lands and their mates meet during the Solstice to discuss the upcoming year." He says quietly, looking down at her. "You are not my mate but you are the lady of this house. If you do not wish to come, you may stay with your friends." She shakes her head and lays her hand on his arm briefly.

"I will come with you if you wish it, Lord Sesshoumaru.." He nods once and extends his arm, Kagome slipping her hand atop his as he guides her down from the dais and across the room.

A second set of doors are opened for them and Kagome sees that the council is already assembled. A hush falls over the assembled group, all eyes locked on her as the doors are shut behind them. The silence is violently broken as a demon jumps to his feet, pounding his fist in the table before him.

"This is outrageous!" He yells, pounding his fist on the table again. Kagome immediately shrinks back, tucking herself closer to Sesshoumaru's side. He stands firm, his arm pushing her back behind him a bit. "She is a human! She has no place being in here with us!" Sesshoumaru does not reply at first, guiding Kagome down the length of the room toward a pair of chairs set at the end of the table.

The demon, realizing he is being ignored, grows even angrier. Many others are nodding as he continues. "It is an insult to have such a filthy little human whore in our presence. She has no right to..." His words suddenly die away as a steel hand clamps around his throat. Sesshoumaru is before him in less than a second, pushing him back against the wall as his hand tightens until it looks as if the demon's neck is going to break.

"How dare you insult a lady of my house, especially in my presence." Sesshoumaru says quietly, his eyes glowing crimson.

"Maybe I should go." Kagome says quietly from where she stands at the edge of the table. Sesshoumaru seems to calm a bit as he turns to her.

"No. You are in your rightful place." He says to her firmly yet gently before turning his attention back to the now blue in the face demon lord. "You, however, are not. I strip you of your lands, title, and everything you own. You are to be off my lands by sunrise." He growls into the demons face before launching him across the room. Despite the demon's large size he flies across the room and out the doors, a few startled shrieks coming from outside as the demon lord skids across the marble floor.

Sesshoumaru turns to the lord's mate, eyes still glowing.

"Do you wish to question me as well?" He says in a dark, low voice. The demoness shakes her head and he nods. "Does anyone else wish to question Lady Kagome's place?" Many demons shake their heads, all remaining silent.

Sesshoumaru turns his attention to the mate of the demon he had just thrown out. "You take your husband's place as lord of the lands. Make sure you are a better lady than he was a lord." Sesshoumaru says, making it known that it is a threat and not a suggestion before heading toward the front of the table where Kagome waits. After they seat themselves he leans forward.

"Let us begin."

The council went rather quietly after that, and quickly. Many demons glance at them as Sesshoumaru and Kagome leave the room. Part of the way there they meet with Miroku and Sango. They both bow and Sesshoumaru returns the gesture.

"I will have a servant show you to a room." He says "It will be to cold for you to travel tonight." Sango bows.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." He turns to Kagome.

"If you wish to go with them, you may." She smiles and tugs on his hand slightly. He leans down and she gives him a small kiss on the cheek. When he draws back he smiles, forgetting all the heated looks they were receiving, many simply aghast at her behavior toward the demon lord.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." She says quietly before hurrying away.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku trail behind the servant, a small adolescent demon. Kirara rides on Sango's shoulder, the demon cat having opted to remain outside the celebration. They all walk in silence until they get to the room, and as the demon bows his way out and shuts the door Kagome catches Kirara in mid-leap. She cuddles with the demon cat a moment before grinning at her friends.

"I'm so glad that you came!"

"You look like you are doing well." Miroku comments. Kagome nods as she perches on a nearby chair. Sango and Miroku sit on a couch, Kirara curling up in Sango's lap.

"I am. How is Kaede doing?"

"She's fine. She and the villagers are working on building a new shrine over Kikyou's grave." Miroku comments before he can catch himself. He watches Kagome's expression change and Kagome sighs.

"How is he?" She asks. Sango smiles slightly as she scratches one of Kirara's ears.

"Same as before. He is still sound asleep." Kagome nods, lost in her own thoughts until Sango's voice breaks her out.

"You seem pretty comfortable with Sesshoumaru." Kagome nods, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I guess…." Her voice dies when she sees the expression on their faces. "What do you mean by that?" Sango shrugs.

"I was just saying that you seem comfortable with him."

"Look, he's not as cold and ruthless as you think." Kagome says quickly. "He can actually be quite nice at times. He even had this kimono made for me. He's looked after me and even defended me when demon's came after the jewel."

"Kagome." She stops, shifting her gaze between one and the other. Miroku sighs, leaning forward slightly. "Kagome, you're defending him. He's tried to kill you at least twice in the past, he's nearly killed Inuyasha several times. He even worked with Naraku for a time." Miroku says quietly, Sango nodding along with his statement. "Have you considered the fact that he may be trying to make you feel this way in order to get the jewel with out a fight?"

"He wouldn't do that." Kagome states. "He has had several opportunities to take the jewel. He could have killed me and taken the jewel whenever he wanted but he hasn't. He has no interest in the jewel." Kagome says, her voice rising slightly. Miroku waves his hand in the air, trying to calm her down.

"Kagome, we're only thinking in your best interest. Perhaps you should go home for a while and think about this. Sesshoumaru may be trying to use you to his own advantage…" The doors suddenly burst open and Rin comes running into the room, Shippo right behind her. Rin runs up to Miroku and balls up her fist, punching Miroku soundly in the arm.

"Stop saying bad things to Kagome!" Rin yells. Miroku sits back, stunned. "Stop saying things that make my mother upset!" Rin nearly screams at him before turning and taking Kagome's hand. "Come on mother, let's go." Kagome glances at Sango and Miroku as she is pulled to her feet. They both watch her, shocked, as Rin pulls Kagome toward the door. Kagome stops long enough to turn back to them.

"I am happy here, even if it is with Sesshoumaru. You don't know him the way I do. If you can't accept the fact that I am happy here, then I guess you aren't thinking in my best interests." She says quietly before turning away and closing the doors behind her and Rin.

Out in the hall Kagome is able to turn the corner before she loses it. Kagome puts her back to the wall and slides down to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest as she starts to cry. Rin sits beside her on the floor, leaning against Kagome's side and remaining silent for a time before pushing her way into Kagome's lap, wrapping her arms around Kagome's neck. Kagome hugs the child to her a moment before heaving a sigh.

"Thank you Rin." She says quietly.

"Do you want me to go punch him again? I should." She says firmly. Kagome laughs, shaking her head.

"No. Come, let's go back to the party." Rin nods, jumping out of Kagome's lap as she stands.

Back in the immense hall Kagome pauses at the doorway, scanning the crowd for Sesshoumaru. After several minutes of not seeing him she follows Rin over to the food table, picking up a few small bites before heading for the dais, figuring he would be there. Feeling a bit exposed while standing on the dais she sits on the edge with Rin, talking with the girl and laughing.

Nearly an hour later Rin is leaning against Kagome's side, nearly asleep. Kagome has her arm around the child, rubbing her back slowly.

"Rin, let's go put you to bed." Kagome says quietly to her. After only getting a mumble in reply Kagome scoops the girl up, shifting her so Rin's head is on her shoulder before starting toward the doors. The demons make way for her, watching as she leaves. Even though the crowd had thinned out due to the late hour, there are still many in the hall.

Kagome relaxes as she leaves the hall and the stares behind her and heads down the halls toward Rin's rooms.

"Where are you going?" She turns abruptly, nearly dropping Rin in surprise. Sesshoumaru stands directly behind her, his gold eyes on her. He studies her face a moment and frowns slightly but says nothing, leaning forward to take the half asleep Rin from her before nodding for her to follow him.

Kagome opens the door to Rin's room for him, closing it behind them and watching as Sesshoumaru sets Rin down on her bed, pulling the blanket up over her before turning to leave.

"Good night Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin mumbles.

"Good night Rin." He says quietly before he and Kagome leave the room.

Outside the door he stops Kagome from heading down the hall toward her rooms.

"What's wrong?" She refuses to look him in the eye, instead staring down the hall.

"Nothing is wrong." She says quietly. He leans forward and Kagome finds herself holding her breath as his lips near her ear.

"I can smell your tears." He whispers to her. "You are upset. What is wrong?" He says quietly.

She stands completely still a moment than slowly moves away from him.

"I'm going to go take a walk." She says quietly. He lets her go, something inside him yelling at him to follow her. He watches as she disappears around the corner toward her rooms and he curses, turning abruptly and heading for his offices.

Kagome shuts the door to her rooms slowly, not even bothering to lock them before heading toward the garden doors. She grabs the long cloak like jacket that Sesshoumaru had commissioned to have made for her at the beginning of the winter, the soft white fur lining instantly warming her as she slips it over her kimono.

She hesitates only briefly, steeling herself against the cold before opening the doors and heading out into the garden.

Sesshoumaru resists the urge to slam the office doors behind him and stalks over to his desk. He sits, propping his feet up on the edge of his desk and staring off into a dark corner of his office, fuming over his own thoughts.

_Why won't she tell me? What happened to her that made her turn away from me?_ The salty smell of her tears still haunts him and he scowls.

Lost in his own thoughts he does not hear it at first, but the sound of footsteps in the snow covered garden outside draws him from his thoughts and he rises, moving to stand just inside the closed doors. Peering through the slots in the door he sees a figure clad in white moving almost silently through the white night. Even in the cold air he can smell her scent filling air, like a memory of spring the middle of winter. Sesshoumaru closes his eyes, drawing in the smell of her even from the distance. He watches her as she walks slowly through the gardens and he again feels the pull to reach out to her. He clenches his fist, resisting the urge. But all his resolve dissolved when she suddenly looks up, her beautiful, sad brown eyes meeting his across the snowy path of the garden.

Kagome senses the eyes on her and instantly knows it's him. She looks up slowly, the hood of her coat sliding back slightly and she looks directly at the doors to his office, seeing the outline of a tall white figure behind the doors.

Kagome watches as the doors slowly, the sadness and doubt in her heart disappearing in a moment as he steps out into the garden.

* * *

Yeah, i'm setting this up for a _scene _next chapter...hehehe...don't worry, half of it is already written so I won't keep you waiting long! 


	14. Forbidden Ground

I do not own anything Inuyasha (Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a while! LOL

Warning: Lemon here! (giggle)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Forbidden Ground

The silence in the garden encompasses them, isolating them from the world outside. Kagome remains unmoving under the now barren cherry tree, her heart skipping as she watches Sesshoumaru approach her. He walks silently through the snow, his long graceful stride swiftly carrying him to her. His long silver hair glints in the pale light coming from the castle behind him, making the snow seem dull in comparison. His gold eyes watch her, not the sharp, cold look he usually carries, the hard shell he shows the world. His eyes melt her heart with the emotion there, the evident concern and caring for her shaking her down to her very soul.

Sesshoumaru watches her watch him, his will to fight completely gone now as he watches the sadness and pain that had been in her eyes disappear as he nears, replaced now with a tender look that he had often seen her use when she is around Rin. He remembers how he used to yearn for her to look at him like that, just once. Now, as she watches him, he sees that tenderness but also more. A deep, soul wrenching emotion, one he had not seen in another's eyes in hundreds of years.

He stops near her and for a moment the silence is complete. They stare at each other, each wanting to cross that line but afraid to. The urge to reach out to her, to touch her, to take that sadness away sends him forward a step, Sesshoumaru hearing his own voice without realizing he is speaking.

"Kagome." He reaches his hand out to her, almost pleading, and for a moment he fears she will not take it but slowly her hand rises, her warm fingers sliding into his slowly. He guides her up to him, Sesshoumaru resting her hand against his chest before sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her against his body. Dipping his head down he buries his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent.

Kagome relaxes into his warmth, only realizing now how cold she was. Being so close to him sends her heart beating wildly in her chest and she rests her cheek against his chest, relishing the feel of his arm around her. His warmth, his touch, chases away the sadness and darkness in her heart and soul.

She is not sure how long they stand like that before Sesshoumaru draws back slightly, his hand leaving her back to rise enough to push the hood of her cloak back, letting her raven hair cascade freely over the stark white back. He threads his fingers through her hair slowly, starting at her temple and following the flow of her hair down. She closes her eyes, enjoying the gentle caress of his touch.

"Kagome?" She opens her eyes as he whispers her name to find his face just inches from hers. His gold eyes are staring into hers, as if searching her soul. "Why won't you talk to me?" The memory of her conversation suddenly comes back like a flood.

Sesshoumaru sees the wall coming up between them in her eyes and he feels his heart sink. _I'm losing her again. _"Kagome, please. Let me in. Talk to me." He pleads quietly. "Have I done something wrong? Have I upset you somehow?" He asks. She shakes her head and he can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's not you." She says quietly. He continues to run his fingers through her hair slowly.

"What has upset you?" Kagome's lip trembles slightly and she hurried brushes away tears that are about ready to spill over.

"Why can't they know you like I know you?" She whispers, her voice trembling.

"Who?" He whispers to her, stepping forward to draw her closer. She looks up at him, not even trying to hide the tears now.

"Everyone." He stares down at her a moment, his hand leaving her hair to rest again on her back.

"What do you mean?"

"I was talking with Miroku and Sango tonight. They still see you as I saw you before..." Her voice dies away a moment before she continues. "They don't know you. They still see you only as his half brother. They only see all the things you have done that they believe is wrong. They think..." Her voice dies again and she looks away. He leans his head down, nudging her forehead lightly with his nose. As she looks up at him he smiles slightly.

"You can tell me." She inhales slowly.

"They think that you are only keeping me here to try and get the jewel from me without a fight. They believe that you are only using me. They think I should go home." She says, sounding somewhat rushed toward the end.

Sesshoumaru stares at her a moment, his eyes changing the emotions shifting. Kagome holds her breath, ready to stop him from going after her friends in anger after what they had said. To her surprise, he merely holds her tighter.

"Do you wish to go home?" He whispers. "Do not feel like you must remain here. You are not a prisoner here. If you ever wish to go home, you have to merely say the word." Kagome shakes her head, clinging to the cloth of his hayori.

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you. That is what they can't understand. I am happy here. Happier than I ever was with the others or in my own time." She dips her head, nuzzling against his chest gently. "All I could ever ask for is to remain here with you." She says quietly. "As long as you want me here, I'll be here."

Sesshoumaru rubs her back slowly, lowering his head down to her up turned face. He rests his forehead against hers, the crescent moon on his forehead pressed against her skin as he smiles to her.

"I want you. Here, beside me, with me. I want you to boss Jaken around, I want you as a mother to Rin. I want you for myself. In every way for the rest of your days."

A wind suddenly blows through the garden, bringing them back to their senses and he steps back slightly, his hand still on her back. She shivers, the cold wind blowing her hair to one side. She steps forward, cuddling into his heat again and he chuckles slightly.

"Let's get you inside before you freeze."

In her rooms he makes sure the doors are shut and locked, Kagome disappearing around the barrier to her futon as Sesshoumaru checks and locks the front doors to her apartment.

When Kagome comes back around the barrier she has discarded the white cloak, clad now in her red kimono. She stops near him and he reaches out, fingering the cloth at her neck slowly.

"It took three days to find this cloth." He says quietly, a tinge of humor in his voice. "I never knew there was so much fabric down in the seamstresses shop." Kagome laughs slightly, putting her hand over his.

"I love it." He nods, stepping closer.

"May I stay tonight?" Kagome stares up at him a moment before nodding slowly.

"Tonight and every night after." She whispers, her hands drifting down to untie the belt around her obi. As the fabric comes away she lets it drop to the floor, her hands falling to her sides as she lets the outer kimono fall open. Sesshoumaru hesitates, watching her a moment and Kagome takes his hand, resting his hand on her shoulder near the edge of her kimono. She lets her hands fall, letting him make the decision.

Slowly Sesshoumaru slides the kimono fabric off one shoulder, than the other. Clad only in her inner kimono now she goes to untie the sash but he stops her.

"Don't do this unless you want to." He says quietly. "There will be no going back for both of us if we do this." He says gently. Kagome stares up at him, untying the sash to her inner kimono and letting it fall. Her kimono falls open slowly and she steps forward, her body against his.

"I have wanted this for months. I want you." She whispers. He nods, reaching out to her. Instead of touching her he pulls her inner kimono closed.

"Come with me." He says gently before taking her hand, her other hand holding her kimono closed as he guides her toward the baths.

In the baths Sesshoumaru turns to her, sliding his hand around her neck gently. Her eyes close and he slides his hand down her shoulder and arm, removing her inner kimono slowly. As he hangs it behind him he studies her.

The steam of the hot baths condenses on her skin, water droplets trailing down her exposed skin. She had not worn the undergarments from her era and stands before him now naked. Her long black hair glistens in the humid air, trailing down to her waist.

Kagome looks up at him, all her vulnerability and trust in her eyes. He steps forward and reaches out to her. She watches him as he slides his hand down her arm and takes her hand. He turns her slowly, steadying her as she steps into the bath. She lowers herself into the hot water and sighs, her eyes watching him as he easily sheds his hayori. She averts her eyes as he sheds his pants, not meeting his gaze again until he is in the bath with her.

He stands in the middle of the bath for a time, watching her. She stares back at him and smiles slightly. He stares at her, thoughts racing through his mind. Only one he can hear clearly though, and it rings through his mind as he slowly lifts his hand, palm up toward her.

Kagome rises slowly, hesitantly at first, before walking slowly toward him, sliding her hand into his. He guides her closer, until her body is just inches from his. He keeps his hand in hers as he leans his head down slowly, his entire body screaming for the feel of her lips on his. A jolt surges through him as his lips touch hers and he feels her relax slightly, allowing him entry into her mouth with a sigh.

His hand rises just enough to slide down her back as his head dips down, kissing her jawbone before moving to her neck. She gasps as he nuzzles her neck gently, his lips kissing her neck lightly. Her free hand touches his chest a moment before sliding down and to the side, tracing the curve of his narrow waist to rest just above his hip, her hand tracing the double purple stripes there. He has to pause a second to gather his thoughts, her touch nearly undoing him. After a second he releases her hand and it joins its companion, Kagome resting her hand on the other side of his hip. Sesshoumaru grips the back of her neck through her hair, guiding her head back slightly, supporting her head.

Kagome shivers, moving closer to him as she feels his tongue slide across her skin slowly, tracing the curve of her neck. Her hands tighten on his waist as a rush of passion sweeps through her body and it takes all her self restraint not to press her body against his lustfully.

Finished on one side he begins on the other, placing a kiss against her throat before moving. As he licks her neck slowly she can feel how tense he is beneath her hands. Letting passion guide her actions she slowly pulls his hips closer.

Kagome gasps and Sesshoumaru stills as their hips touch, the feel of their skin sliding against the others driving both of them breathless. Her breasts press against his chest and she can feel it vibrating as he growls, not a growl of anger but of passion. It makes Kagome's blood heat and she arches her back slightly.

"Kagome..." He growls, his hand tightening in her hair.

She looks up at him, seeing the passion in her eyes mirrored in his. She stretches up to kiss him but he draws back slightly. "Only if you truly want this. Think of what you are asking." He says quietly. She leans forward, whispering to him.

"I want this." She whispers. "I want you." He nods, his head dipping down to kiss her.

After breaking the kiss he guides her from the bath and wraps her inner kimono around her before guiding her into the outer room.

The air in her room is cold compared to the heat of the baths and she shivers slightly. He guides her toward the futon and sits her down. He kneels before her and Kagome unties the sash of her inner kimono, leaving it closed for him to decide when. He leans forward, Kagome whimpering as he passes her mouth and goes for her neck again, her whimper turns to a moan as his tongue traces her throat slowly.

"Have you ever...?" He asks quietly against her neck.

"No." He pauses, his gold eyes studying her.

She nods to his unspoken question, threading her hands into his hair and guiding his head back down to her neck.

Kagome leans back and he guides her down, both of them shifting until they are laying fully on the bed. Kagome rests her head on one of the pillows, Sesshoumaru settling his weight atop hers slowly. Her kimono falls open as Sesshoumaru slides down her body, tracing her collarbone with kisses.

Kagome's breath catches as his fingers brush the side of her breast and she nearly cries out as his mouth finds her breast, teasing her nipple slowly with his fangs. Her hands tangle into his hair as he lavishes her nipple, pausing just a moment before moving to the other. Kagome arches her back, her hips bumping his and her heart beats double time when she feels the sheer size of him against her leg.

Sesshoumaru's hand slides down, cupping her side gently and staying there a moment before venturing further south. His hips lift enough to allow his hand access and she gasps as his hand finds her center. His talons trail across her core and she trembles beneath him, gasping as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her.

He stops when he sees tears brimming her eyes.

"Have I hurt you?" He whispers. Kagome shakes her head, guiding him back up and kissing him passionately. Kagome spreads her legs wider as he settles himself between her legs.

He stares at her a moment, brushing the damp hair from her face. The question is there, she can easily read it in his eyes. Behind that question is a fire, just as intense as the one burning in her now, and for the first time she can see a kind of love in those eyes. She smiles up at him, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"I accept you into my body and heart." She whispers. He lifts his head enough to kiss her as he aligns himself to her, beginning to enter her slowly.

Kagome whimpers as he enters her, her body feeling slightly strained from his sheer size but her passion quickly makes her forget as she shivers. Unaccustomed to such raging emotions and the feel of him she lets him take control, following his unspoken commands. His hand traces her skin, his talons trailing down her skin making her shiver as he continues to sink deeper into her.

The tip of him touches her barrier and he pauses, tightening his grip on her hip and he thrusts forward, seating himself completely in her in one hard thrust. Kagome grunts and would have cried out if he hadn't been kissing her. Tears well up in her eyes and he waits for her, holding himself still above and inside her until she nods, lifting her head enough to press her lips to his.

He begins moving his hips slowly, giving her time to adjust and soon she is meet him in the slow tempo, Sesshoumaru letting her set the pace at first. Kagome's hands gliding over his skin, gripping his hips and urging him faster.

He moves his hips faster, driving himself deeper and deeper into her with each thrust, his speed increasing as the passion in them both rises. He slides his hand down, fitting his arm beneath her hips and lifting her hips up while he increases his tempo. Kagome grips the blankets beneath her, her passion filled eyes locked on him, watching him as he does her.

Kagome's eyes close as she climaxes, releasing a low moan as her body spasms around his, shivering from her head to her toes. Her legs shake as she wraps her legs around his hips and pulling him even deeper into her as he thrusts one last time before he climaxes.

Catching their breaths he slowly lowers her body to the futon, resting his body atop hers. He rests his head against her chest, his hand finding its way to her hair again. Kagome strokes his temple slowly, and he listens to the sound of the slowing beat of her heart.

"Will you be here in the morning?" She whispers, her fingers stroking his temple slowly.

_Only death itself could take me from your arms. _He thinks as he twines a curl of her hair around his finger.

"Yes, my mate..." He says quietly, the one solitary emotion that had hidden itself deep inside him for so long finally making itself known. "...my love."

* * *

Okay...you have GOT to tell me what you think. (That's not a demand, more like an urgent request. Lol) Hope you enjoyed! 


	15. Christmas: Modern Style?

I do not own anything Inuyasha (Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a while! LOL

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Christmas: Modern Style?

Kagome wakes first, reluctantly being drawn away from a wonderful dream.

Something tickles her nose and she opens one eye slowly, a small smile creeping across her face when she sees that her dream was more than just a dream.

A head of silver white hair rests on her shoulder, bangs tickling her nose. She can feel his forehead against her neck, his arm tucked against her side and holding her to him. Sometime during the night he had drawn the blanket up over them both before falling asleep.

Kagome studies him in the near darkness of the room, moving slowly so as not to wake him as she toys with a strand of his hair. As she runs her fingers through his hair slowly a thought suddenly occurs to her and her hand stills.

_What will he be like when he wakes?_ She wonders. _He says that he loves me, that he cares for me, but how will he react when he fully realizes the line that he has crossed if he doesn't already? Will he go back to being like he was before, like he is during the day? Will he regret what we have done? _

She is drawn out of her thoughts as he shifts against her, his arm sliding up her side to slip over her shoulder and into her hair. His nose bumps her neck gently.

"You are awake already." He says softly. She nods, resuming to toying with his hair.

"Sorry I woke you." He shakes his head slightly against her shoulder and slowly lifts his head. Kagome finds herself holding her breath as she meets his eyes. He studies her a moment, curious at the slightly apprehensive look in her eyes.

"What is it?" She shakes her head, sliding her arms up his back to thread her fingers into his hair.

"Nothing, just stupid thoughts." He tips his head to the side slightly.

"What kind of thoughts?" She hesitates, looking away briefly.

"I was afraid that when you woke you would…regret." He stares at her a moment then shifts forward to press his lips to her forehead.

"Never." He whispers to her. She grins and slowly stretches beneath him. He groans and she giggles, the giggle turning into a shriek as he suddenly sits up on the bed, pulling her with him. He pulls her up to her feet with him, hefting her weight off her feet before starting to carry her across the room.

"You need a bath." He remarks, wrinkling his nose. She smacks him in the shoulder, trying hard to look angry.

"Speak for yourself. You only bathe once a month!"

"I do not get as dirty as you." He comments. She scowls at him.

"So I'm dirty now?" He gives her a look that makes her skin tingle and her toes curl. His hand around her waist slides down slightly to her hip.

"Very." She smiles, mimicking his look as best she can. She guesses she does a good job as she feels him react.

"Only as dirty as you." She comments idly as they stop near that baths. He lets her slide down to her feet and she remains pressed against him.

"Will you be bathing with me, my lord?" She asks, somewhat teasingly. He eyes her a second than slowly guides her back, walking her backwards into the water with him.

* * *

"Every year, around this time, my family celebrates Christmas." Kagome says quietly. She sits between his legs in the hot bath water, her back to his chest. She rubs her feet up and down the side of his feet as she talks. "Even though not many in town celebrate Christmas, she liked the whole idea so we started celebrating it every year. Ever since I started traveling back in the feudal era I haven't had the chance to get back in time for Christmas much." 

"What is it like?" He asks softly in her ear.

"Well, everyone buys presents for everyone else, wrapping them up so no one can see what's inside. Christmas morning everyone wakes up early and they all go and open their presents together, then Mom spends all day in the kitchen making a huge dinner for that night."

"Do you want to go back for Christmas this year?" He asks, stumbling slightly on Christmas. She leans back to look over her shoulder at him.

"Could I? I haven't been back for Christmas in two years. It would make mom so happy." He nods, twirling a finger around a dangling curl from her hair. After a second he shifts her forward, rising from the baths. She does not avert her eyes this time, watching him in appreciation and awe as he stands over her.

"I have some things to take care of before we leave. I'll see you this afternoon." She nods, lifting her head up as he bends down to kiss her briefly before slipping out of the room.

* * *

Kagome is still soaking in the baths when she hears her attendant come in, Kagome calling out to her as her attendant starts calling in her usual, and slightly annoying, way. 

"I'm in here." The attendant appears in the doorway, appearing slightly miffed.

"You're friends have been searching for you everywhere. They have half the castle in an uproar." Kagome sighs, rising from the baths slowly. She aches slightly in places she didn't even know she had but she has to suppress a smile.

Her attendant helps her dress for the day, Kagome catching the constant, curious glances being shot her way. Finally after an hour Kagome turns to her, the demoness nearly dropping the brush.

"If you have something to say or ask, just say so." Kagome says, eyeing the demoness. Her eyes widen slightly before she glances around, then bends down, whispering in Kagome's ear.

"How was he?" Kagome's eyes widen and she jerks back, nearly falling off her stool in surprise.

"What?!" The demoness smiles at Kagome's apparent surprise.

"How was he?" Kagome simply stares at her then looks away, knowing her cheeks are bright red.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The demoness kneels down beside Kagome, lowering her voice.

"I know that you have lain with Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome glances at her sharply.

"How would you know that?" She asks rather tartly. The demoness smiles and taps her nose.

"Dog nose, remember? I can smell him on you still. Especially over on your bed…"

"All right, I get the idea." Kagome breaks in before the demoness says something that would embarrass her even more. She had forgotten how keen a dog's nose is. "Yes, I did." She glances at the demoness, suddenly unsure. "Do you have issues with that?" The demoness laughs.

"Heavens no! About time if you ask me." She comments before taking the hairbrush to Kagome's hair again, beginning to rattle off all the events that were planned for the day as if the whole conversation had not happened. Kagome sighs, smiling despite herself.

* * *

On her way to Sesshoumaru's offices she sees Sango and Miroku further down the hall. She keeps walking even though they see her and call out her name. The hurt of what they had said still burns her, and she fights the urge to go back to them. 

Every demon they encounter or even pass by gives Kagome a second look, many of surprise, some of anger, many of jealousy from the female demoness's. With relief she slips into Sesshoumaru's office, her attendant taking post outside the door as she shuts it behind Kagome.

Sesshoumaru looks up from where he is sitting at his desk and he motions her forward. Jaken stands silent at his side, a large lump already on the small imp's head. Jaken refuses to look at Kagome, even when she greets him.

"You sent for me Lord Sesshoumaru?" He nods.

"I have informed Jaken of our trip. We will leave at first light tomorrow." She nods. "Is there anything you wish to bring your family?" He asks. She thinks a moment, then shakes her head.

"I cannot think of anything." He nods, rising slowly.

"Come with me." She nods, brushing past Jaken. The imp goes to follow but a cold look from Sesshoumaru stops the imp.

Out in the gardens Sesshoumaru waits until they are out of sight before grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her behind a large tree. He presses her back against the bark and pins her there, his lips finding hers hungrily. 

After a moment he draws back, laughing slightly.

"Why can I not get enough of you?" He says quietly. She giggles.

"It works both ways." she whispers back, her hand boldly slipping under his hayori, stroking his chest. His breath catches a moment, then he actually laughs, a low, throaty laugh.

"You are quite a little vixen, aren't you." He states. She nods and he draws away slowly. "Go pack your things. I'll see you later." She nods, nuzzling his neck slightly. He stops his retreat abruptly, his body going still as she teases the skin of his neck with her lips, then her teeth. He growls, a low growl and grabs her arm.

"If you don't stop that, we'll make a scene." He says huskily. Kagome smiles, drawing back slightly and reminding herself to remember that for later.

"As you wish." She starts to head toward the office doors and he stops her again. The look on his face is so funny Kagome can't help but giggle.

"Is Jaken really that frightened of me?"

* * *

For those of you who wanted Sesshoumaru back in the modern era, the next chapter I think you guys and galls will like. Enjoy! 


	16. Truce

I do not own anything Inuyasha (Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a while! LOL)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Truce

Kagome is awoken by Sesshoumaru before dawn even breaks. His hand sliding up her bare stomach sends her into a giggling fit, Kagome curling up in a ball.

"Good morning to you too." She says as she regains some of her composure. He merely smiles, Kagome having to stop his hand from finding that ticklish spot again. Kagome rolls over to face him, snuggling up close against the chill of the room. He pulls the blanket up a bit higher, tucking it around her shoulders.

"We are leaving soon so do not go back to sleep." He says softly. Kagome's eyes fly open and she jumps up from the futon, tossing the blanket away. She stretches, ignoring the chill and hurrying toward the nearest clothing, which happened to be the inner kimono that had been deposited on the floor somewhere between the front door to her apartments and the futon.

Sesshoumaru still lies on the bed watching her, bemused, as she scrambles for her clothes. After a few minutes he rises as well, gathering his clothes.

When both are dressed Sesshoumaru goes to slip out the garden doors. Kagome is about to follow him but he stops her, halfway out the doors.

"Stay here and remember your coat." He whispers to her. "I'll come back for you when it's time to go." She pouts.

"Why should I stay in here?" She challenges him. He gives her a look but she stands her ground.

"It's too cold. Now stay here." He says swiftly before planting a kiss on her forehead and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

He comes back about an hour later, Kagome hearing him open the front doors to her apartments from where she sits near the garden doors. She rises and turns, meeting him half way across the apartment. Beneath her white cloak she is wearing one of her winter kimonos, the fabric thicker than others, and with a few more layers beneath. Even through all that cloth she can feel him warmth encompassing her as he wraps his arm around her. He plants a light kiss on her forehead before looking her over.

"Are you ready to go?" She nods as he runs his hand down her braided hair. He frowns slightly before toying with an escaped lock near her ear.

* * *

"We'll be traveling by air, so we'll have to stop for the night, but we'll be there tomorrow morning if this weather holds." He comments as they walk out the main doors of the castle. Au-Un waits for them, Kagome stopping in surprise when she sees the two huge bags strapped to Au-Un's saddle.

"What are those?" He glances sideways at them

"Things." Taking the hint that he isn't going to tell her she lets him hoist her up into the saddle. As he arranges the cloak around her and over her legs she sees movement behind him.

Kagome watches as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara emerge from the castle and head toward them.

"Are they leaving today?" She asks quietly. Sesshoumaru nods, not even looking up.

"They are coming with us." Kagome frowns down at him as he continues. "We are both traveling to the same destination. It seemed logical." Kagome scowls at him a moment then sighs.

"I don't know what to do with you." She says under her breath. His head comes up and he gives her a look that can't help but make her smile.

"I could think of something." Her eyes go wide and her cheeks turn red as he stares at her and he chuckles, making her look away. "Just talk to them. I have already."

"You didn't threaten them did you?" He shook his head.

"On the contrary, we just talked. Well, I talked, they listened." He says as Kagome rolls her eyes.

By then the small group is close enough to hear their conversation and Kagome quiets, watching as Sango and Miroku approach. Shippo remains on Miroku's shoulder, Kirara sitting perched on Sango's. Before either of them can speak Kagome smiles brightly.

"Good morning. Are you guys ready to go?" Kagome watches as both of them visibly relax, Sango managing a smile and nodding.

"We're all ready." She sets Kirara down and the cat jumps away a few feet before transforming, the smaller two tails suddenly becoming a massive cat with a blast of heat and flame. Au-Un simply snorts at her display and looks away, clearly unimpressed.

"Can your cat keep up with Au-Un?" Sesshoumaru asks, patting the saddle. Sango giggles as Kirara huffs, seeming almost grumble something under her breath as she growls slightly and pins Au-Un with a challenging stare.

Shippo suddenly leaps into Kagome's lap, his hind paws on the saddle in front of her, his front paws on her knee.

"Can I ride with you Kagome?" She nods, noticing that Sesshoumaru watches as she opens her cloak enough for Shippo to crawl in, curling up in her lap against her stomach. "I'll keep you warm Kagome!" She giggles as she wraps her cloak around Shippo so only his head is showing. Sango and Miroku laugh at the sight and Sesshoumaru merely shakes his head.

"All right, let's go." He says loud enough for them all to hear as he forms his cloud beneath him.

* * *

It is toward mid day, the group taking a break to eat and rest a bit before continuing on. Sesshoumaru stands slightly apart from the group, out a little bit into a field at the edge of the woods. Kagome and the others sit beneath the boughs of the trees, sheltered from the snow and they talk.

Kagome inwardly sighs, watching Sango fidget slightly as Kagome talks with Miroku, the monk tending to some of the meat that they had brought with them from the castle. Miroku cooks it over the fire, turning the skewers occasionally. Finally she can't take it anymore.

"Sango." The other girl stops, staring at Kagome almost fearfully. "I know you want to say something. Go ahead and say it." Sango glances at Miroku.

"We're sorry for what we said." Sango says in a rush. "You are right. We are just concerned for your safety, we weren't thinking of your happiness."

"It's all right Sango. I understand." Kagome says, glancing over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru. "I can understand completely. I just hope you can get to know him better. He's not as bad as everyone believes he is. Thank you." She says as she takes the skewer Miroku hands to her. When he hands her another one she frowns.

"For Sesshoumaru." She smiles, taking it and rising to her feet.

"I'll be right back." They both nod, watching as she makes her way toward him.

Sesshoumaru hears her approach but doesn't turn from his contemplation of the snow covered field. Only when she is standing beside him does he look down at her.

Kagome studies him a moment, slightly concerned by the look on his face.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She says quietly, temporarily forgetting the skewers in her hands. He smiles slightly.

"No." He glances back at the group under the trees. She follows his gaze, then smiles slightly, shifting a skewer to hold both in one hand as she reaches out to him. She lays her hand on his arm.

"Why don't you join us?" She asks, waving the skewers in the air. He narrows his eyes at her slightly.

"You know I don't eat human food." She smiles and waves them again, closer to his face this time.

"I've seen you do it, so don't give me that. You just don't want to." He stares at her a second, then slides his arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. He leans his head down and Kagome nearly drops the skewers as he brushes his lips against hers.

She isn't sure which is more shocking, the unanticipated affection or the fact that he is kissing her in front of her friends. He draws back slightly, never taking his eyes off her.

"Are they all right with me?" He asks. She smiles slightly and shrugs.

"I am sure they are, but why not give them a chance?"

Sango and Miroku watch the couple and Sango shakes her head slightly.

"I never would have imagined." Miroku nods, Sango easily slapping away his wandering hand. He merely smiles and continues eating. Sango glances at him and shifts a bit closer to him as a chill wind suddenly blows through the trees.

They both watch as Sesshoumaru, lead by Kagome gripping his hand, approach the camp. He hesitates, watching Miroku as the monk studies him.

Without warning Miroku smiles widely, gesturing toward a fallen log near the small fire.

"Take a seat."

* * *

So yeah, I know this one is kind of boring but I'm getting ready to wrap this one up so stay with me please! Lol….please review and let me know what you think so far! 


	17. Modern Introductions

I do not own anything Inuyasha (Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a while! LOL)

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. It's a little bit longer and I'm having some internet connection problems

Thanks for your patience!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Modern Introductions

Kagome sees the well first, glancing over at Sesshoumaru where he sails through the air beside Au-Un. He glances over at her and smiles slightly at her evident amusement, then he nods forward to where Sango and Miroku ride atop Kirara. Sango is waving wildly at her as they continue on toward the village.

That morning Sango and Miroku had decided to continue heading to the village while Sesshoumaru and Kagome go to the well. Kagome waves back as Au-Un beings to descend. 

Once on the ground Kagome heads to the well, peering down into it's dark depths. Turning back she sees Sesshoumaru drop the bags one tied to Au-Un's saddle beside the well.

"Are they coming with us?" She asks. He nods.

* * *

Alone in the clearing Sesshoumaru moves to stand behind her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back against him. His head dips down till his mouth is next to her ear.

"Alone at last." Kagome giggles, leaning back against him.

"My friends are not that bad." She insists quietly. He chuckles.

"That demon slayer has quite a handle on that lecherous monk." He states. She nods.

"She always has." Kagome says as she catches Sesshoumaru's hand as it begins to wonder. "Maybe you spent too much time with him." She says rather pointedly. He merely backs away, easily picking up the two large bags and hefting them in one hand. "So how are we going to get those through the well with us?" She asks, eying the bags.

Before she can say another word he wraps his arm around her and pulls her against him, pinning her body to his securely. Kagome has just enough time to wrap her arms tightly around his waist before he leaps up into the air, landing briefly and lightly on the edge of the well before hopping in.

As he lands on the other side of the well, one leap in sends them flying up the well, Sesshoumaru landing lightly on the edge of the well in her time. As he sets her on her feet she cuffs him in the shoulder.

"You scared the day lights out of me!" She yells. He merely smiles and drops the bags beside her before stepping down.

* * *

As Kagome opens the doors to the well house a cold blast of air greets her and she has to blink a few times. Outside the world is white, a fresh, thick layer of snow blanketing the ground. Tracks can be seen all over the yard, and a snowman stands guard near the well door. Sesshoumaru gives it a curious glance before following Kagome into the house.

"Mother! I'm home!" Kagome yells as she shuts the door behind Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome?!" Kagome is almost immediately embraces as her mother comes racing into the kitchen. "You're home! Just in time for Christmas too!" Souta and Kagome's grandfather meander into the kitchen and after all the greetings Kagome's mother puts tea on the stove, insisting that they both have something hot to drink.

"What's in the bags dear?" Kagome's mother asks as Sesshoumaru tucks the bags into a corner.

"He refuses to tell me." Kagome states flatly, giving Sesshoumaru a look. "So, what is in the bags?" She asks him. He keeps a straight face, which isn't to hard for him.

"Things." Kagome frowns at him, then glances at the bag.

Suddenly their conversation from yesterday morning comes to mind and she gasps, pointing at the bags.

"Those are presents aren't they!" Again a straight face.

"I don't know." Kagome scowls as Kagome's mother laughs.

"You didn't have to bring anything dear." Sesshoumaru shrugs, letting the mask slip as he smiles slightly.

"Kagome mentioned it was a tradition in your family." He says simply, taking the cup her mother hands him. Kagome smiles slightly but remains silent.

"Here you go dear." Kagome's mother hands her a tea cup and Kagome studies it a second.

"Mother, could I get a ride to the mall today?"

"Sure, but why dear?"

"There are some things I want to get for Christmas."

"What is a mall?" Sesshoumaru asks. Kagome has to think a moment.

"Well, a mall is a place where there are a lot of shops where you can buy a lot of different things."

"Can I come with you?" He asks. Kagome frowns, studying him. He stares back, frowning. "What?"

"I don't think your ears would be too much of a problem but I don't think there is any makeup in the world that could cover your stripes." She says, staring at the twin purple stripes on his face. Kagome's mother nods.

"With Inuyasha, all he had to wear was a ball cap to cover his ears." Kagome's mom remarks. Sesshoumaru suddenly smiles and leans back slightly in his chair.

"What else would I have to change?" Kagome shrugs.

"Well, we might have to cover your ears somehow. You look like an elf. And the moon on your forehead" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow and she merely smiles widely. "Well your ears do make you look like an elf." She states. "Though I think your ears are adorable." He gives her a look that makes her cheeks blush, thank heavens her mother misses that, and then to her surprise he closes his eyes.

He doesn't move for a second and she leans forward.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's mother turns at the sound of concern in her daughters voice and both watch as Sesshoumaru merely holds up his index finger.

Kagome gasps, nearly dropping her tea cup as she watches. Slowly, to her utter surprise, Sesshoumaru's twins stripes on his face begin to disappear, fading into his skin tone.

After several minutes he opens his eyes again. Kagome stares at him, her jaw slack.

"How is that?" Kagome merely stares at him a moment, then rises from her chair and comes around the table, running her hands along his skin. Threading her fingers into his hair she feels his ears, stunned that the once slim, elf like ears are now gone, replaced by regular human ears.

"How did you do that?" He tilts his head back to look up at her where she stands behind him, the top of his head against her middle.

"Not many demons can do it, but I have the ability to mask my demon markings. A skill father taught me." She smiles then brushes aside his bangs, revealing the crescent moon on his forehead. "You never saw it because there is really no need for me to in my time."

"Your moon is still there though." He shrugs.

"That one I can't mask." She smiles widely, placing a kiss on his moon.

"We'll just say it is a tattoo."

"What about a name dear? Sesshoumaru does sound a bit odd for this day in age." Kagome's mom comments. Kagome smiles down at him, one eye brow raised.

"That won't be a problem either, will it Sesshy?" She says coyly.

* * *

After a lengthy struggle to find some clothes that Sesshoumaru could fit into and a few hilarous mishaps trying to get him dressed, Kagome's mom drops of Sesshoumaru and Kagome at the mall and agreeing to meet again in four hours as Kagome drags Sesshoumaru inside.

Instantly all his senses are bombarded with smells. He immediately claps his hand over his nose and groans. Kagome looks up sharply, studying him a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"This place reeks!" He says softly, leaning down to her.

"Do you want to leave?" He shakes his head, taking her hand and guiding her though the pre-Christmas mob. While traversing the mall, Sesshoumaru receives many looks, especially from women, but one sharp look at any curious gazers sends them looking elsewhere, usually another store. He remains quiet most of the time, simply observing everything around them.

They are near the food court when Kagome hears it. She groans inwardly and Sesshoumaru turns his head, scanning the crowded tables.

"Someone is yelling your name." He remarks, pointing toward a table crowded with girls. She nods, waving slightly at her friends.

"Hi guys!" Seeing the man with her, her friends are instantly crowding around her.

"Kagome! You're back from the hospital!" Kagome nods, squeezing Sesshoumaru's hand slightly before he can say anything. Thankfully he takes the hint and remains silent. The three girls look up at him, literally, and they all go silent for a moment. Yuka leans forward slightly, never taking her eyes off Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, who's this?" Kagome smiles brightly but the girls don't see it, their eyes locked on Sesshoumaru.

"Guys, this is Sesh. Sesh, this is Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They are my friends from school." He nods his head and the girls jump when he speaks.

"Nice to meet you." Without looking Yuka takes Kagome's hand, pulling her away slightly.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Kagome glances up at Sesshoumaru worriedly, thinking the girls suspected he isn't human. Sesshoumaru merely smiles and leans down, kissing her forehead lightly and releasing her hand.

"Go on, I'll wait right here." She nods, reluctantly being dragged away.

* * *

Once they are far enough away they all stop.

"Kagome!" Kagome jerks slightly.

"What?"

"What are you doing with him!" Yuka exclaims. Kagome shrugs.

"Christmas shopping." Yuka stomps her foot as Eri wags a finger at her. Kagome merely stares at her and Eri stops, suddenly grabbing Yuka's arm.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kagome nods.

"Yes." The three girls shriek and Sesshoumaru's head comes up, pinning them with a stare. Kagome smiles slightly and he relaxes, going back to his scan of the crowded room.

"Where did you find him?!" Ayumi asks. Kagome shrugs again.

"I met him right after school ended." She says vaguely.

"So what happened to your other boyfriend? Mr. possessive?" Kagome looks away, her memory flashing back over the feel of the bowstring release and the look in his eyes.

"He died." Kagome says quietly. Yuka stops and Eri simply stares at her. Ayumi steps up, giving Kagome a massive hug.

"What happened to him?" Yuka asks.

"He was in an accident." Kagome says quietly, drawing away. Ayumi lets her go. "Look I have to get going. My mother will be here in a few hours to pick us up and I have more shopping to do. I'll call you guys later." With that she turns, gratefully escaping before they can ask her any more questions.

* * *

As she winds her way through the tables she looks up, seeing Sesshoumaru watching her. She can tell that he knows that she is upset about something and he holds his arm out to her. When she reaches him he tucks her against his side, his arm around her as he guides her away toward the stores on the other side of the food court.

* * *

The next morning when Kagome wakes, she stares at the desk opposite her futon and wonders where that came from, then suddenly remembers where she is. She lies in bed, the alarm clock beside her glaring a bright red seven o'clock in the morning. Kagome groans and buries her head deeper into the pillow.

Something moves against her waist and she smiles as the hand that had been on her stomach slides up slowly, tracing the silk neckline of her nightie to her shoulder than up her neck slowly. The fingers thread into her hair and pull her hair away from her ear. Even under all the covers she shivers as she feels the warm breath on her ear.

"Good morning." Rolling over she comes face to face with bright gold eyes.

"Good morning to you too." They simply stare at each other a moment, then Kagome sighs. "I guess we should go downstairs." He nods.

"You're brother has been whining that he wants to come wake us up for the last hour. You're mother is quite good at keeping him distracted. Your grandfather is mumbling, which I find he does a lot." Kagome laughs.

"You can hear all that from here?" He nods as her hand finds his ear, back to it's usual elfishness. Her hands trace the twin purple stripes along his face before she sighs again, rising from the bed. She shivers as the chill air of the room reaches her.

"Well, we should be going than before Souta bursts into the room. Mom can only keep him distracted for so long."

* * *

Cutesy, I know, but as per some previous requests I'm adding a bit more modern day/Sesshoumaru interaction there. And a heads up, there's more ahead!

Oh, BTW, sorry for the delay in posting again…..internet problems.


	18. Christmas Day

I do not own anything Inuyasha (Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a while! LOL)

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. It's a little bit longer and I'm having some Internet connection problems

Thanks for your patience!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Gifts

Downstairs Kagome is immediately jumped by Souta, her younger brother pulling her toward the couch. A small tree, decorated for the day with some fake snow and a few bulbs and garland sits on a stand near the television. Scattered around on the floor is wrapped presents. Souta releases her hand as she sits on the couch and he plops down on the floor, staring at a rather large box with his name on it. Sesshoumaru disappears a moment, returning with the large bags. He sets them at the end of the couch before sitting beside Kagome.

Sesshoumaru watches intently as Souta begins handing out the boxes, chatting excitedly.

Sesshoumaru seems almost startled when Souta plops a package in his lap. He simply stares at it, not sure what to do with it and Kagome laughs, setting hers down and leaning over to help him. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as she reads the tag.

"This one is from my mother." She says, holding the card up. He glances at her and she laughs as she wraps the new scarf that Souta had giver her around her neck.

"I couldn't have you left out dear." Kagome rips open the package for him, tossing the paper onto the floor before opening the box. Inside is a pair of socks. Kagome laughs, holding them up for him to see. He stares at them, baffled.

"You put them on your feet to keep your feet warm." She explains, swinging a leg up to show him the socks on her feet.

Suddenly Souta sets more presents in their laps before beginning to dig into his own pile off to the side. Kagome remains where she is against Sesshoumaru's side, assisting him when he needs it.

* * *

A little while later Sesshoumaru kneels in the middle of the floor amid horrible mutilated bundles of wrapping paper and pulls open one of the sacks. Kagome sits near him on the floor, where he had insisted she sit. 

The first bundle he draws out he hands to her grandfather. Sesshoumaru waits, watching as her grandfather opens it. He exclaims, holding up a bundle of papers for them to see.

"Demon warding sutras!" He exclaims before bowing to Sesshoumaru, whom nods deeply back before leaning toward Kagome.

"And unlike his, these will actually work. That monk friend of yours blessed them." He says quietly to her. Kagome giggles as Sesshoumaru turns back, drawing out a rather large box. He hands it to her mother and Kagome's mom's eyes widen when she feels the weight of the package. Slowly she unwraps it, exclaiming when she sees the gift.

Two silk kimono's lie nested in the box. One is dark red, much like Kagome's that she had worn to the Winter celebration, the other a dark green. She stares at them wide eyed a moment, then sets them carefully to the side. She walks up to Sesshoumaru and bends down, hugging him. When she draws away there are tears in her eyes.

"Thank you dear, they are beautiful." She says quietly. He actually smiles at her and nods his head slightly before turning back to the bag.

As he withdraws a box he turns to the expectant Souta.

"Before I give this to you, you must promise me not to use it unless in defense of your family." Sesshoumaru says seriously, pinning Souta with an intense golden stare. Souta nods, his eyes locked on Sesshoumaru.

"I won't." Satisfied Sesshoumaru hands Souta the box. Kagome's mom and grandfather all lean forward as Souta slowly and almost reverantly opens the box. Sesshoumaru nods slightly as Souta looks up at him.

"That is by the same sword smith that forged Tenseiga and was blessed by Kagome's traveling companion who is a monk." He explains as Souta slowly draws out the short sword. Looking as if made for Souta's height, the sheath is pure black. As he draws the blade slightly he stares at the silver hilt a moment, then slides it back into place before bowing so low to Sesshoumaru that he actually hits his forehead on the floor.

"Thank you!"

Finally he turns to Kagome and she smiles at him. He smiles back before handing her the small box. She takes it, pausing a moment before opening it slowly.

Inside nestled in a square of soft cloth, is a ring made entirely of jade. Kagome picks it up, holding it up for everyone to see before slipping it on each finger, finding the perfect fit on the ring finger of her left hand. She holds it up, Kagome's mother coming over to ooh and aah over it before Kagome rises onto her knees, Sesshoumaru sliding his arm around her waist as she leans in to kiss the moon on his forehead.

"It's beautiful." She whispers to him before turning back hurriedly.

"Oh I forgot, I got this for you too." She says, sliding a box out from under the couch. She hands it to him, grinning as he slices through the ribbon around it with a talon and opening the box.

Inside, stretched from end to end, is a brilliant red and white silk sash. He runs his fingers down it as he looks up at her. She smiles. "I've only seen you wear the blue and yellow one, so I thought I would get you a new one." He closes the box and motions her closer. She leans in and he kisses her forehead as she had done to him.

* * *

Kagome's mother rises, clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention. 

"All right, Souta and grandpa, go outside to make those snowmen you were talking about. I'm heading in to start dinner!" She exclaims happily as she scoops up her new kimono's and heads back to put them away.

As Kagome begins gathering all the paper Sesshoumaru rises, following Kagome's mom in to the kitchen. She doesn't say anything as he seats himself at the table behind her. They remain quiet for a time, until Kagome comes in carrying the large bag of shredded gift wrap.

"I'm going to take these outside." Kagome's mom nods, Both of them watching her go. As the door shuts behind her Kagome's mom turns.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Not in the least bit surprised, Sesshoumaru turns to her.

"I would ask permission to wed your daughter." That caught Kagome's mom slightly off guard.

"You want to what?"

"I ask your permission to wed your daughter." He says in all seriousness. Kagome's mom leaves the dish towel on the counter and sits across from Sesshoumaru. She is quiet a time, then sighs.

"If I consent, would she have to remain in the fuedal era?" She asks.

"No. She would be free to return here at any time." He reassures her. Kagome's mom nods.

"In this day in age, it would be up to Kagome to decide to marry you or not, but I sincerely thank you for asking me." She says quietly. "Yes, you have my consent, as long as Kagome is willing." He nods to Kagome's mother, rising.

"Do you need any help with dinner?" He asks as Kagome's mom gets to her feet.

"No, that's all right dear." She says, cheerful again. He nods, slipping outside quietly.

* * *

He follows Kagome's tracks in the snow, hesitating as he catches sight of her. 

The snow is falling slowly, the tiny flakes disappearing in the white blanket with their brethren.

Kagome stands unmoving, the snowflakes landing in her hair and disappearing into the black mass. Kagome's kimono hugs her curves, her grace completely visible even when she is not moving.

Kagome stands before the sacred tree, staring up at the spot on the tree trunk that is missing it's bark. Sesshoumaru walks slowly toward her, Kagome not looking up until he slides his arm around her, resting his chin on her head.

"I never thought of it until now, but Inuyasha should be here." She whispers. "Something must have happened to him, and that is why he isn't here." She whispers.

"When we get back we will check on him before we return to home." He whispers. She nods, turning in his arm. She smiles up at him, reaching up to toy with a lock of his hair.

"Thank you for this. For everything." He smiles slightly.

"I should be the one thanking you." He hesitates, glancing around. After a moment he backs away, keeping her hand to guide her across the yard.

He shuts the well house doors behind him, turning to Kagome standing before him. She follows him down and sits beside him on the edge of the well.

"What is it?" Kagome asks. He is quiet a moment, then he turns to her.

"How does a male in your time ask a female to wed him." Kagome simply stares at him, wide eyed.

"Um, well, he would simply ask her will you marry me." He nods.

"Is that all?"

"Well, sometimes he will get down on one knee." She says, her heart racing as Sesshoumaru slides down, kneeling before her, her hand still in his. He stares up at her and Kagome almost has to remind herself to breathe.

"Will you marry me?" He asks quietly. Kagome simply stares at him a long moment, then nods slowly.

"Yes."

* * *

When they go back inside Kagome hurries upstairs, Sesshoumaru planting himself at the table again. Kagome's mom, stirring something in a pot, does not glance up as he does. 

"How did it go dear?" She asks.

"She consented." Kagome's mom grins, immediately grabbing her kettle.

"This calls for some tea."

* * *

Kagome is upstairs, standing in the middle of her room and staring at her closet. It seems that every single white cloth in her closet is screaming at her and she suddenly grins, bursting out laughing and flopping onto her stomach on the bed. She hugs her pillow, her mind racing. 

_He asked! _She thinks, those simple two words echoing over and over in her head.

A knock at the door draws her away from her thoughts and she sits up as her mother comes in, holding a large garment bag.

"Sesshoumaru just told me he asked you to marry him." Kagome's mom says as she grins. Kagome nods. Her mother unzips the garment bag and Kagome gasps as she carefully pulls out the pure white kimono.

"I got married to your father in this." She says quietly, hanging it on the hook on her closet door. Kagome's mom joins her on the bed, both of them staring at it.

"I know I can not be there for your wedding..." She says, her voice quiet. "...but I want you to take this back with you to wear for your wedding, if you want to." Kagome stares at it a moment, then leans over, laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I would love to mom."

* * *

In the cover of darkness that night, Kagome's mom, brother, and grandfather escort Sesshoumaru and Kagome to the well. 

Kagome's mother lights the lamp that hangs inside the well house as Sesshoumaru shuts it behind her. Kagome sets the one bag they are bringing back with them down on the ground near the well, sitting on the edge. Safely tucked inside is the white wedding kimono, plus a camera. Kagome's mom had protested, but Kagome had insisted on bringing the digital camera back with her.

"You have a safe trip home." Kagome's mom says quietly. Kagome nods, shifting the kimono over her legs to ward off the chill. Sesshoumaru joins her, standing over her. He rests a hand on her shoulder and she glances up at him with a smile.

"Promise me you'll bring my first grandchild back for me to meet." Kagome's mom states. Kagome stares at her in shock and her cheeks turn a bit red as Sesshoumaru nods.

"We will." Equally shocked she looks up at him. He looks down at her and frowns. He is about to say something when she shakes her head, chuckling.

"Like he said."

"Are you sure you do not want to spend the night?" Kagome shakes her head.

"No, now would be the best time to go, while no one is here." Kagome's mom nods, giving her daughter one last hug. To Kagome's slight surprise Souta gives her a hug as well, her grandfather giving her a brief hug as well before grabbing Souta and heading up the stairs. Kagome's mom stops at the top, watching as Sesshoumaru slides his arm around Kagome's waist and lifting her up slightly against his body, Kagome holding the bag, now considerably smaller, against her side. One small hop sets them atop the well, and with one flicker of white and black, they disappear down the well. There is a brief flash of blue, then darkness descends on the inside of the well house.

* * *

I'm sorry for such a huge delay in posting, but i have been having college and internet issues to thank you all for your patience! 

A heads up...next chapter will quite fruity if you get my meaning...a little something for all of you who like a little Sesshoumaru/Kagome lemonaide.


	19. Lessons and Surprises

Here's a little thank you for 10,000 hits!

(A hint: Kagome gets a bit curious.)

Warning: MASSIVE LEMONS HERE!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Ninteen**

Lessons

Kagome's curiosity had finally gotten a hold of her. She sits before the garden doors, the doors before her open wide to allow in the warm spring air. It has been four months since she and Sesshoumaru had returned to the feudal era, and spring had finally driven away the snows of the winter to warm the air with the promise of summer.

Her attendant stands behind her, coming through her hair slowly as she hums a tune. Kagome fidgets with the seam of her light blue kimono, gathering her nerve.Kagome can already feel her cheeks turning red.

"Can I ask you something?" She finally asks.

"Of course Lady Kagome." The attendant says, not even paying attention.

"I was wondering how..." Her voice dies and her attendant looks up, the comb pausing in mid stroke.

"How what?" Taking a deep breath Kagome blurts it out.

"How do dog demons like it?" Her attendant stares at her, completely confused.

"Like what?" Kagome's cheeks flame red and her attendant stares at her a moment, then suddenly laughs. "Oh, you mean THAT." Kagome nods. Her attendant laughs again then pulls up a stool. She perches on the end, leaning close to Kagome. "No need to be embarrassed. I'm mated to a dog demon too remember. I'm the best person to ask. So, what do you wanna know?" Kagome merely stares at her a moment, then looks away.

"Just, what do they like?"

"Has he taken you from behind yet?" She studies Kagome's completely horrified expression and giggles. "I guess not. Okay, I'll tell you a few pointers, then you can decide how and when to use them, okay?" Kagome nods.

"All right." Her attendant shifts a little closer and lowers her voice a little more.

"First of all, domination." Kagome frowns.

"Domination?" She nods.

"Outside of these walls, male dog demons are constantly domineering. They have to be in control ALL the time. They always have to show that they are higher up than the other dog demons around them, but they submit to the one they know is the leader." Kagome nods, showing she understands as the demoness continues. "Has he ever pinned you down?" Kagome's eyes go wide and she has to think back, her cheeks turning even redder before she shakes her head.

"No." The demoness nods.

"He will never admit it out loud, but almost all male dog demons want their mates to be more domineering during mating. Next time you two mate, pin him down somehow. Even if it's just holding his arm down, he'll go nuts. Make him know that you are leader." Kagome nods.

"All right."

"Second, nipping." Again Kagome frowns. "Has he ever bitten you?"

"What do you mean bitten?" Kagome asks. The demoness smiles.

"Male dog demons, in essence, are kind of like regular dogs in a way. When they mate, they have a tendency to nibble or bite their mate. Now, there are different kinds of bites." She pauses, studying Kagome's expression. "What?"

"I don't doubt you or anything but...would this work on..." Kagome asks before giggling slightly. The demoness nods.

"Of course. Deep down, he is a dog demon just like any other. And one thing they like is a good bite."

"A bite?" She nods.

"Like I said there are different kinds. First, there's the nibble. If he nibbles on you, he's playing. Usually it's on the ear or right here." She says, reaching out to touch a talon to the base of Kagome's neck. "It only gets serious when he nips a bit harder, uses his fangs." Kagome nods, her cheeks flushing a bit as she remembers a few instances when he'd used his fangs. "But there is one thing I can guarantee that will set him off faster than anything else." Kagome leans forward slightly.

"What is it?"

"When he nips you, bite him back." Kagome's cheeks, if it is possible, get even redder as she remembers.

"But won't that hurt him?" She asks, hoping to divert her attendants next question.

"Trust me, you do that, pain is the last thing he'll be feeling." She says with a grin. "When you do, just pinch his skin slightly with your teeth on his throat. If you do that to him, make sure you're not anywhere near anyone else cause you'll cause a scene, I guarantee it." Kagome giggles, then suddenly blushes bright red.

"What about...positions." Kagome asks quietly.

"Well, any is good for a male, no matter what race. I do know that there are a few that dog demons prefer. One is, obviously, from behind. You know what I'm talking about?" Kagome nods, remembering something vaguely like that from her era. "Another one dog demons seem to prefer is in a chair." Kagome frowns, glancing at a nearby chair.

"A chair?" The demoness nods and gets up, moving the chair and straddling it.

"Kind of like this except you are in his lap facing him. As far as anything else, I don't want to get into to much detail, but think of it this way. Try things that would appeal to his inner puppy." Kagome tips her head to one side slightly.

"Inner puppy?" She nods.

"All demons have an inner demon in them. It is the primal side of their nature. When Sesshoumaru transforms, that is his inner demon emerging." Suddenly Kagome imagines Sesshoumaru transforming into a cute white fluffy puppy with big floppy ears and she bursts out laughing, nearly falling off the stool. Her attendant nods, chuckling.

"Every time I say that to a human they have the same reaction." She says under her breath.

"So you're saying that I should appeal to that inner demon?" The demoness nods. "Like how?"

"My mate and I play a game." Kagome stares at her.

"A game." The demoness nods.

"More like a hunt really. I start off with wearing many layers of clothing. Then, when we're alone, I start it off by playing a bit, nibbling like I explained earlier." Kagome nods. "Once he's really into it, I back off. I stay just out of his reach, and begin undressing, slowly. If you do that, and he starts coming toward you, back away. Stay out of his reach. While you are backing away, stare at him, a kind of come and get me look. This will appeal to his inner demon. It's kind of like a hunt to him." Kagome nods, shifting in her chair to face the demoness.

"All right. I can do that."

"Now, as you undress, hand him the clothing you take off. He will be able to tell how aroused you are by your scent on your clothes. Once you're in just your inner kimono, take the sash off and then approach him. Wrap it around his eyes so he can't see. Then take off your inner kimono and hand it to him." Kagome nods, glancing around the room and fearing that Sesshoumaru would walk in any minute.

"Then, with him blindfolded, nip him on the throat a bit, then walk away. He'll follow your scent, and guide him where you want him. Once you do have him where you want him, keep the blindfold on him. This will make him rely on his hearing, scent, and touch. If you really want to torture him, bind his hand so he can't touch you. This is where the domineering comes in. Force him to submit to you, show that you are the boss. After that do pretty much what ever you want to him." The demoness rises, the stops, snapping her fingers.

"Oh, and one more thing, keep in mind that dog demons love the outdoors. I should get going. I have to meet with my mate at the noon meal." She pauses, turning enough to look over her shoulder. "By the way, Lord Sesshoumaru always takes his meals, when he does eat them, in his offices and he leaves orders with the guards at the door that he is not to be disturbed." She says, winking before disappearing out the door.

Kagome sits completely still a moment, errant thoughts racing through her mind before she suddenly rises, grabbing a second, heavier outer kimono and slipping it on before heading out the garden doors.

* * *

Kagome peers around the tree and into Sesshoumaru's offices. She can see his long silver hair from where she stands. He is bent over a task at the desk, and judging by the lack of sounds coming from the room it sounds like he is alone. After studying him for a moment she smiles slightly and steps out from behind the tree, heading for his offices. 

Sesshoumaru picks up her presence before she even steps in the doors, but his hand stills when he picks up her scent. There is something different about it. An arousal, which was the first thing that caught his mind, but then there is something else, something beneath that.. He turns his head slowly to look at her over his shoulder. Kagome stands in the doorway, leaning her back against the door jab. When their gazes meet she comes forward slowly, leaning her hip against his desk and leaning close to him.

"Are you busy?" She says in a soft voice. He shakes his head, putting his pen down.

"Not anymore." Kagome glances at the doors and he hides a smile. "I've already given the order that I am not to be disturbed." Kagome smiles slightly at him and slides sideways along the desk, Sesshoumaru backing away slightly so she can set herself in his lap. She loops a hand around the back of his neck.

"I want you." She whispers. His golden gaze darkens with lust as she works the back of his neck with her fingers. She leans forward, using her hand to pull his hair away from his neck. She plants light kisses along the side of neck to his shoulder and back up, letting her lips linger on his skin. By the time she is near his ear he is shivering beneath her, his hand on her hip.

Kagome traces his ear with her tongue, letting her lips tease the tip of his ear a moment before she applies her teeth, working the tip of his ear gently, suckling on it. He groans, his hand tightening on her hip. Slowly she traces his jaw down, easing his head back and planting kisses on his throat, suckling occasionally. Finding the spot she places a long, lingering kiss there before nipping his skin, working the skin on his throat gently with her teeth. He instantly goes rigid beneath her, his breath coming in gasps. Beneath her hip she can feel his erection pressing against her through the thick layers of cloth.

She draws away and he starts breathing again as she rises. He takes his hand, pulling him up to stand before her and she slowly slides off the first layer of her kimono, Kagome draping the thick outer layer on his desk near him. His intense gold gaze watches her and she smiles,staring up at him through half lidded eyes as she slowly begins untying the obi. He reaches for her but she backs away slowly, toward the garden doors.

Taking the hint he pursues her, slowly, bending down to pick up the obi where she drops it on the floor. He keeps his gaze locked on her as he lifts it up, bringing it close to his face before clenching it in his fist.

Her outer kimono open Kagome slowly slides it off, letting it dangle from her hands a moment as she steps out of the garden before draping it over the nearest branch of the newly blossoming tree. She backs away and he takes it, his gaze never leaving her. She continues to back away, keeping just out of his reach as she walks. She turns to face forward, watching him as she walks slowly down the path. His gaze strays only once, her hips too enticing to ignore before he goes back to staring at her face.

* * *

At the doors to her apartment she pauses, letting him catch up with her. He drops the clothing in the doorway, reaching out to her. This time she lets him, his arms sliding around her waist and melding her body to his as he pulls her against him. She can feel his erection pressing against her belly and her heart quickens. 

He bends down to kiss her but she turns her head to the side, offering her neck instead. He traces it with his lips as she did, and now it is Kagome's turn to shiver as his fangs tease her skin.

Kagome slides her hands down his chest to the wide sash around his waist and unties it easily, letting it fall to the floor. She slides his hayori open and as soon as her hands touch his hot flesh his mouth pauses, Kagome feeling him panting against her skin. She slides her hands up until her fingers brush his nipples, her mouth quickly replacing her fingers. She suckles his nipple slowly, sucking gently. He gasps, his head falling back as she grazes her teeth over his nipple.

He groans as she leaves that one and moves to the other, sliding his hayori off completely in the process. His hand goes for the sash on her waist but she stops him, lifting his hand up to rest against her side just beneath her breast.

Kagome has to fight to remember what she had planned to do as his hand finds her breast, tracing and memorizing the shape and weight of it through the cloth.

Her hands glide down, untying the ties that keep his pants in place. Thankfully he is barefoot, Sesshoumaru easily sliding off the pants and letting them pool on the floor.

Completely naked now Sesshoumaru presses his body against hers.

"What brought this on, my vixen?" He whispers. Kagome laughs quietly and breaks contact, backing away, choosing not to answer just yet. She unties the sash to her inner kimono slowly, and as her kimono falls open he catches a glimpse of black panties and bra beneath. Kagome approaches him again, holding up the sash.

"We are going to play a game, my Lord." She whispers coyly. "Tie this over your eyes." He takes it, his fingers running along hers slowly before he lifts it to his head. He presses it against his nose a moment, breathing in the scent of her body and her arousal before tying it over his eyes. He then waits, his hearing easily picking up the sound of cloth and he knows Kagome has shed the inner kimono.

He shivers as her hand touches his chest, sliding down slowly.

"As soon as my hand leaves your body..." She whispers. "...count to ten slowly, then come find me." Her hand continues to travel lower, Sesshoumaru's hand clenching into a fist to keep himself from taking her right there.

When her hand brushes his length he nearly loses all control. She strokes him lightly with her fingertips at first then wraps her fingers around him, stroking him slowly. He groans and throws his head back, the lust and passion and urgency in his body screaming for him to take her. The scent of her arousal fills the air, driving him mad.

Her touch suddenly disappears and it takes him a second to remember what he was supposed to do, but when he does he begins counting slowly, focusing his hearing on her light footsteps. He has the layout of the room memorized, so he doesn't have to worry about tripping over anything.

* * *

Reaching ten he begins stalking through the apartment, easily avoiding any tripping hazards as he follows her scent. It gets considerably stronger as he rounds the barrier to the futon and he hears her chuckle. 

"That was quick." He goes to remove the blindfold but her hand stops him. Pulling on his hand she guides him down to the futon. He lies on his back, his hand groping blindly for her and finding her hip.

Kagome straddles him, her hips just below his and she leans forward, his erection pressing against her belly as she teases his nipples with her teeth again. With one hand she pins his arm to the bed, using the other to stroke lightly up and down his belly, stopping just above his hip and trailing all the way up to his throat before coming back down.

After teasing his nipples she shifts lower, her tongue sliding around his belly button a moment before going even further south. Her hand traces the shape of the purple stripes on his hip and he gasps as he feels her breath on his member. His legs twitch as she takes the very tip of him into her mouth, using teeth and lips to tease him until he is beyond reason. Slowly she takes more of him into her mouth, teasing him with her slow admissions.

As she slides her mouth down his member to the tip he whispers her name hoarsely, shuddering.

"Please." He feels her slide up his body until her face is even with his. In his self imposed darkness all his world consists of the feel of her body on his and the mind rending passion raging through him.

"Please what?" She asks. He groans.

"I need you." She shifts her weight back long enough to remove her bra, her touch disappearing completely as she takes off her panties. She straddles him again, Kagome lifting his head enough to slide the blindfold off.

He has to blink a few times to get his vision to focus and he grips her hip when he sees her straddling him. Her hands support her weight on his hips, both of her hands gripping his hip hard and keeping his hips pressed to the bed. Her nipples are hard and he reaches up, toying with one, then the other. Kagome moans, shivering as he lavishes her nipples.

Unable to take any more he grips her shoulder and pulls her down, rolling them over in one smooth move.

Kagome lies beneath him a moment, letting him nip her neck before pushing him away.

"Wait." He stops, staring down at her. She smiles. "I want to try something else." She whispers seductively. " Sit up." He does, painfully forcing his body away from hers. Kagome gets up slowly, rising onto her knees on the bed. She stands facing him a moment, then shifts around to present her back to him.

Kagome backs up into him, arching her back so her butt presses against his erection as she rests her head on his chest.

"I want you to take me your way." She whispers to him. "Now." She says, demanding. He is absolutely still a moment, then his hand is in the middle of her back just between her shoulder blades. Gently he pushes her upper body down, Kagome keeping her hips elevated and pressed against his as she kneels her upper body down. She braces herself on her elbows, Sesshoumaru's hand sliding up her back to her hip then around, sliding between her legs and finding her core. Kagome gasps as his fingers tease her, driving her into a gasping writhing mass before him.

His hand on her inner thigh encourages her to spread her legs further and she does, her hips rubbing back and forth against him.

Sesshoumaru shifts his hips, rubbing his erection against her entrance and beneath him Kagome grips the sheets beneath her with both hands, gasping.

Sesshoumaru slips his arm under her hips, lifting them a bit more before his hand slides down, finding her core and teasing her as the tip of his erection enters her. Kagome moans, her body bathed in sweat as he slowly enters her from behind. He rolls his hips slightly as he does and Kagome nearly loses all control right there, wanting nothing more then to thrust her hips back and take him all at once. His arm stops her, forcing her still as he slowly enters her. Kagome tenses her hip muscles, tightening her muscles around him as she rolls her hips, the feel of his hard length entering her driving her insane with need.

Unable to take it anymore Sesshoumaru sinks himself into her swiftly, seating himself inside her. Kagome gasps, leaning her weight back slightly against his hips. Sesshoumaru spreads his knees further and begins moving, drawing himself out a little before thrusting back in. Kagome moves with him, whimpering under his slow movement. He persists, drawing a little more of himself out each time until he is nearly drawing out completely before plunging back in.

Kagome's body rocks in time with his thrusts, Kagome bracing herself on her elbows and pressing back with each thrust, taking him in further and further, the full thick length of him filling her with each answering thrust of his hips.

They begin to move faster, Sesshoumaru's grip on her belly shifting to grip her hip as he urges her faster, Kagome complying and giving him her all.

"Oh god..." Kagome groans, her hands clenching tighter as wave after wave of passion like she had never felt before sweeps over her, making her entire body tremble and shake as he continues to thrust into her, pumping his hips in rapid succession. She can hear him groaning and knows that he is close. Kagome arches her back, shifting the angle of penetration and taking him even deeper. Sesshoumaru's speed instantly picks up, Sesshoumaru almost slamming his hips into hers.

Kagome buries her face in the blankets, muffling her cries as she climaxes, her entire body tensing, trembling and sending Sesshoumaru over the edge as well. He growls, a deep, throaty growl as he comes, his hips pumping against hers even as he comes before he slams his hips into hers one last time, his entire body shaking as he releases himself into her.

As the passion fades he slips out from her body, lowering Kagome's hips to the futon before collapsing atop her. His mouth is near her ear and he teases her ear with his tongue. Kagome lies gasping beneath him, trying to catch her breath.

"Now where on earth did you learn that?" He asks, sounding somewhat breathless himself. She smiles between pants.

"My own era." She lies. He smiles.

* * *

Kagome suddenly slips out from beneath him, rising from the futon. He sits up, watching her as she slips into her inner kimono, leaving it open. She holds her hand out to him and he takes it, letting her guide him to a chair sitting alone in the middle of the room. She sits him in it and stands before him, slowly swaying her hips to a tune in her head. Her skin is still flushed and damp from their last lovemaking and he feels himself going hard again as she slides off the kimono, letting it drop to the floor before walking up to him. Slowly she straddles him in the chair, bracing her weight by gripping the back of the chair behind his head with both hands. 

Just the presence of her body so close to his makes him hard again and Kagome smiles coyly as she leans forward, pressing a searing kiss on his lips. His hand reaches up, toying with her breast relentlessly and she moves her hips, rubbing herself against him. He groans against her lips as she begins to take him in, her body sliding over his as she lowers herself onto his hips, dropping her weight in one quick thrust. He lifts his hips to meet hers, gasping as Kagome begins swaying her hips in a almost circular pattern, sending waves of unbridled passion through them both. Kagome's hands tighten on the chain back as she begins thrusting, lifting her hips and rotating at the same time, grinding her hips against his with each thrust. Sesshoumaru meets her thrusts, planting his feet on the floor and using his leverage to add push to his thrust. Kagome wraps her legs around the back of the chair, anchoring herself down and taking his thrusts.

Unable to keep the kiss any longer Kagome throws her head back, gasping and moaning his name as he continues to thrust into her, his hand finding its way down to her core even as he continues to thrust into her.

His talons raking lightly over her nub sends her over the edge, Kagome crying out his name loudly as she comes. He follows, slamming his hips up against hers a final time.

Their bodies dripping with sweat Kagome releases the back of the chair, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her body against his, his member still inside of her. Sesshoumaru shifts his legs out, giving her a more stable lap to sit in as she pants against his neck. She plants a light kiss on his neck and he slides his arm around her, lifting her enough to slide himself out of her. She shudders as he does, and he rises, carrying her across the room to the baths.

Still carrying her he steps into the water, lowering both of them into the water and leaning back against the edge. The steaming hot water embraces them, Kagome shifting enough to stretch her legs along his under the water. She kisses his throat lightly before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I have something I want to tell you." He dips his head, his lips playing with her ear.

"What is that." He asks.

"I think I might be pregnant." His lips still and he shifts his head back slightly to look at her. She stares back at him, a slight tinge of fear in her eyes. "Are you all right with that if I am? Our child would be..."

"Our child." He says quietly, cutting her off. She stares at him, slightly unsure but finally she nods, smiling.

"That's only if I am." He dips his head, resting his cheek against her neck and inhaling the scent of her from her shoulder. She does not move as he does and after a long moment he places a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She waits, fidgeting slightly. "What are you doing?"

"You are." He states. She tenses.

"How do you know?" He smiles, bumping his nose against hers.

"A female's scent changes when she is pregnant. I picked it up from you earlier today. I just didn't recognize it until now." She grins.

"Our child."

* * *

Okay guys, let me know what you think! Please! I'm getting close to wrapping this up so let me know what you think so far. 


	20. Revival: Mark the Passage of Time

I would like to say a quick than you to all the wonderful reviews I have gotten!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Revival: Mark the Passage of Time

* * *

_Ten years pass, as they will._

* * *

Sesshoumaru leans over Kagome's shoulder, scowling slightly. Kagome laughs at his expression as she sits on the couch near his desk, wrapped in a blanket. 

"Why it is always the ears?" He mumbles. Kagome frees her hand long enough to tap the side of his face with her hand lightly before fitting her arm around the bundle next to her chest.

"It's your bloodline. You answer that one." She says quietly. He huffs slightly and leans forward a little more, staring down at the infant in Kagome's arms.

"I think it's the human side that is the problem." He remarks lightly. She scowls at him.

"I went through ten hours of problem so don't give me that." She shoots back, fighting back a smile. Sesshoumaru grimaces, remembering those long ten hours. He rises and goes to his desk, leaning back in his chair. "Besides, I like our daughter's ears. They remind me of her uncles." Kagome comments quietly. Sesshoumaru nods, studying his daughter's fuzzy white dog ears.

"That's what you said about the last two." Kagome laughs, adjusting the blanket around the infant's legs.

"I guess I did, didn't I?"

"When do you want to take her home?" Sesshoumaru asks, shooting a glance at the closed garden doors. Outside he knows that the ground is covered in at least a foot and a half of snow.

"Now until the spring." He nods, satisfied with that.

* * *

The garden doors suddenly burst open and two laughing boys run in, trailing snow along behind them. Kagome's attendant comes running in after them, scolding. 

"Now boys I told you…" Her attendant stops beside the couch, leaning down to look at the baby girl. She smiles and winks at Sesshoumaru before turning to the two boys.

Both are tall for their age and lean, like their father. Long silver white hair is bound back in a braid on both the boys. Only two years apart they are practically joined at the hip. They start laughing until Kagome shushes them.

"Quiet you two, you'll wake your sister!" They both quiet, creeping forward to peer at the baby girl.

"She hasn't grown any yet." The older of the two says quietly. Kagome nods.

"She's only a few days old Akemi, but she'll start growing soon." He shrugs, pulling his younger brother Kiyo away.

"Did you name her yet?" Kiyo asks, refusing to be pulled away.

"Her name is Keiko." Their father answers for Kagome. They seem to ponder this then both nod.

"I guess that's all right." Akemi remarks before punching his brother soundly in the arm and bolting from the room. Kiyo rubs his arm a moment, looking dejectedly at his father. Sesshoumaru smiles slightly.

"Are you going to take that from him?" Kiyo grins, his ears flattening as he takes off toward the doors.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watches them go, the attendant following along behind and shutting the doors behind her. Sesshoumaru shakes his head, reaching for his quill on his desk. 

"I swear I see Inuyasha in them more and more each day." Kagome laughs.

"Like I said, you're bloodlines."

There is a knock on the door and then a familiar high squeaky voice calls out.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Instantly Sesshoumaru hefts a small stone paperweight in his hand and lobs it easily across the room.

"Quiet down." He growls as Jaken, whom had learned to duck over the last few years, hurries forward, the paper weight in his hand. He glances at Kagome and the child before turning his attention to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the kitsune Shippo is here to speak with you." Sesshoumaru frowns.

"Shippo? Send him in." Before Jaken can reach the doors Shippo is escorted in by Rin. Kagome shifts slightly to watch them come in.

Rin had grown considerably in the last ten years, changing into a elegant young woman. Her long ebony hair is unbound, cascading down past her waist. Her side ponytail is gone.

Kagome's eyes widen when she sees Shippo. It had been years since she had seen the kitsune, Shippo having gone with Sango and Miroku years ago to travel.

The kitsune has grown considerably as well, standing taller than Rin now. Gone were his brightly colored clothes, now Shippo wears an outfit similar to Koga's. His once short bushy tail is now much longer and more sleek looking.

Rin moves to stand behind the couch where Kagome sits, Shippo standing before Sesshoumaru's desk.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru sits back, studying the kitsune.

"You've grown quite a bit since we last saw you." Shippo smiles slightly, shuffling his feet.

"I guess." Shippo glances over at Kagome and smiles, his smile vanishing when he catches sight of the child. He glances at Sesshoumaru before sliding over to examine the child.

"You have a child." He states, his voice sounding odd. Kagome nods.

"Three actually. Two boys and now a little girl." She says, moving the blanket aside slightly to show Shippo the sleeping child. She glances up and stops when she sees Shippo's expression. "Shippo, what's wrong?" He steps back, turning to Sesshoumaru.

"May I speak with you, privately?"

"What is it about?" Sesshoumaru asks, sitting forward slightly. Shippo glances at Kagome then replies quietly.

"It's about Inuyasha."

* * *

Both of them look up as Kagome rises, walking around the couch to hand Rin the baby. 

"Rin, take her back to my rooms and wait there for me, all right?" Rin nods, glancing worriedly at them before disappearing out of the room, nudging a complaining Jaken out of the room ahead of her with her foot.

As the doors close Kagome sits back down, staring at Shippo.

"What about Inuyasha?" She asks. Shippo glances back at Sesshoumaru before coughing slightly.

"Kagome, I don't think you shouldn't…"

"Shippo, I have a right to know, don't you think?" She says quietly. Shippo hesitates, then nods.

"Lately the village has been having trouble with demons. Not the usual rogue demon that wanders through though. These demons are working together. We've been seeing large numbers of them around Inuyasha's forest." He pauses, seeming to gather himself.

"The village was attacked two days ago. Every demon from the forest was attacking. We lost a lot of people." Kagome feels a chill run down her spine.

"Who Shippo?"

"Several of the villagers, many of them children. We also lost Lady Kaede." He says quietly. "She was the first one they went after." Sesshoumaru curses and Kagome blanches.

"What about Miroku and Sango?"

"They were wounded but they are fine now."

"So what does this have to do with Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asks quietly.

"After the attack I was scouting the area, looking for any demons lurking in the area, when I caught Inuyasha's scent and the scent of another demon. I went to go check on Inuyasha but…" Kagome's eyes widen.

"He's dead." Shippo shakes his head.

"No, he's not dead. He's been awoken." Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome stare at him blankly a second, then Sesshoumaru rises.

"What do you mean awoken." He says quietly, his eyes locked on Shippo. The kitsune holds his ground.

"The demon that I smelled around Inuyasha somehow managed to wake Inuyasha up. When I went to go check on him he was gone. He's no longer at the sacred tree."

"Do you have any idea of where he has gone?" Sesshoumaru asks. Shippo shakes his head.

"Not a clue. None of the villagers or anyone in the surrounding area have seen him." Kagome's eyes widen and she bolts up.

"Oh no." Sesshoumaru stares at her a moment then he jumps to his feet.

"Shippo, remain here until I return." He demands. Shippo follows them out to the courtyard. Kagome's attendant looks up and the boys stop playing as they watch their parents. The boys jump up as their father forms the cloud beneath him, pulling Kagome against his side.

"Where are you going to go?" Shippo calls to them.

"The well!" Kagome yells as Sesshoumaru takes to the air.

* * *

A bit shorter than usual but what do you think?


	21. Awoken Again

I would like to say a quick than you to all the wonderful reviews I have gotten!

This one is a bit shorter but i promise i will make up for it in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

Awoken Again

They make it to the well in record time, Sesshoumaru setting Kagome on her feet. All around them the forest is deathly quiet. Kagome starts to head for the well but Sesshoumaru stops her. His hand on her arm is tense, and she can hear him growling slightly. His golden eyes are narrowed as he scans the perimeter.

"What is it?" Kagome whispers. After a second he turns away from the trees, pulling her toward the well.

"Inuyasha's been here. His scent is all over the place." Kagome's heart leaps.

"Is he transformed?" She asks quietly. He does not answer, but the grim expression on his face is enough. Without hesitation they leap through the well, Sesshoumaru's hand on her arm.

* * *

On the other side Sesshoumaru is the first out of the well house, Kagome sticking close to his back as they make their way toward the house. 

It is nearing nightfall as they approach the house. Lights are on inside and as they near the house Sesshoumaru's growl deepens and grows louder. His eyes suddenly begin to tinge red and his lips curl back into a snarl. Kagome grips his arm and he seems to calm some. He pushes her back against the house, in a corner of the porch.

"Stay here until I return."

"Has he been here?" Kagome asks. He nods.

"Yes, and he might still be here. Stay here." He says firmly before disappearing into the house. Kagome huddles into the corner more, suddenly all the more aware of the approaching darkness. But nothing beats the fear for her family.

Moments later Sesshoumaru reappears, gesturing her to come inside. She follows him in, watching as he slides the door shut.

"Kagome, seal the door." He says, pointing toward the stack of demon warding sutra's that Sesshoumaru insisted the family keep near the doors and windows. Kagome, using her powers, applies the sutra straight to the glass before following him into the living room.

Kagome's mother and Souta are sitting on the couch, Souta's arm around his mother's shoulders. Kagome kneels before them, taking her mom's hand.

"Mom, where is he?" She asks quietly. Kagome's mom looks up and Kagome can see the small trickle of blood from her forehead where a small gash mars her skin.

"I heard him calling for you." Kagome's mom says quietly. "I was not sure what was going on so I went out to meet him. Thank heavens Souta pulled me back into the house in time." Kagome's mom shivers slightly.

"His eyes were red. Bright red and he was laughing. If it hadn't been for Souta putting the sutra's around the house and sealing the doors he would have come in." Kagome glances up at Sesshoumaru and he nods.

"Wait here, all right mom?" She nods and Kagome tows Sesshoumaru into the kitchen.

"What are we going to do? We have to find him." Kagome insists. Sesshoumaru nods.

"I'm going out there to try and find him. He won't go far. You stay here and seal the door behind me." He turns to leave but Kagome stops him by grabbing his hand.

"What are you going to do?" She demands. He turns back to her, and for the first time in a long time Kagome sees the mask slip into place. His face is emotionless and that scares her even more than his rage.

"Save him from himself like I should have done a long time ago." Sesshoumaru says quietly. "Stay here. If I'm not back by daybreak head back through the well and get back to the castle as fast as you can. Take the children, Rin, and Jaken and find somewhere safe." Kagome shakes her head.

"I refuse to just leave you like that." He stares at her then runs his talons through her hair slowly.

"Promise me if something happens to me you will take the kids and go." He says softly. After a moment Kagome nods, sliding into his embrace. He hugs her to him briefly before stepping away. Kagome releases the sutra from the door, watching as he disappears into the gathering night before putting the sutra back into place.

* * *

Sometime during the night Souta and Kagome manage to get their mother to sleep. Kagome quietly shuts the door to her mothers room then heads to the living room, joining Souta on the couch. They sit silently a moment then Souta speaks. 

"He would have killed us all if he had gotten in, wouldn't he?" Kagome nods.

"When Inuyasha transforms like this, he does not know what he is doing. He is not Inuyasha anymore." Kagome says softly.

"Can Sesshoumaru really stop him?" He asks quietly. Kagome sits forward, rubbing her hands across her face in exhaustion.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know. I have seen them fight when Inuyasha was like this before. Inuyasha is nearly as powerful as Sesshoumaru when Inuyasha's demon blood is awakened." Kagome suddenly sits up with a gasp. Souta starts.

"What?" Kagome drums her fingers on her knee as she thinks

"Demon blood." She murmurs. Suddenly she rises, bolting for the door. Souta follows her.

"Kagome, what's going on?" He says, blocking her from leaving the house.

"I know how to stop Inuyasha now." She says, grabbing his arm. "Let me go. I have to find Inuyasha."

"Kagome, he will kill you in a heartbeat." Souta argues. Kagome glares up at him, Souta now standing easily half a head taller than her.

"If I don't he will continue slaughtering everyone that crosses his path. Sesshoumaru can't stop him unless he kills him, and I'm not even sure he can accomplish that with Inuyasha being the way he is now. I know how to stop him and save Inuyasha's life, but I have to go find him." Souta continues to block the door and Kagome grips his arm, more pleading this time.

"Please Souta, let me go. I can't lose Sesshoumaru. Please." After a moment he sighs and lets go of the door. Kagome removes the sutra and hands it to Souta before swinging the door open wide and stepping out.

"Seal it behind me!" She exclaims as she shuts the door firmly behind her.

* * *

Outside she pauses, suddenly unsure. The night around her is dark, the only light is from the city streets and buildings around her. 

Following more of a hunch than anything else Kagome begins circling the shrine, careful to stick to the shadows.

Near the garden Kagome pauses beneath a tree after carefully checking the branches for any large residents, and she scans the grounds again. Nothing stirs for a moment, then as Kagome is about to rise she catches sight of movement in the shadows near the well house. Kagome freezes, staring at the spot. Not seeing anything in the darkness she shifts her eyes to the left slightly, relying on her peripheral vision to see into the darkness.

Golden eyes gleam in the darkness briefly, leaves rustling as something moves through them.

Kagome shivers as she realizes that he is moving closer and she glances about., looking for a safer place. A low growl starts somewhere behind her and Kagome jerks, glancing back behind her.

Sesshoumaru appears out of nowhere, leaping over Kagome to land squarely between Inuyasha and Kagome. Demonic aura's clash in the small area, Kagome feeling almost suffocated by it.

Without warning Inuyasha stalks out of the shadows, heading straight for Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha's eyes are a brilliant red, single jagged marks running down his cheeks. He almost seems to cackle as he works his fingers, the usual talons much longer and sharper now. Sesshoumaru stands firm between them, tense and ready for Inuyasha's attack, but the hanyou suddenly stops. Puzzled, Sesshoumaru glances behind him.

Kagome stands near a tree, staring at Inuyasha. The hanyou stares at her a moment, stunned at seeing her and he does not move as she walks forward slowly.

"Inuyasha, it's me. Kagome. Remember me?" She says softly, calling to him. His ears twitch then fold back and he begins to shift away. Kagome reaches a hand out toward him and he stops. "It's all right Inuyasha, please, calm down." She pleads. He glances between her and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru remains motionless, watching his half brother intensely. The red in his eyes seems to fade slightly and Inuyasha backs away a step.

"Kagome…" She nods, taking another step forward.

"That's right. It's me…Inuyasha." His head suddenly snaps up, ears pinning back hard. He growls and Sesshoumaru tenses.

"You." Kagome stops. "You killed me." He growls. Kagome stops. Inuyasha's gaze suddenly locks on her chest and he laughs. "You have the jewel." Kagome's blood runs cold as Inuyasha laughs. "I will rip the jewel from your dead body!" He yells, launching himself at Kagome.

The impact never comes. Sesshoumaru leaps forward, slamming into his brother and sending them both the ground several feet away. Sesshoumaru rises first,, tackling his brother again and driving him back further. Kagome watches, helpless, as Sesshoumaru continually drives Inuyasha back.

To late does she realize his intent and she bolts forward as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha crash into the well house.

By the time she reaches the well house they both are gone.

* * *

Souta comes running from the house and meets Kagome at the well house. 

A large section of the side wall is gone, splintered wood littering the ground. A large chunk of the rim of the well is gone as well.

"Where did they go? Down the well?" Kagome nods.

"Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha back through the well." She turns to Souta. "I'm going after them."

"Sis, that's a bad idea." He says, grabbing her arm.

"I have to try and save him."

"And Risk losing your life in the process? What about the children? What about your two boys?" Kagome stops, staring at the well. After a second she looks up at him.

"I have a baby girl now too." She says quietly. "Her name is Keiko." Souta smiles slightly then his face goes firm.

"Think of your children." She nods.

"I am." She slips her arm from his hand and jumps down the stairs, pausing at the edge of the well. She looks back at Souta. "If I don't come back Souta, watch after mom." He nods, watching as Kagome leaps up and over the edge, disappearing down the well.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please let me know! 


	22. Purity

I would like to say a quick than you to all the wonderful reviews I have gotten!

This one is a bit shorter but i promise i will make up for it in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Purity

On the other side of the well Kagome has to shift pieces of wood out of the way in order to climb up the side of the well. Most of the well is destroyed on that side, and Kagome scans the clearing around the well before climbing out.

Having honed her powers as a miko over the years, Kagome easily picks up the tingle of the demonic auras in the clearing. She closes her eyes, tracing them through the air until she finds where they left the clearing.

A noise near her alerts her and she jerks back, crouching near the well as she hears a demon roar.

"Kagome!" Looking up Kagome spots Sango and Miroku on Kirara. As the demon cat lands Kagome runs forward.

"You all must get out of here now. Inuyasha was awoken and he's transformed." Sango nods.

"We know. We have to stop him." Kagome shakes her head.

"No, I will go. Right now Sesshoumaru is fighting Inuyasha. I have to reach them before one of them dies." Sango nods, patting Kirara's shoulder.

"Kirara will take you and watch your back." Kagome nods, jumping up onto the demon cat's back.

"Get to the village and clear everyone out, just in case." They both nod and Kagome hesitates. "Sango, Miroku, if Sesshoumaru and I should fail, promise me you will kill Inuyasha. Don't let him remain this way." They both nod and Sango smiles slightly.

"Have faith in us. Now go. Last I heard they were in Inuyasha's forest." Kagome nods, tapping her feet against the demon cat's sides and sending Kirara into the skies.

* * *

Kagome circles again over the forest, tears of frustration brimming her eyes. The dense forest top beneath her completely shrouds the ground below, and finally Kagome leans forward, tugging slightly on Kirara's coat.

"Kirara, take me down!"

In the woods now Kirara sticks close to Kagome's side. As Kagome scans the trees she reaches out with her powers, instantly getting slammed with the intense demonic auras of the forest.

"Kirara, can you smell them at all?" Kirara growls slightly and starts forward, Kagome sticking close to her side.

Sesshoumaru blocks the attack, throwing his brother back against a nearby tree. Sesshoumaru stumbles back as Inuyasha staggers to his feet. Inuyasha launches himself at Sesshoumaru again and he ducks around the tree, using his momentum to swing around the tree, his fist impacting the side of Inuyasha's head and throwing him back again. Sesshoumaru growls deep in his chest in frustration as Inuyasha gets to his feet again.

Using his poison whip he draws blood again, Inuyasha not even flinching as the whip slashes through his skin, spraying blood. Already several such wounds can be seen. Sesshoumaru staggers, his head swimming. His clothes are soaked with blood.

Inuyasha launches himself at Sesshoumaru, catching the demon off guard. Inuyasha impacting him sends them both flying back into a tree, the branches overhead shaking hard as Inuyasha's talons tear at Sesshoumaru's chest. A punch to the side of his head knocks the hanyou back a moment but before Sesshoumaru can recover Inuyasha is on him again, dragging the dog demon to the ground and tearing at him.

"Inuyasha!" The hanyou stops and both look. Kagome stands across the clearing, staring in horror at them.

"Inuyasha! You want the jewel? Come get it!" Kagome yells, the Shikon Jewel dangling from her fist. Inuyasha rises, stalking forward slowly. Sesshoumaru tries to rise but falls back to the ground, growling in fury. Kagome shifts her gaze to him and she smiles before turning her gaze back to Inuyasha. She sets the jewel to swinging slightly, enticing Inuyasha closer. She tries to ignore the his heavy, ragged breathing and bright red eyes. He snarls slightly, then laughs. Kagome tenses.

Without a second thought Kagome jumps forward, her body impacting Inuyasha's. Instantly Inuyasha strikes, his talons shredding the skin on her back through her clothes. She cries out, nearly losing her grip before focusing her mind.

Kagome slams the jewel against Inuyasha's chest, channeling all her powers through the jewel and into Inuyasha's body. He screams, his talons digging deeper into her back as she continues to funnel her powers into Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru watches as Kagome launches herself at Inuyasha, fighting to get to his feet. He manages to get to his feet and is about to leap at the two in the middle of the clearing when a blast wave slams into him, throwing him back several feet.

* * *

Sango and Miroku stand at the edge of the forest, about ready to enter when the entire forest shakes, the ground quaking beneath them. Every winged creature within a mile takes flight, and there is sudden a intense white light, blinding them.

As the pair regain their sight they immediately head into the jungle, toward where the light came from.

* * *

Sesshoumaru groans, every bone in his body screaming as he rises up onto his hand and knees. His head feels as if it is splitting open and he shakes his head. He frowns slightly as he feels a twig snap beneath his hand and stares at the broken twig blankly a second before realizing that he can't hear.

Sitting up he stares around him in stunned wonder. All the trees around him are partially torn from the ground, and all facing in one direction. Turning he looks back into the clearing.

In the center of the clearing he can see a body lying prone on the ground, black hair spread out over the torn ground.

_Kagome_. Sesshoumaru pushes himself to his feet but fails, resolving himself to crawling toward her. He stops beside the body, staring down in shock.

It isn't Kagome who lies before him, but Inuyasha. The hanyou's once white hair is gone, now jet black. His dog ears are gone as well, and as he stares down at his half brother he realizes what Kagome had done.

_She used the Shikon Jewel to purify Inuyasha's demonic blood. He is completely human now. _Realizing he only sees one body he turns, beginning to scan the clearing frantically for her.

He finds Kagome not far away, huddled at the base of a tree at the edge of the clearing. He pulls the smaller tree branches off her and brushes her face gently. She doesn't react, and the scent of her blood makes him look.

Kagome's blood runs in rivers onto the ground. Countless deep gashes run up and down her back from Inuyasha's attack on her. Her hands are curled together but he can still see the blistered skin on her palms.

A touch on his shoulder startles him and he whips around. Sango stands over him, Miroku just behind her. She says something and he merely shakes his head, frowning. Sango stares at him a second then nods. She points at Kagome, then at Kirara and then points toward the village. He nods and backs away as Sango comes forward to get Kagome. He can see Miroku leaning over Inuyasha, almost afraid to touch him. He speaks, though he still can't hear.

"Kagome used the jewel to purify Inuyasha's demon blood. He's human now." Miroku and Sango pause, staring at him, then Sango helps Kagome up onto Kirara's back. Miroku somehow hoists Inuyasha up onto Kirara's back then Sango and Kirara take to the air, heading toward the village.

Miroku approaches Sesshoumaru, hesitant at first. Sesshoumaru stares at him and Miroku has to steel himself. Blood coats Sesshoumaru's body, many rather nasty looking wounds all over his body. Sesshoumaru tries to rise and Miroku grabs his arm, helping him to his feet. Miroku slings Sesshoumaru's arm around his neck and Sesshoumaru leans on him slightly, the two shuffling slowly from the clearing toward the village.

At the village the trio are taken to what used to be Kaede's hut. The women of the village converge on the hut. They shy away from Sesshoumaru, casting fearful glances his way as they tend to Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku helps Sesshoumaru to sit against the wall before stepping back.

A young girl approaches Sesshoumaru and kneels down beside him.

"May I tend your wounds?" She asks quietly. He nods, reaching his hand out to her. She takes his hand, hesitating when she sees his talons before she takes his hand, scooting closer to him.

* * *

Later that evening Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango are all sitting outside the hut, talking quietly.

"I still can't believe that Inuyasha is human now." Sango says quietly, glancing back into the hut for the tenth time. Miroku nods and Sesshoumaru simply keeps his vigil on the trees.

"So what are you going to do now?" Miroku asks. Sesshoumaru doesn't respond at first, then sighs quietly.

"As soon as we are healed we are returning home."

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asks. Sesshoumaru shrugs.

"I will leave that up to him." Miroku studies him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How was Inuyasha awoken?" He says quietly. "There is only one who could have awoken him, and that is Kagome. What awoke him?"

"The arrow was removed." They look up at Shippo joins them. He smiles sheepishly. "Rin sent me. She actually kicked me out of the castle to come and check on you." Sesshoumaru nods as Shippo sits opposite him.

"How do you know the arrow was removed?" Sango asks.

"I saw the arrow at the foot of the tree. It was pulled out."

"So the question is, who has the ability to remove the arrow besides Kagome?"

"A demon?" Sesshoumaru shakes his head.

"The spell on the arrow would repel any demon, including myself."

"A priestess then."

"But I was smelling demons everywhere in the forest." Shippo argues. "I couldn't smell a human anywhere." They all sit silent a moment, then Sesshoumaru rises slowly. Miroku goes to rise but he motions him down, heading for the woods.

* * *

Inside the trees Sesshoumaru heads straight for the sacred tree. The woods around him are silent, the demonic auras of the forest growing as he nears the tree.

He stops at the edge of the clearing, staring at the tree, and the being perched on it's roots.

The female is perched atop a large root, her legs dangling down and swinging slightly. Her long fire red hair is braided down her back, elf like ears clearly evident in the mass. Single red stripes run down the side of her face, and when she looks up at him her bright yellow gold eyes seem to smile at him.

"Ah, the older brother. Was kind of expecting the miko." She says, shrugging slightly. Sesshoumaru stays where he is.

"You are the one who released Inuyasha." She nods.

"Yes, that was me."

"Why." She stares at him a second then rises. She is petite, her short, slim form not even coming up to his shoulder.

"I knew that if Inuyasha was awoken, it would draw out the priestess with the Shikon Jewel." She stops near him, glancing around idly. "She just had to go and purify him, didn't she? Rather boring. I was hoping for a bit more fun." She looks him over. "You don't look like you'll be much fun in the state you're in." She suddenly brightens, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I have a wonderful idea!"

Her foot suddenly slams into his chest, sending him flying back. He lands hard, and suddenly she is straddling him, easily pinning him down with one hand. In the other is the arrow from Inuyasha's chest. The arrow seems to have no effect on her as she holds it over her head.

"How?" He asks, staring at her hand. She glances at the arrow then smiles.

"I simply followed your example really." He stares at her hand then scowls.

"That is not your hand." She nods.

"I took it from a rather homely looking miko a few miles away in another village. Who knew it would work?"

"The miko's powers..."

"I made sure they were drained before I took her hand, but apparently there is enough residual left that I can resist such objects." She says, twirling the arrow in the air before grasping it firmly, the arrow head pointed at his chest. "Now, a test for the older brother." She says, smiling cheerfully before plunging the arrow down.

The arrow head plunges deep into his shoulder and instantly it feels as if his blood is acid in his body. He cries out, much to their mutual surprise, then she rises.

"Let us see how long it takes you to overtake the spell on the arrow, if you can at all. I think I will go visit the miko now." She says, tapping a fang with one of her claws. "I wonder how long it will take to make her scream?" She wonders idly as she walks away.

* * *

Okay...let me know what you think! Please! 


	23. Revenge and Emotions

I would like to say a quick than you to all the wonderful reviews I have gotten!

This one is a bit shorter but I promise I will make up for it in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Revenge and Emotions**  
**

Sango hears it first, a happy whistling coming from outside. She turns to wake Miroku only to find that he is already awake. They rise as a demoness strides into the hut.

"Good. She isn't alone." She says. "I was afraid this was going to be to easy." Sango and Miroku glance at each other.

"Who are you?" Sango asks, studying the demoness. She smiles brightly and bows slightly to Sango and Miroku.

"My name is Mika." She straightens and looks over the two. "You two look rather boring." She says dryly, glancing around the hut behind them. "Where is the miko?" Sango instantly scowls and Miroku grips his staff.

"Why do you want to know?" Mika smiles.

"I merely wish to play." She says idly, working her clawed fingers.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Miroku demands. Mika smiles again, gesturing over her shoulder.

"Probably still out in the woods where I left him."

"Is he alive?" She shrugs.

"I don't know. It is possible. Where is the miko?"

"I'm right here." Sango and Miroku turn, watching as Kagome slides along the wall toward them. She leans heavily against the wall beside her. Mika smiles, then her smile slides into a frown.

"I knew you were wounded but you look horrid." Mika pouts. "You won't be any fun at all now."

"Why are you after us?" Kagome asks. Mika pauses.

"I have been watching you for some time now" She says, her voice slightly deeper. "Ever since my father was humiliated I have been watching you, looking for a way to kill you." She says. Her eyes are locked unwavering on Kagome.

"You're father?" Mika nods.

"My father. Don't you remember the Winter Celebration? I will be most offended if you don't." Kagome stares at her a second then straightens.

"Your father was the one Sesshoumaru threw out from the council meeting that night." Mika nods.

"It was because of your filthy human presence that my father was disgraced in front of everyone. He lost his title, his lands, and his honor. We have been living as outcasts in the north, constantly having to hide from the dragons of the north just to live." She takes a step forward, all her emotions riveted on Kagome. "But no more. I will slay you, that dog lord, and all your children and reclaim the dog demon's lands in honor of my father." She turns her gaze on Sango and Miroku. "My fight is not with you. Leave now or I will slay you slowly and painfully."

Sango and Miroku take up a fighting stance and the demoness laughs.

"As if you could."

"Get her out of here." Miroku turns and calls out as he and Sango attack. Kagome is suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back. Turning she sees Inuyasha behind her, pulling her through the hut.

In the back room he pushes Kagome up and out through the window. He is out in a second and pulling her to her feet. He motions her to be quiet as he pulls her toward the woods.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Once they are a distance away he stops, crouching down at the base of a tree. He pulls Kagome down with him, putting her between his body and the tree.

"Inuyasha." He shushes her again, his dark eyes continually scanning the woods. Her touch on his arm stops him. Kagome stares at him a moment, noticing the somewhat cold expression on his face. "I'm sorry." He huffs slightly and looks away.

"Just shut up already." He goes back to scanning the woods but stops. "How long?" Kagome looks over at him and he glances at her before looking away. "How long?"

"Ten years." She says quietly. He hangs his head slightly and sighs.

"Why are you still here?"

"I had to. I could not take the jewel back to my own time. I had no idea how to purify it on my own."

"How long have you been with him?" Kagome's eyes widen and he scowls at her.

"I could smell him on you when I saw you in the clearing." His gaze softens slightly. "How long have you been with him?"

"I left with him right after I…" Her voice dies and he nods slightly, rising. He pulls her to her feet and begins making his way through the woods.

"We have to get you to the well." Kagome digs in her heels.

"I can't." He stops. Ahead of them is the clearing and the well.

"Why not?"

"I don't have the jewel any more. If I go though, I can't come back."

"You don't have the jewel anymore, you don't need a guardian." He argues. "You don't need Sesshoumaru to guard you any more." Kagome is about to say something but stops herself in time, simply staring at him. Inuyasha stares at her, then his eyes widen. "He's not your guardian, is he." Kagome shakes her head.

"No, not anymore." He stares at her, looking her over again, but more thoroughly.

"How many?" Kagome glances up at him and he appears almost angry. "How many?" He practically growls. Kagome lifts her chin slightly.

"Three. Twin boys and a newborn baby girl." This seems to deflate his anger and he turns away. Kagome watches him a moment then turns, heading for the well.

A hand on her arm stops her. Turning she sees Inuyasha gripping her arm.

"Don't." She stares at him as he sighs quietly. "You can't leave. Go hide somewhere. I'm heading back to the village to try and find Sesshoumaru."

"He's missing?" Kagome asks, alarmed. He turns away but stops as Shippo appears from the woods.

Inuyasha stares hard at the kitsune a moment, then backs up a step in surprise.

"Shippo?" The kitsune nods, grinning.

"Good to see you Inuyasha." Shippo turns to Kagome. "Sango and Miroku ordered me to come get you two and take you somewhere safe." That statement brings Inuyasha out of his stupor and he turns.

"Shippo, take Kagome and run. Get her out of here."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asks as Shippo approaches her. He turns.

"I'm going to go find Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha, don't…" He suddenly rounds on her. Kagome stops in mid sentence, shocked at the pure anger and hurt in his eyes. If he had his dog ears back they would be pinned to his head.

"I will not allow your children to grow up like I did." He practically growls before turning to Shippo. "Get her out of here." He growls at Shippo before turning and racing into the woods.

* * *

Shippo stares after him, then glances down at Kagome.

"What happened to him? He's human." Kagome nods, swaying on her feet slightly.

"I purified him." She states quietly. She leans against Shippo as the pain in her back and the shock sets in. Shippo turns her, scooping her up and bounding in the cover of the woods.

* * *

Inuyasha skirts the village, pausing a moment to listen to the sounds of the fighting. It sounds as if a few villagers have joined into the fray and are holding their own against the demoness. He almost joins in but stops himself, instead heading for the woods.

It does not take him long to reach the sacred tree, and he stares at it a moment. Seeing it with human eyes in the sunlight was still a bit un-nerving to him, the sunlight hurting his eyes a bit. He clenches his hands as he turns away from the tree. He starts circling the clearing, searching.

It does not take long to find him. Just as he is cursing his lack of his ability so smell he catches sight of a booted foot behind a tree.

He finds Sesshoumaru lying prone on the ground. Blood coats his shoulder from the arrow wound.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha calls, staying where he is. His half brother does not even twitch at his voice so he moves forward, kneeling beside him. He pats his brother's cheek hard. "Hey. Wake up." A hand grabs his arm, pushing him away. Inuyasha scowls as Sesshoumaru turns his head toward him. "No need to thank me for finding your sorry butt." He comments dryly before leaning forward again.

"The arrow." Inuyasha frowns.

"What about it?"

"Take it out." Inuyasha, confused, stares at it a long moment before realization dawns. Ignoring the grunt of pain from him brother he rolls him onto his side, studying the arrowhead a moment. The arrowhead is completely out of the back of Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Trying to keep it as still as he can Inuyasha snaps the arrow head off and pushes the arrow back enough to lay Sesshoumaru onto his back.

Using one hand to hold his shoulder down Inuyasha grasps the arrow shaft.

"I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt." Sesshoumaru nods, Inuyasha using his knee to pin Sesshoumaru's arm to the ground before he starts pulling out the arrow.

* * *

Kagome and Shippo race through the woods, circling around the village to the shrine on the hill above Kaede's old hut. As Shippo sets Kagome down near the graves he glances around uneasily.

"Are you sure about this?" He says quietly. Kagome nods, hesitating before walking over to the graves.

Kaede's grave marker is side by side with Kikyou's, Kagome taking a moment to send a prayer to them both before heading for the shrine. Shippo follows but stops just outside the door, shivering.

"You want me to leave you here?" Kagome nods.

"The sacred powers of Kikyou and Kaede are imbedded in this shrine. The sacred powers will protect me. You can't even enter Shippo. I'll be fine. Go help Sango and Miroku and the villagers." Shippo nods, turning away and disappearing down the hill.

* * *

Inuyasha is about to cast the arrow aside when he thinks again, digging a whole at the base of the nearest tree and burying the arrow. He stares at the earth a moment then sighs, turning back to his brother.

Sesshoumaru is already on his feet, weaving slightly.

"Easy Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha cautions, rising quickly to catch his brother.

"I have to get to the village." He states. Inuyasha hangs back.

"She's not there." Sesshoumaru stops, turning to Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?"

"The demoness who attacked you attacked the village. Last I saw Sango, Miroku, and the villagers were handling her. I took Kagome and got her out of the village. She should be somewhere safe away from the village with Shippo." Sesshoumaru stares at his brother a long moment, noticing the slight distain in his voice.

"So you know." Inuyasha glares at him a moment then nods, looking away.

"Yeah, I know."

"Inuyasha…." Sesshoumaru starts, but Inuyasha turns away, cutting him off.

"Come on, we need to get back to the village. Sango and Miroku can't hold her off much longer." And with that, Inuyasha disappears into the trees in the direction of the village.

Sesshoumaru stares after him a moment before following.

* * *

Okay, please let me know what you think. I encourage all reviews good or bad so don't worry about hurting my feelings. That's pretty hard to do. lol. And thanks for all the great reviews so far! 


	24. Mika

(I do not own anything Inuyasha (Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a while! LOL)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Mika

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha pause a the edge of the woods, Inuyasha keeping out of sight behind a tree as Sesshoumaru leans against the same tree.

"You shouldn't go. Sango and Miroku can handle her." He comments, watching Sesshoumaru.

Though his mind is still a bit fuddled, one thing is clear to him. He watches Sesshoumaru leaning against the tree.

"What changed you?" He asks quietly. Sesshoumaru looks up at him. "Last time I saw you, we would be trying to kill each other. What changed you?"

Sesshoumaru straightens with a groan and rolls his shoulders. He does not look at Inuyasha at first.

"The same that changed you." He says quietly. "She has a way of changing people. She has the power to turn even the coldest heart." He stares off for a moment then turns back. "Remain here. I am going to go and stop Mika before she does any more damage."

"I'm coming with you." Inuyasha states indignantly. Sesshoumaru studies him then, to his surprise, Sesshoumaru nods.

"Stay behind me at least."

* * *

Mika easily knocks aside the bone boomerang and dodges the sutras coming from the monk. She leaps up and back, landing easily on the roof of a hut. Inside she can hear children crying out in terror and she merely laughs, ignoring them. Past the group in front of the hut she sees the brothers emerge from the woods. She laughs when she sees the younger brother but as she locks eyes with Sesshoumaru her laughter stops.

The cold, malicious gleam in his eyes makes her heart skip and her face goes solemn.

_He's quite serious. _She thinks.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watches as the group part for him and he nods for his brother to join his friends. Inuyasha slips into the group, joining up with Sango and Miroku as Sesshoumaru stops before the hut.

"As Daimyou of the Western Lands I order you to stop." He calls up to her. She laughs and begins pacing the peak of the roof, balancing effortlessly.

"This fight is the reason you are Daimyou, Sesshoumaru, at least for as long as you hold the title."

"I was informed that you remained on your family lands with your mother." He says flatly. She laughs.

"I had that spread so that you would think I was at home. I was with my father and have been these past ten years. I have come to slay you and take back that which was rightfully my fathers and I shall claim you lands as well for the dishonor you have brought upon my family!" Mika says. Demonic energy suddenly explodes through the area and even Sesshoumaru shivers slightly. The crowd begins backing away as Mika begins growling, crouching slightly. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen and he suddenly leaps up, tackling Mika.

Both of them go sailing through the air, landing near the river that runs along side the village. Sesshoumaru leaps to his feet and immediately backs away as Mika screams in rage and begins to transform.

Seeing no other choice Sesshoumaru unleashes his full demonic powers, his vision turning red.

* * *

Kagome is near the back of the shrine when she hears a voice calling to her frantically. She leaps up and runs to the doors, peering out before throwing the doors open. Sango and Miroku are at the steps, nearly the entire village behind them.

Sango thrusts a bow and quivers into her hands, pulling her toward the shrine entrance.

"You've got to go stop this somehow! It's beyond our abilities now." Kagome digs in her heels.

"Wait, what's going on?"

A roar suddenly vibrates through the air, shaking the very trees around them. A chill runs through her blood and Kagome turns.

Several of the villagers cry out in fear as two looming hulks appear on the other side of the village. Two large demons stand amid the trees of the forest. Kagome drops the bow and quivers as she stares at the figures.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispers.

* * *

Sesshoumaru balances easily on three legs, crouching slightly as Mika takes form.

The tiger demon growls deep in her chest as she crouches slightly, bright gold eyes fixed on him. Her white body is striped with bright red stripes. Sesshoumaru dares not let his gaze waver from hers, knowing that in that instant she would strike. He can hear Inuyasha yelling something near him and he scowls mentally. He shifts one of his hind feet and he hears Inuyasha yelps, retreating.  
_I can't win this fight._ He thinks to himself. _I won't allow any others to be lost in this fight._

"Inuyasha, get to Kagome. Have her take you home." He growls before launching his attack on Mika. The tigress eagerly leaps forward.

* * *

Kagome feels the bow and quiver shoved back into her hands as she sees Inuyasha come running up the steps.

Kagome's gaze is drawn away as she sees Sesshoumaru leap forward and is easily blocked and thrown back by the tigress.

"No...Sesshoumaru!" Even before Inuyasha makes it up the steps Kagome is running down them. She does not hesitate as she passes him, running frantically down the steps, notching an arrow in the process. Inuyasha stops on the steps and turns.

"Kagome!" She pauses, turning back to him.

They stare at each other a long moment before Inuyasha nods. Kagome smiles slightly and turns, running for the steps.

Sango and Miroku stare at Inuyasha a moment before the three watch the battle raging before them.

* * *

Kagome races down the steps and across the abandoned village, not hesitating as she lunges into the woods.

She is about to run into a clearing when she suddenly sees an immense white body slam into the ground before her. She yelps and ducks behind a tree, peering around it. Her fear leaps as she watches Sesshoumaru get up slowly, faltering. A large taloned foot slams into the ground between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, effectively pinning Sesshoumaru to the ground. Bright red stripes spiral around the foot and Kagome notches an arrow and draws back, aiming for the elbow high over her head.

Mika growls in success as she pins the dog lord to the ground, her muzzle fitting over his throat.

Pain suddenly explodes through her arm and up her shoulder. She backs away, thinking Sesshoumaru had somehow struck her when she looks down. The flesh and hide on her arm is burned away, the pain spreading from an arrow protruding from the muscle. As she limps back she scans the woods around them, scowling.

"I know you are here wench! Come out and I'll make your death swift!" Mika growls.

Kagome listens to the tigress address her and crouches lower, burying herself deeper into the longer hair of Sesshoumaru's main around his neck. He shifts his neck slightly against her, letting her know that he knows that she is there.

Mika sees him trying to rise and she backs away further.

"Get ready. Go for the face first chance you get." Sesshoumaru whispers, heaving himself up onto his feet. Kagome nearly shrieks but maintains her grip on his mane. Once he's on his feet Kagome carefully remains low, watching as Sesshoumaru turns to face Mika. Beneath her she can feel him trembling. She pulls an arrow and slides her bow down into her hand from where she had looped it over her shoulder.

Careful that the arrow does not knick his skin she notches the bow, keeping it at a ready as Sesshoumaru tenses beneath her.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha watch as Sesshoumaru rises again and leaps. Inuyasha turns away, heading toward the shrine.

The only one who notices his departure is Shippo. As Inuyasha disappears behind the shrine Shippo slips away from the crowd, following him.

Inuyasha stops at the edge of the trees, not looking back as Shippo stops near the edge of the shrine.

"What do you want Shiipo." He asks flatly.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Inuyasha says rather pointedly. Shippo sighs.

"You don't have to leave." Inuyasha turns slightly to look at Shippo out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, I do." He says quietly.

"Why? Is it because of Sesshoumaru and Kagome?" He doesn't reply at first, then turns to face Shippo. "What about Kagome?"

"She doesn't need me anymore." Inuyasha says quietly, not meeting Shippo's gaze.

"Let me tell you a little something." Shippo says, walking up to stand before Inuyasha. "When she first came to live with Sesshoumaru, she merely did so because she was defenseless and had the complete jewel. Kagome was so upset about what she had done to you she nearly died."

Inuyasha seems startled at that but remains silent, letting Shippo continue.

"Deep down she still cares for you Inuyasha. When you were sealed away she turned to the only person she could. If you leave now, it will hurt her despite what you are thinking." The ground vibrates beneath their feet and there is a pained cry from the other side of the shrine. Shippo glances back then turns to Inuyasha.

"Why don't you stick around until this is resolved. Then decide." Shippo says as he turns, disappearing back around the corner of the shrine.

* * *

Kagome nearly cries out in success as the arrow finds its mark, Mika shrieking as she thrashes. Sesshoumaru leaps back, clear of Mika's pained thrashing. The tigress shakes her head violently from side to side, trying to dislodge the arrow embedded deep in her eye.

With a storm of demonic power Mika shifts back into her human like form. Sesshoumaru transformers back as well, Kagome having the brief sensation of falling before she suddenly finds herself being set on the ground by Sesshoumaru, his arm around her waist.

A short distance away Mika lies on the ground, her body seizing in agony. The arrow now lays on the ground near her, Mika's hand covering her face.

Behind her Sesshoumaru's grip tightens on Kagome's waist before he slumps forward, leaning his weight on her. She helps him to the ground, cradling his upper body against hers.

"Rest now love." Kagome whispers to him. His eyes are already closed and Kagome brushes his hair from his face before she lays him on the ground. She leans over him a second before picking up her bow and grabbing three arrows from the quiver. Kagome rises, notching one as she turns, approaching the still agonized Mika. She stops a short distance away, drawing the bow string tight. Mika laughs at her, peering up at her with her one good eye.

"What are you going to do priestess? Surely you would not sully your pure hands on slaying me." Kagome's eyes are cold as she takes another step forward and takes aim. Mika shrieks again, her free hand gripping the arrow shaft protruding from her middle. Kagome takes another step forward, notching another arrow.

"You are wrong." Kagome says quietly. She releases the second arrow, Mika screaming as the second arrow joins the first in her middle. Mika rolls onto her back, staring up at Kagome in contempt and slight fear as Kagome stands over her, notching the last arrow. Kagome draws it tight, her cold eyes locking on Mika's.

"How am I wrong?" Mika asks quietly. Kagome smiles coldly.

"I am not a miko." She says quietly before releasing the string.

* * *

They find Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Mika in the clearing a short time later. They pause on the threshold, staring.

Kagome is sitting cross legged on the ground, Sesshoumaru's upper body cradled against her, his head resting on her shoulder. The demon lord is obviously unconscious. Across the clearing Mika lies prone, the arrow shafts still protruding from her body.

Sango and Miroku join Kagome, talking quietly to her, Miroku starting to treat Sesshoumaru's wounds as Sango talks to Kagome quietly. Shippo strides across the clearing non-nonchalantly to study Mika's body.

Inuyasha remains at the edge of the clearing, a silent figure watching. Sango gets Kagome on her feet then helps Miroku get Sesshoumaru to his feet, Sango helping to support the large demon's weight as Miroku slings Sesshoumaru's arm over his shoulders.

"Inuyasha, what should we do with her?" Shippo asks from across the clearing. Inuyasha crosses the clearing to stand beside Shippo.

"Gather enough wood for a fire. Burn her body here in the clearing. Bury the ashes at the base of the sacred tree." Shippo nods, turning to start his task and leaving Inuyasha alone in the clearing. Or at least he thought so until he turns.

Kagome is still standing where she was when Sango had gotten her to her feet, staring absently into space. Inuyasha hesitates, then approaches her slowly. As he nears her he reaches out to her.

"Kagome?" Hearing his voice she turns to him. "Are you all right?" Kagome nods slowly and Inuyasha takes her arm, turning her to guide her toward the village after the others. Kagome stops, turning to him. He is slightly surprised to see tears streaming down her face.

"I can't lose him." Kagome whispers. Inside Inuyasha's heart twists painfully but he hides it.

"You won't. He'll be fine. I've kicked his ass worse then this." He says, trying to be funny. Kagome suddenly wraps her arms around him, her trembling body pressing against his. Inuyasha hesitates a moment before wrapping his arms around her.

"I am so sorry for everything." Kagome whimpers against his shoulder. Inuyasha pats her back slightly.

"You did what you thought was right." He says quietly. He frowns, pulling his hand away from her back as he feels the difference in the cloth. His eyes widen when he sees the blood coating the palm of his hand. Against him he can feel Kagome relaxing, weaving on her feet.

He catches her as she falls and he picks her up, holding her slight weight against his chest as he heads for the village.

* * *

The next morning Kagome wakes with a jolt, cursing as her back pulls.

"Easy now." Looking up she sees Sango beside her.

"Sango. How is Sesshoumaru?" Sango smiles.

"Healing incredibly fast. He actually ate today, which was amazing by the way. I didn't even knew he could eat that much. He wolfed down four rabbits in one sitting!" Kagome laughs slightly at Sango's humorous and surprised tone.

"He does not to do that often." Kagome glances around the hut and sees a prone form across the room from her, bare feet protruding out from the blanket and a mass of unruly black hair where his head should be. "How is Inuyasha?" Sango sighs.

"After he brought you back yesterday he turned right around and left. He came back a few hours before dawn. He just grabbed a blanket and went to sleep right there. Hasn't said a word." Sango remains where she is as Kagome rises, moving a bit stiffly as she shuffles across the room.

Kagome drapes her blanket over Inuyasha's sleeping form, making sure his feet are covered before nodding toward the door. Sango nods, retrieving the bowl of rice and grilled fish for Kagome as she follows the young woman.

Outside the sun is shining. It is nearing noon, the village around and below the hut busy with activity. It is as if the events of the day before had not happened. Many, upon seeing Kagome, wave full heartedly and call out greetings. She waves back between bites.

After she is finished Kagome disappears inside a moment, leaving the bowl near the fire. As she is about to leave Inuyasha stirs and Kagome watches him a moment.

Something deep in her stirs when she sees him, most noticeably his dark hair. She watches him, slowly beginning to realize the feeling.

Shaking herself she silently leaves.

Outside once more Kagome scans the area.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Sango smiles slightly and gestures down toward the village.

"He and Miroku are walking the village to check on the damage. " Sango smiles wider. "Want to go find them?" Kagome nods, linking her arm with Sango's as they head down toward the village.

* * *

All right...almost done! Thanks for hanging in with me so far!

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	25. Where Will You Go From Here?

I do not own anything Inuyasha (Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a while! LOL)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Where will you go from here?"

Sango and Kagome stroll through the village at a slow pace, having no trouble at all finding the two boys. Miroku is reading palms, something Sango had learned long ago to tolerate, even though she does keep a close eye on his hands still. Sesshoumaru is keeping a close eye on the monk's hands as well from where he kneels not to far away. Children are all around him, laughing and playing ball around him. Several smaller girls are giggling and playing with his hair.

Gold eyes find her and Kagome smiles slightly. He smiles back but remains where he is.

"Priestess!" Kagome turns when someone calls to her. Despite all the arguing she had managed, the village still saw her as their priestess.

A young woman stops near her, holding an infant in her arms.

"While you were away Tsuki had her baby!" Kagome smiles brightly and takes the infant, cradling the baby close to her. "It has been so long since you have come to the village." Kagome nods, staring down at the child.

"Indeed it has. She is a beautiful baby. Where is Tsuki?"

"Resting. She has not been feeling well since the birth." She says, sounding slightly hushed. Kagome glances at Sango.

"I'm going to go take a look." She tells the demon slayer before following the young woman away.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watches Kagome leave then casts a question look at the demon slayer. Sango comes forward to kneel beside him.

"One of the young women in the village is not feeling well." Sesshoumaru rises, the girls sighing in disappointment before heading off, clustered together and giggling once more.

"Watch the monk." Sesshoumaru says quietly. Not missing the slight humor there Sango nods, scowling in the vague direction of the monk.

"Always do." Sesshoumaru chuckles before following his nose after Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru pauses outside the hut near the edge of the village, listening to Kagome speaking quietly within. After a few minutes she comes back out, starting when she sees him standing there.

"She'll be all right. She's just sick but she's already on the mend." Kagome says quietly. He nods and extends his arm out to her, Kagome taking it gratefully.

"Do you think we could head back soon?" Kagome asks quietly. Sesshoumaru nods.

"I was thinking of leaving this afternoon. Heavens only knows what kinds of trouble those boys are getting into." Kagome laughs.

"They are probably driving Rin insane!" Kagome laughs, but her laughter dies when she catches sight of red out of the corner of her eye..

Inuyasha is leaning against the wall of a nearby hut, watching them. His face is expressionless as he watches them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sees him at the same time, then turns to Kagome. He leans down, whispering something to her before releasing her arm and walking away.

They stare at each other a long moment, then to her surprise Inuyasha walks out to meet her. He stops a short distance away.

"How are you?" She asks. He gives her a look but soon looses all his annoyance.

"Fine." He studies her. "You?" Kagome shrugs.

"Fine."

Silence descents on them, then suddenly Inuyasha sticks out his hand. Kagome looks at his hand, then at him, confused.

"I came to say goodbye." He says quietly. Kagome stares at him.

"Why?" He glances around, as if checking to see if anyone is around before lowering his voice.

"I can't stay here. Not after what I have done to these people." Kagome nods, looking away.

"What will you do now? Where will you go?" Inuyasha shrugs, dropping his hand.

"I don't know, honestly."

"There is an option." He frowns slightly. "Sesshoumaru wants me to invite you to his home. He told me to tell you that you can stay there as long as you like." Inuyasha shifts, uncomfortable.

"I don't know about that." Kagome smiles and steps forward, surprising Inuyasha as she wraps her arms around him, hugging him close.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. Sesshoumaru and I will be leaving to go home this afternoon. If you want to come, you are more than welcome to come with us." She slips away, smiling at him as she backs away. "At least think about it?" She asks. He nods, watching as she turns and heads after Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Inuyasha is about to turn away when he sees Kagome stop. He watches her, concerned, as she shakes her head slightly. She weaves on her feet and he barely catches her in time before she hits the dirt.

"Kagome?" She closes her eyes a moment as he supports her weight.

"I don't feel so good." She murmurs. Inuyasha slips an arm under her legs and picks her up, heading up the hill toward the hut. On the way there he sees Shippo.

"Shippo, go get Sesshoumaru." He says, not even pausing as he passes the kitsune.

In the hut Inuyasha lowers Kagome to the floor beside the fire, sitting with her. Kagome leans sideways, resting her body against his.

"Are you all right?" He asks quietly.

"I don't know what hit me." She says quietly. "My head is spinning and I feel as if I haven't slept in weeks."

* * *

Sesshoumaru suddenly appears in the doorway and Inuyasha goes to rise but Sesshoumaru stops him with a hand on his shoulder before he leans down beside Kagome. Sango and Miroku are in the doorway. Inuyasha remains silent as Sesshoumaru questions Kagome, then he stands.

"We are going to be heading back now. I would like to get her to the healers at home." Sango and Miroku nod.

"Kirara just came back from taking Myoga up to see Totosai. You can take her."

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru turns to Inuyasha, his gold eyes meeting his brothers dark ones. "Will you come with us?" Inuyasha sets his jaw, about to decline when he looks down at Kagome. After a second he nods.

"Yes."

* * *

They arrive at the castle well after dark, Kirara and Sesshoumaru landing in the courtyard outside Sesshoumaru's offices. Inuyasha gets down of Kirara's back, sliding Kagome down and carrying her as he follows Sesshoumaru through the dark gardens to a pair of doors at the other end. Kirara takes off, heading back toward the village after a thank you scratch behind the ear from Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha steps in and stops in shock. The room is lit with lanterns everywhere, and Sesshoumaru pauses, turning back.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha asks quietly. "They seem familiar."

"These rooms belonged to your mother, Izayoi. This is where you were raised until father died." Sesshoumaru says quietly. Sesshoumaru leads Inuyasha back to a large futon and he steps back as Inuyasha lays Kagome out on the bed.

* * *

After seeing that Kagome is tucked in Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha leave, heading out the front doors to the apartment.

Few demons are out and about, many stopping in their tracks when they see Inuyasha trailing after Sesshoumaru. Few approach them, a warning glare from Sesshoumaru sending them on their way.

Sesshoumaru pauses outside a set of doors not far down the hall and he looks back at Inuyasha.

"Did Kagome tell you about..." Inuyasha nods and Sesshoumaru sighs quietly. "If you don't want to come in, you don't have too. You could wait out here." Inuyasha simply shrugs, not sure what to say so Sesshoumaru lets him make up his mind.

As the door opens there is shrieking and Sesshoumaru is suddenly bombarded by two fast moving bundles. He laughs, wadding into the room with a child on each leg.

"Father, you are back! Where's mother?"

"She's asleep. You can see her tomorrow. Why are you not asleep yet?" Sesshoumaru scolds. Rin rounds the corner with a baby in her arms.

"They have not hardly slept since you left, Lord Sesshoumaru. I had to threaten to lock them in a room with Jaken to get them to even begin getting ready for bed." Sesshoumaru really laughs then.

"Oh, such a threat." Rin sees Inuyasha in the doorway and her eyes widen.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who is that?"

"My brother." Rin stares at Inuyasha and he stares back.

"But, my lord..."

"It is a long story Rin, and one better left untold until later." Sesshoumaru takes the baby from Rin. "If you could, see Inuyasha to a room, the one just down the hall. I'll get them to bed." Rin nods, bowing slightly and approaching Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru turns to his sons.

"So, where were you? You have blood on your clothes. Did you slay a demon?" One of them asks in a rush. Sesshoumaru laughs.

"No, you're mother did. A large tiger demon."

* * *

The rest of the conversation is cut off as Rin shuts the door behind her, motioning for Inuyasha to follow her down the hall.

He does so, tucking his hands into his sleeves as he pads silently down the hall. Rin glances back at him only once before reaching a set of doors. She peeks in first before opening the doors wide, heading for a group of candles near the door. Inuyasha steps in slowly, glancing around the room as the dim illumination from the candles reveals the room to them.

Inuyasha glances around the room, studying the simple decor before turning as Rin addresses him.

"Is there anything you need?" Inuyasha glances around, suddenly quite unsure of himself.

"I don't know." Rin frowns, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"You don't?" He shakes his head slightly, shuffling his feet. "Well, are you hungry at all?"

"Not really." Rin studies him a moment, then approaches and studies his face.

"You look really tired." She turns, heading for the stand alone closet. Pulling open the doors she shows him the wide array of clothes inside. "All the clothes you need are in here." Silence settles for a moment then Rin speaks, her voice hushed. "Is tonight the night?" He looks up at her sharply and she nearly flinches back.

"I was just asking because Lord Sesshoumaru told me of those...nights a long time ago." She pauses. " Is tonight like that?" He studies her then shakes his head.

"No."

"But you are human?" He nods.

"I lost control. When I do I just..." Rin nods, encouraging him to go on. "It is almost like when Sesshoumaru transforms but I don't change shape. That and I have no control" He pauses. "Kagome saved me. She used the Shikon Jewel to purify the demon blood in me. I'm completely human now."

Without hesitation Rin approaches him and gives him a hug. Inuyasha stiffens, shocked at the touch and he does not move as Rin backs away.

Rin's eyes catch on his hair and she exclaims, running her hand though his hair.

"You have beautiful hair. May I brush it?" He simply stares at her and she blushes slightly, taking her hand away. "I'm sorry, it is just that your hair reminds me of Lord Sesshoumaru's hair." She studies his face a moment then smiles brightly. His heart flip flops as he suddenly remembers that same vibrant smile on another's face. "You should let me brush your hair. It will relax you and help you sleep."

He seems hesitant, as if he is about to turn her away but he stops himself, instead he nods. Rin yelps in surprise and joy and runs over to the nearest table, pulling out a chair for him to sit.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, with Keiko in his arms, meets Rin outside the doors. He waits until she has shut them before addressing her.

"How is he?" Rin sighs.

"Very confused. I'm getting the impression that he is uneasy, incredibly so, with being here. He fears you, in a way." Sesshoumaru sighs.

"Only time will heal that. I'm heading to bed now. I suggest you do the same." Rin nods, bowing once to her master before hurrying down the hall.

Sesshoumaru slips into Kagome's rooms quietly, making sure the door is shut behind him before heading back toward her futon.

As he rounds the corner around the barrier he stops, slightly concerned. Kagome had not moved since Inuyasha has set her down.

Sesshoumaru sits on the edge of the bed and leans forward, nudging Kagome's arm with his elbow while trying to not wake in infant in his arm.

"Kagome?" She does not stir at first but she wakes with a start when she sees him leaning over her.

"What is it? Where are we?" She asks in a rush. He sits back.

"We're home now." She looks around, slightly confused, until she sees Keiko in his arm. She smiles, the look of confusion gone. She takes the baby, talking quietly to the sleeping infant. As if it just occurs to her, she glances around the room.

"Where is Inuyasha? Did he stay behind?"

"He's in a room just down the hall." Kagome stares at him.

"He came?" Sesshoumaru nods. Kagome stares off into the distance, her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't even remember leaving the village."

"You fainted." Kagome's frown deepens.

"I did?" Sesshoumaru nods. Kagome sighs, laying back onto the futon and turning on her side, laying Keiko against her chest on the bed.

"I'm still so tired." Sesshoumaru goes to rise but she stops him.

"Stay with us tonight." He smiles slightly and moves around the futon, stretching out on the other side of the futon. He remains awake, having recovered from the fight after the night of sleep the day before. Kagome is asleep almost instantly and he rolls onto his side, watching her throughout the night.

* * *

Okay...let me know what you think please!!!! 


	26. Flow of Time

I do not own anything Inuyasha (Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a while! LOL)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Flow of Time

When Kagome wakes the next day Sesshoumaru and Keiko are gone, and judging by the sounds in the room Rin is near the garden doors, talking quietly with someone. She listens for a time before rising slowly, feeling strangely drained. She removes her outer kimono that she had slept in last night and replaces it with a thick robe that had been laid out on the edge of the bed.

As she comes around the barrier she sees Rin talking quietly with Inuyasha, the former standing out in the gardens, Rin leaning out the doors.

"Rin, is everything all right?" Kagome asks as she approaches. Rin, having not heard her approach, suddenly straightens and turns.

"Yes, I am sorry for waking you." Kagome smiles, patting Rin on the shoulder.

"You didn't. Where's Keiko?"

"She's right here." Rin says, gesturing toward a cradle near the door. Sesshoumaru had made it shortly before the birth of the twins, having seen one in her own time. Keiko lay in it, staring at everything wide eyed. Inuyasha remain silent, watching as Kagome picks up the infant, talking quietly to her a moment before looking up.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to stay out there. Come in and sit." He hangs back a second before stepping in, keeping his eyes on the floor as he takes a seat. Rin sits as well, still chatting away as Kagome walks past them, out toward the gardens.

* * *

Outside she is surprised to see that it is already near noon. Further down she can hear the boys playing, accompanied by the occasional laugh from their father.

"Easy boys." Kagome says as she approaches them. They are tumbling in the grass, both standing atop their father. Sesshoumaru chuckles slightly, the weight of the two boys hardly phasing him as he lays on his back on the grass.

"Mother. We heard you slain a demon yesterday!!" She shrugs.

"I guess you could say that but your father did all the work." She rocks Keiko slightly as the child fusses, waking from the sun on her face.

Sesshoumaru watches her, noticing how pale she looks.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asks as she sits on the grass near his head. She nods.

"Yes." He studies her a moment longer, giving her a rather pointed look. She sighs. "I haven't felt right since yesterday." She admits. Sesshoumaru frowns.

"Could it be because of the jewel?"

"It could be." She admits quietly. "I just can't think of any reason why." Sesshoumaru continues to watch her, noticing how she seems to tremble. He pushes the boys off, the two tumbling onto the grass with laughs, both of them watching as he rises. He takes Keiko from her, earning a confused look from Kagome.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru bellows. Rin suddenly appears on the path, nearly running.

"Yes?" He hands her Keiko as Inuyasha appears behind her.

"Watch the children for us, would you?" She nods, sitting on the grass where he had been as he extends his hand to Kagome. "Come on." Kagome frowns as she takes his hand, letting him guide her toward the office doors. Sesshoumaru glances back at Inuyasha and smiles slightly.

"Akemi, Kiyo, go tackle your uncle." Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise as the two boys suddenly jump up, tackling Inuyasha and knocking him to the ground. As they leave they can hear Inuyasha start laughing and tussling with the boys.

Inside the office he stops, making sure they are out of sight of the group in the gardens before he pulls Kagome against him. She leans flush against his body, her head on his chest. With her so close he can hear her heart, the slow and steady beat sounding slightly off to him, different. Kagome's body against his feels slightly chilled.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Kagome is quiet a time before she answers.

"I feared this would happen one day." He frowns and pushes her back a bit from him. Kagome backs away, seating herself on the edge of his desk, her legs dangling down. She looks out the garden doors a moment, watching her children playing before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"It wasn't until shortly after the Shikon Jewel was completed that I fully understood my connection with the jewel." She says quietly. "My sole purpose here in the past was to complete the Shikon Jewel and keep it pure and untainted until a day came when the Jewel could be destroyed." She looks up at him, making sure he understands. She looks him in the eye as she talks.

"Now that the Shikon Jewel has been destroyed, my purpose here has been fulfilled."

"So what does that mean?" He asks quietly.

"The jewel was my barrier against time. That was how I was able to cross back and forth between times. Without the jewel I have no protection." He simply stares at her, realizing what this means but his rational mind refuses to believe it even as she says it aloud. "My place is not here, but in my own time. Now that the jewel is gone, my being here is against the flow of time, and time is trying to correct that."

"So what is going to happen to you?" He asks quietly. Kagome again looks out the doors, and this time she sees that Inuyasha is watching them. His eyes meet hers and they stare at each other a long moment before he suddenly rises. Kagome looks away as she turns to Sesshoumaru.

"If I remain here, no matter how much I want to or no matter what I do, time will correct the flow of time and I will die."

"There has got to be something we can do." Both look up as Inuyasha strides forward quickly. "There has to be something." Kagome nods.

"There is, but I don't even know if it will work." Both men look at her. "I will have to go back to my own time." Both stare at her, then Inuyasha turns back toward the gardens. The twins are watching them, slightly worried. Inuyasha smiles and winks at them and the boys laugh and go back to play fighting. As Inuyasha turns back his smile vanishes.

"If you do, you wont' be able to come back." Kagome nods.

"That's why I am not going to go." Sesshoumaru shakes his head, beginning to pace.

"No. You have to go back to your own time." He insists. Kagome rises and stops his pacing with a hand on his arm. He looks down at her and she smiles slightly.

"I would rather spend what time I have left here with my family than in my own time alone." She says quietly. Sesshoumaru sighs and turns to Inuyasha but he has already turned away, disappearing out the door without a word.

Sesshoumaru turns back to Kagome and she stares up at him. Already he can see the toll it is taking on her. Her skin is deathly pale and her entire body trembles.

"We will come with you." He says quietly. Kagome shakes her head.

"You can't. It would be the same as if I remained here." She bites her lower lip gently. "You and our children do not belong in my time just as much as I don't belong in yours. And besides, you are demon, our children share that demon blood. The well would not allow you through now. Only the jewel allowed you and Inuyasha through."

"Isn't there any way?" Sesshoumaru says quietly, sounding helpless. Kagome slides off the edge of the desk and her legs falter. Sesshoumaru catches her, steadying her.

"I wish there was." She says quietly against his chest.

"You have to go through the well Kagome." He says quietly to her, threading his fingers through her hair slowly. "I can't lose you." He whispers to her.

"If I go through the well or remain here you will lose me." She says quietly. "I want to stay here with you." She says, her voice sounding slightly choked.

"Mother?" They separate, seeing Akemi and Kiyo standing near the doors, both looking very worried. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome drops to her knees and extends her arms out to them. The two boys come forward, hugging Kagome. She squeezes them to her, rocking gently as she talks quietly to them.

"No, everything is just fine." She reassures them. Sesshoumaru stands over them, not bearing to look at them so he looks away, toward the gardens. Rin is still sitting in the grass, a now back to sleep Keiko in her arms.

* * *

His attention is drawn back as the boys scamper off toward the gardens again. Kagome rises, her back to him, head down. He reaches out to her, laying his hand on her shoulder. She turns to him slowly.

"I'll go through the well." She says quietly. He frowns slightly and she looks back over her shoulder at the boys. "I don't want their last memories of me to be of my death." She says quietly. "I don't want to put them or you through that."

"When?"

"I want to wait until I can't stay any longer." He nods and steps away.

"I have to go speak with Inuyasha." She nods, watching him go before joining her family out in the gardens again.

* * *

Sesshoumaru finds Inuyasha up in a tree near the back of the garden. He has to smile as he sees a bare foot hanging down from the branches.

"Inuyasha." There is no answer so he leaps up into the tree, settling himself on a branch just above and to the side of Inuyasha's. The once-hanyou reclines on the tree, fingers threaded and behind his head, his eyes closed.

He doesn't respond for a time and Sesshoumaru is slightly startled when Inuyasha speaks.

"She should have just killed me instead of purifying me." He says quietly, not moving on his perch. "I should be the one dead, not her."

"She has decided to go back through the well." Inuyasha moves this time, nearly falling off his tree branch.

"She has?" Sesshoumaru nods. "When is she leaving?"

"She wants to stay here as long as she can before she goes back." Sesshoumaru shifts on the tree branch to face his brother. "I have a favor to ask of you." Inuyasha turns on the branch to face him. "I want you to go with Kagome." Inuyasha frowns.

"What?"

"I want you to go through the well with Kagome. Watch over her in the modern era until I can get there." Inuyasha frowns.

"What do you mean by that? Until you get there." Sesshoumaru smiles slightly.

"I have lived over a thousand years already Inuyasha, and I don't plan on dying any time soon." Understanding dawns and Inuyasha nods.

"I'll go."

* * *

Review please!!!! I'm a bit nervous about the ending so let me know how you think it is going so far please!!! 


	27. Goodbyes

I do not own anything Inuyasha (Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a while! LOL)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Goodbyes

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both agree not to tell Kagome about their plan. As the days pass Kagome grows steadily weaker. The children notice but say nothing. Word spreads through the castle but the routine remains the same.

* * *

After a week Sesshoumaru pulls Inuyasha aside. The family is out in the gardens, except for Kagome. She is lying on the couch in Sesshoumaru's offices. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are just outside the doors. Inuyasha nods, his long black braid swinging slightly. Rin had braided his hair every morning since he had arrived. He wears an outfit much like Sesshoumaru's, though altered to fit him. The red hayori he had been wearing is in his rooms, and he now wears a white hayori with the same pattern as Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha follows Sesshoumaru out toward the back of the gardens. Once they are sure they are out of earshot they stop, near the base of a tree just outside Kagome's rooms.

"She won't last much longer. A day, maybe two." Sesshoumaru says quietly, cutting straight to the point. Inuyasha nods, folding his arms across his chest.

"I agree."

"Go get Rin, have her pack Kagome's things and go get yours." Inuyasha nods, about to leave when Sesshoumaru stops him. He nods toward Kagome's rooms and Inuyasha follows.

Inside Sesshoumaru retrieves along thin box from the stand up closet. He hands it to Inuyasha and Inuyasha opens it, shocked to see Tetsuiga lying on a bed of soft cloth. Inuyasha frowns, glancing up at Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I want you to take it with you." Inuyasha frowns.

"You always wanted this. It should be yours now." Inuyasha states, holding the box out to Sesshoumaru. He shakes his head, pushing the box back.

"It was yours and still is yours, just as father intended it to be. I understand now why he gave me Tenseiga. Take it." Inuyasha hesitates then nods, setting the box down. He lifts Tetsuiga almost reverently before sliding it into his belt around his waist. Sesshoumaru smiles slightly then nods.

"Go on. I'll get Kagome."

Rin sees them coming and rises, leaving Keiko with her brothers as she approaches them. She bows quickly, and when she sees the expression on Sesshoumaru's face she frowns slightly.

"Is it time?" Sesshoumaru nods slightly.

"We will depart tonight, after the children are asleep. Please go help Inuyasha and get Kagome's things packed. Not to much now, just a few things." Rin nods, taking Inuyasha's hand and leading him back toward Kagome's rooms. Sesshoumaru watches them go, feeling a slight sadness. He can see that Rin likes Inuyasha, and he can see a change in his brother that reminds him of himself ten years ago.

"In just a short week..." He mumbles before joining his sons and daughter on the grass.

"Come here boys, I need to talk to you." They rise from their game and Akemi picks up Keiko, carrying her over to their father. They plant them selves on the grass before him and Sesshoumaru sits. "I have to tell you something about your mother."

"She's leaving." Sesshoumaru frowns at his oldest, then glances at Kiyo. The younger nods.

"Mother told us a few days ago about how she lives in the future." Sesshoumaru glances at the office doors before looking back at his sons.

"That is right, she does. What else did she tell you?" Kiyo glances at Akemi and the oldest nods, handing Keiko over to Kiyo, then folds his hands in his lap. His ears are drooping slightly to the sides but his voice is firm.

"She said that she would have to leave us. She can't come back." He states. Kiyo drops his head down, Keiko grabbing fist fulls of his hair and tugging. The younger of the twins does not even notice. "She says that she loves us." He says, his voice going quiet.

"Are you going to leave us too?" Kiyo asks quietly. Sesshoumaru leans forward, placing a hand on Kiyo's shoulder.

"No. I will never leave you three." He reassures them. "I promise you I will never leave you." Kiyo nods as Sesshoumaru sighs quietly. "I have to take your mother home tonight. Spend the day rest of the day with her, if you want." Akemi and Kiyo both nod, rising. Sesshoumaru does as well, watching as the boys head for the office doors.

Inuyasha joins him as the boys disappear inside.

"Rin is quick. She's already got some things packed for Kagome." Sesshoumaru nods, glancing down at Inuyasha.

"What of your things?" He shrugs.

"I don't really have anything here." He states, sounding somewhat guarded. Sesshoumaru turns to him.

"Everything in this castle once belonged to father. If there is anything in your room, you may take it with you." Inuyasha glances up at Sesshoumaru, uneasy, then heaves a sigh.

"Actually, there is something." Inuyasha mumbles, avoiding Sesshoumaru's gaze. "In Kagome's room." Sesshoumaru smiles slightly.

"What I said goes for anything that belonged to your mother as well. She was your mother after all." Inuyasha relaxes slightly and nods, heading down the path.

* * *

Despite how composed he appears, inside Sesshoumaru feels as if he is breaking apart.

Night has fallen, the twins and Keiko are all asleep in their rooms. The twins had gone to bed without a fight tonight, and despite what a blessing that was for Rin, it only served to make Sesshoumaru feel worse.

He kneels beside the couch where Kagome lays. She had taken to spending her last few days here, instead of her own rooms. She is asleep, as she had been nearly all day. He rises and drapes her white coat around her, tucking it around her.

Feeling his touch she wakes, looking up at him in the near darkness.

"What is it?" She asks, her voice sounding weak.

"We're going now." He whispers to her. She suddenly sits up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to go. Please let me stay with you." She begs. He buries his face in her hair, fighting not to give in.

"It's time Kagome." Both look up as Inuyasha walks in. He is dressed in his red hayori, Tetsuiga strapped firmly to his waist. His hair is braided and Sesshoumaru swears he sees a flower peeking out of Inuyasha's hair.

Kagome stares at him a long moment before turning back, her arms tightening around Sesshoumaru's neck. He waits a moment, and when she nods against his shoulder he lifts her up, Inuyasha pausing long enough to adjust the thick white coat around her body before following Sesshoumaru outside.

"I'm sorry." He rubs his cheek along hers, feeling the chill radiating off her skin. "I wanted this to last forever." She whispers.

"It will, my love, it will." He reassures her. He pulls back enough to study her face and his heart nearly breaks as he sees tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I don't want to leave you." She whispers. He nods.

"I know." Her eyes close slowly as he strokes the side of her face. "Sleep now, my love. Everything will be alright when you wake, I promise."

He can feel her clinging to awareness as he carries her out into the gardens. Au-Un is there waiting, Jaken having a firm grip on the reins.

"Au-Un is ready my lord." Sesshoumaru nods, turning to watch Inuyasha come up the path. He catches sight of movement behind Inuyasha in the darkness and he spies Rin hiding behind a tree, watching.

Inuyasha throws his pack over Au-Un's back and turns to Sesshoumaru.

"Ready?" Sesshoumaru nods, glancing down at Kagome. She had finally slipped into sleep. "Want me to carry her?" Sesshoumaru shakes his head and Inuyasha nods as he leaps up onto Au-Un's back, taking the reins from Jaken.

Sesshoumaru turns, staring at the office doors a long moment before turning and lifting up into the sky, Au-Un close behind.

* * *

They reach the well as the sun rises, and as they land in the clearing Sesshoumaru sees that they are not alone.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stand near the edge of the clearing, as if waiting. Sesshoumaru glances at Inuyasha and he smiles slightly.

"I had a messenger sent to the village to let Sango and the others know." Sesshoumaru nods, turning to the group near the edge of the woods. As they come forward Inuyasha takes Au-Un and backs away, seating himself on the edge of the well and toying with the beads of subjugation around his neck.

Sango and Miroku both study Kagome a moment, then Sango looks up at Sesshoumaru.

"What's going to happen now?" She asks quietly.

"Inuyasha is taking her through the well."

"What about you? And the children?"

"We will do the only thing we can do." He says quietly. Miroku leaves, heading toward Inuyasha as Sango continues to talk with Sesshoumaru.

Miroku plants himself on the edge of the well along side Inuyasha.

"So you're going." Inuyasha nods.

"Yes." They are silent a moment then Miroku extends his hand.

"Despite how much of a pain in the ass you were and are, I wouldn't have the past any other way." Miroku says quietly. Inuyasha turns, scowling at Miroku's solemn face and giving him a sound punch in the shoulder. Miroku immediately breaks out into a laugh, punching Inuyasha back. "You watch yourself on the other side." He looks up at Sesshoumaru approaches with Kagome. "You watch over her." He adds quietly. Inuyasha nods, watching as Miroku joins Sango. Shippo had yet to say anything, the kitsune remaining back in the trees.

Inuyasha makes to approach him but Shippo just shakes his head, smiling slightly before turning and disappearing into the woods with a small wave, Sango and Miroku soon following.

Sesshoumaru approaches Inuyasha and the two hesitate a moment before Inuyasha comes forward, carefully taking Kagome from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stares at her a long moment before backing away.

"You should go now." He says, his voice harsh. Inuyasha pauses, then nods, turning toward the well.

* * *

It takes all the strength he commands to keep from stopping Inuyasha from sitting on the edge of the well, his feet dangling in.

* * *

Inuyasha sits on the edge a moment, staring down at the dark depths of the well below and closes his eyes, saying a quick prayer before sliding off the edge and falling into the well.

Sesshoumaru watches in apprehension as Inuyasha and Kagome disappear into the well. There is nothing for a moment, then suddenly blue light explodes out of the well, sending a pillar of light straight up into the sky.

* * *

Please don't hate me!!! LOL. I think you'll love the next chapter so please be patient and don't hurt me! ;) 


	28. Modern Mornings and Meetings

I do not own anything Inuyasha (Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a while! LOL)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Modern Mornings and Meetings

Inuyasha opens his eyes slowly, staring at the stone wall of the well before looking up slowly. Overhead is a wood ceiling, sunlight filtering in though the doors overhead.

He kneels down, leaning Kagome's weight against his legs as he pulls the white fur coat from around her face. He studies her apprehensively for a time before slipping a hand inside the coat, feeling the reassuring beat of her heart on the side of her throat.

The bags with their belongs help balance him as he shifts Kagome's weight, Inuyasha having completely forgotten that he had slung the bags over his shoulder before entering the well. He glances around, suddenly faced with another dilema.

A head suddenly appears over the top of the well and he stares up at a familiar face. The face stares back at him, eyes wide, before suddenly shrieking. He flinches, unable to cover his ears from the loud noise before the shriek quiets, replaced with an excited babbling. Inuyasha scowls up at the face.

"Souta, you haven't changed a bit. Now quit your babbling and help us get out." Souta stops his excited chatter and suddenly catches the tense tone in Inuyasha's voice.

"What's wrong with Sis?" He asks. Inuyasha looks away, down at Kagome's face.

"I'll explain later. Help us out." Almost immediately a rope ladder is thrown down, nearly clocking Inuyasha in the head in the process. Souta skitters down the ladder, leaning forward to study Kagome's face. His eyes widen in alarm and he gasps.

"She's dead." He says quietly. Inuyasha sighs.

"Not quite yet. Take these." He shrugs off the bags, handing them to Souta. "I'll go up first so you can catch her if she slips." Souta nods, watching as Inuyasha shifts Kagome so she rests against his chest before starting to slowly climb the ladder.

* * *

At the top, once they are all safely out of the well, Souta bolts up the stairs and throws open the doors. Inuyasha follows close behind, ignoring the startled and curious looks from the shrine visitors as he strides quickly across the lawn toward the house.

No sooner does Souta step in the house he is yelling for his mother. Inuyasha ignores him, striding up the stairs.

In Kagome's room he lays her out on the bed gently, beginning to unwrap her from the immense white coat.

Kagome's mother and Souta are suddenly in the room, both asking a million questions at once and finally he can't take it anymore. He straightens and turns on them.

"I will explain it all later. Please, just shut up right now so I can take care of her." He says harshly. Kagome's mother instantly goes quiet, Souta beginning to complain before Kagome's mom shushes him, ushering him out before shutting the door behind him. Kagome's mom remains silent as she sits at the desk chair, folding her hands in her lap. Inuyasha's scowl softens at the look of concern on her face.

"I am sorry for talking to you like that." He says quietly. Kagome's mother nods.

"Souta said Kagome had died. I was scared." Inuyasha turns back to Kagome, carefully shifting her until the coat is draped over her like a blanket.

"She is not dead." He says quietly, more to reassure himself than her. With several pauses and a few quiet moments to get himself under control Inuyasha explains everything, from the time he was awakened until they had come through the well.

When he is done Kagome's mom sits quietly a time, then inhales slowly.

"You are more then welcome to remain in this house Inuyasha. It will take a little time but I will convert Souta's old room across the hall for you. He doesn't need it since he's living at the college dorms now. Where would you like to sleep until then? The couch is very comfortable."

"If you do not mind, I would prefer to stay close to Kagome." He remarks. "I promised Sesshoumaru." He says quietly. Kagome's mother nods, rising from her seat.

"Well, I had better go explain everything to Souta. He's probably coming up with a whole list of scenarios." Inuyasha chuckles slightly as Kagome's mom leaves, making sure to shut the door behind her.

* * *

Something brushes his hand and he looks down to see Kagome slowly wrap her fingers around his where his hand rests on the bed. He shifts slightly on the bed to lean over her.

"Are you awake?" She nods slowly, opening her eyes to frown at the ceiling.

"Where..." Her voice is strained, quiet so much so that he has to lean forward to hear her.

"You're home now, in the modern era." He slides his arm behind her shoulders as she tries to sit up. He lifts her up, Kagome leaning to the side to lean against him.

"Sesshoumaru?" He shakes his head slighlty.

"He stayed in the feudal era with the kids." He says quietly. He feels her shoulders sag slightly.

"I'm all alone." She whispers. Inuyasha leans back enough to tilt her head back with a finger, looking her in the eye. Her eyes are brimmed with tears.

"You are not alone." He says firmly. "I made a promise to my brother that no matter what happens I will remain by your side. I will protect you." He says quietly. Kagome smiles slightly, her eyes starting to drift closed.

"That was what I thought." Inuyasha frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"That first morning after the fight with Mika, I woke before you. I watched you sleep. I realized all I had taken away from you. I knew I had to protect you, because it was my fault that you became human. I knew that no matter what, I would protect you." She whispers, her words slowing.

Inuyasha stares at her for a long moment, struck by her words. Realizing she had gone to sleep he lays her back down slowly, tucking the white coat around her snuggly.

* * *

Two weeks pass as they will. Kagome recovers quickly, by the end of two weeks is she nearly back to her old self. Though she has recovered physically, she is like a ghost.

Souta had gone back to college a few days ago, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kagome's mother in the house.

Inuyasha and Kagome's mother are sitting in the kitchen talking while Kagome's mom cleans. They pause when they see Kagome walk past, and as she disappears around the corner without a word or a sideways glance Kagome's mother sighs, continuing to wipe down the counter.

"She's hardly said a word in days." Inuyasha nods.

"She hasn't left the shrine either."

"We really need to get her out. Maybe to the mall or something." Inuyasha nods. "Who were you talking to last night?" Inuyasha pauses, glancing up. Kagome's mom nods toward the door then gives him a rather pointed look before smiling slightly. Inuyasha nods.

"Oh, Shippo came by." Kagome's mom frowns.

"Shippo?"

"He's a kitsune. We picked him up traveling back in the feudal era. He's grown now."

"That was over 500 years ago!" Kagome's mom exclaims in genuine surprise. Inuyasha chuckles.

"Demons live much longer than humans, as long as they don't do something stupid."

"So what did Shippo want?"

"He caught Kagome's scent on the shrine and he wanted to see how she was doing."

"He didn't stick around?" Inuyasha shakes his head.

"No, he had to leave. He was on an errand of some kind and had to return right back. He said that he would stop by again after the errand was done. We agreed to meet at the mall tomorrow actually. I was thinking about asking Kagome to come too, since she was practically a mother to Shippo when he was small, but I don't know if she'll wanna go."

"Can I?" Both look back as Kagome comes in the room, walking up to Inuyasha. He looks up at her a moment, concerned.

"Are you sure you'll feel up to it?" Kagome nods, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a hug from behind.

"Please?" He chuckles.

"No need to beg. I was actually gonna beg you to come with me. You need to get out." Kagome sighs.

"I know." She rises and turns, leaving the room and once they are sure she is gone Kagome's mom chuckles.

"Good story." Inuyasha leans back in his chair with a smile.

"That wasn't just a story. I was really planning to take her to the mall tomorrow." Kagome's mom frowns. "I was planning to take her since before Shippo showed up." Kagome's mom frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"I did run into Shippo last night, but I was already outside talking with someone else when Shippo showed up."

"Who were you talking to?" Inuyasha smiles wider and glances at a picture on the wall. Kagome's mom glances at it then does a double take, staring at it and then Inuyasha.

"You were talking to..." Inuyasha nods.

"We agreed to meet tomorrow at the mall."

"Well, if you are going to be going to the mall, you'll have to find a different name." Inuyasha frowns.

"What's wrong with my name?" He asks, clearly offended. Kagome's mom laughs.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it. If you live in the feudal era. You need a more modern name." He snorts, leaning back in his chair.

"I still think my name is fine." He grumbles.

"What was your father's name?" Kagome's mom asks. Inuyasha's miffed expression disappears.

"Inutaisho." He says quietly. Kagome's mom thinks about it a moment then smiles.

"How about Taisho?" Inuyasha frowns.

"Isn't that a old name?" Kagome's mom nods, going back to her cleaning as she continues.

"It is, but it will be easier to explain then Inuyasha." He chuckles slightly.

"Fine, but only as long as you don't call me that around the house." Kagome's mom laughs.

"Deal."

* * *

_I know this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be the last. (sob). I want to say now thank you to everyone for the great reviews and support._


	29. Reunions

I do not own anything Inuyasha (Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a while! LOL)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Reunion

Kagome glares at Inuyasha as he bounces on the edge of her bed.

"Wake up already." She scowls and pulls the covers up over her head.

"Go away."

"We're meeting Shippo at the mall today, remember? Get up!" She scowls at him over the edge of her blanket.

"What's got you so bouncy." Inuyasha jumps off the bed and grabs the blanket, pulling it off of her and tossing it across the room. Kagome shrieks against the chill morning air.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" He simply laughs and Kagome scowls. She forgot she had taken the necklace off.

"Get up or else I'm getting the ice water." She immediately jumps up, running for her robe as Inuyasha laughs, heading out the door.

"I'll be back up in twenty minutes. We're leaving in an hour!" He calls over his shoulder.

* * *

"_It's today right?"_

"_Yes, it is today. How many times do I have to tell you that?"_

"_You guys are acting stupid."_

"_Hey, if you knew her you would be acting the same way."_

"_Cut it out. We need to go or we'll be late."_

* * *

"Kagome, you really should get something to eat with us." Inuyasha insists.

"I'm not that hungry but if it will keep you from harassing me anymore, I'll go." She grumbles. Inuyasha chuckles as they reach the middle of the mall. Overhead the ceiling is glass, letting in the bright sunlight. Plants are spread out all over the area, placed in stratigic places around a indoor court yard.

They had met Shippo at the front doors of the mall, Kagome instantly spotting him despite the fact that he appeared human.

"A little trick Sesshoumaru taught me." He explains at Inuyasha's scowl.

"How is he?" Inuyasha asks, glancing at Kagome. Shippo shrugs.

"Last time I saw him, he was doing pretty good." Inuyasha shoots Shippo a warning glance and he merely smiles.

"Come on, let's go in. I haven't been to this mall yet so you're going to have to show me around Kagome." Shippo says, looping his arm through hers. She chuckles and pats his arm.

"Stay close kid. It's wild in here." Inuyasha chuckles as Shippo leads Kagome inside, Inuyasha glancing around the parking lot anxiously before heading in after them.

* * *

"Are they here yet?" Inuyasha whispers, glancing at where Kagome is several feet away, scanning a clothes rack. Shippo nods.

"They're out in the court yard." He says, snapping his cell phone shut and slipping it back into his pocket. "Should we go now?"

"Go where?" They both look up at Kagome approaches.

"The food court. I'm starving!" Inuyasha replies. Kagome rolls her eyes.

"You're always hungry though."

" I'm hungry too." Shippo chimes in. Kagome glances between them and sighs, nodding toward the shop doors.

"All right, let's go."

* * *

"So where is the food court anyway?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome sighs,.

"If you had just followed me in the first place instead of running off toward the nearest smell of food, we'd be there by now." She argues. Inuyasha glances behind her.

* * *

"_Is that her?" _

"_How should I know?" _

"_Oh right..."_

"_Yes that's her, now knock it off. Stay here." _

* * *

Inuyasha sees the flash of silver and has to hide his smile.

"If you would quit nagging me, we'd be there by now. Where is it?' He exclaims. Kagome scowls, turning and pointing across the open area.

"It's right over..." Her voice dies away as she sees a flash of silver. Kagome inhales sharply as a tall, lean figure walks into the middle of the court yard, turning slowly to face her. Kagome's arm slowly drops, all awareness of everything around her ceases as bright gold eyes meet hers.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispers, taking a step forward. He smiles slightly, his gaze never leaving hers. "It can't be."

"It is." Inuyasha whispers beside her. She turns to look at him slowly. Inuyasha smiles. "He's survived the last 500 years." Kagome simply stares at him and he nods. "Go on. He's waiting for you."

Kagome turns back, slighlty afraid that he would be gone but he is still there, watching her. She takes a step forward, then another.

"Sesshoumaru." A slow smile spreads across her face and she hurries forward, grinning widely.

"Sesh!" He laughs, catching her as she barrels into him. He swings her around, laughing before pulling her close. His warm embrace encompasses her as tears brim her eyes. "You're here. I can't believe it. You're here." He nods, rubbing his cheek agianst the top of her head.

"And I'm not the only one." Kagome backs away slightly, frowning.

"What?" He nods behind her and she turns, gasping.

Seated on a bench behind her is two grinning faces.

The two men are leaning back, arms crossed across their chest. They are identical, their long silver hair braided down their backs, identical ballcap's on their heads. Two pairs of bright gold eyes watch her.

"Akemi? Kiyo?" They both chuckle and rise.

"Hi mom." They say in unison. She laughs, stepping forward to them and is instantly immersed in twin bear hugs.

"Oh my gosh, look at you two! You're all grown up now." Akemi chuckles.

"Five hundred years will do that to you." He says quietly. Kagome laughs, looking up at them before frowning.

"Where's Keiko?" She pauses. "Is she..." Kiyo laughs, gesturing over his shoulder.

"She say a store she wanted to slip into real quick." Kagome glances back at the store and stops, backing away and stepping to the side of the boys. She smiles as she sees a tall, slender girl striding from the shop toward them.

At the edge of the court yard the girl looks up and stops dead in her tracks, staring at Kagome. Kagome smiles studies her daughter. Keiko studies her a moment, fear and hope crossing her face.

"Mother?" Kagome nods, holding out her arms to her.

"Keiko." Keiko is instantly across the distance between them, nearly picking up Kagome off her feet in zeal as she shrieks, laughing. Kagome laughs as well, gasping for air as her daughter squeezes her. Keiko wears a hat, more feminine then her brother's ball caps, and as Keiko sets her down Kagome reaches up, patting the top of the hat. Underneath she can feel the ears and she laughs, hugging her daughter again.

Turning back she look at Sesshoumaru and grins widely. Sesshoumaru looks past her and Kagome turns back.

* * *

Shippo had disappeared, leaving Inuyasha standing alone. Inuyasha smiles slightly, remaining back. Sesshoumaru gestures to him and Inuyasha sighs, coming forward to stand near them.

Sesshoumaru slings his arm around Inuyasha's neck, pulling him closer with a laugh. The two brothers watch as Kagome is bombarded with questions by the boys, Keiko keeping her arm around her mother's shoulders.

"You did good little brother." Inuyasha nods.

"Is it taken care of?" Sesshoumaru nods.

"It took a while but I found a priestess that can do it." He glances down at Inuyasha. "So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tonight. This time is hers now." Sesshoumaru nods, releasing his brother.

"All right, let's get out of here." He calls out to them. The boys groan and Keiko scowls.

"Father, you said we were going to spend more time here after we met up with mom." Sesshoumaru sighs.

"We'll come back with her later. Trust me, we have the time now." The boys grin and Keiko sighs dramatically, flipping her long silver hair.

"Oh I guess."

* * *

That night, after they had all sat down to dinner, they are all in the living room watching tv when Kagome notices that Inuyasha is gone. She rises, leaving the room and heading up the stairs.

Inuyasha's door is ajar, the light on inside. Kagome pushes the door open slowly, watching as Inuyasha slips on the red hayori, adjusting it slighlty before turning. He starts when he sees Kagome in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asks quietly. Inuyasha smiles slightly, coming forward.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Kagome nods, turning and proceeding Inuyasha down the stairs. Instead of stopping in the kitchen Inuyasha heads into the living room, heading for the front door. Kagome follows, confused.

Inuyasha pauses, catching Sesshoumaru's eye. Sesshoumaru nods slowly, waving at Inuyasha briefly. Inuyasha nods, heading for the front door.

They pause outside the well house, Kagome refusing to enter as Inuyasha opens the doors.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" He stops in the doorway, turning to her.

"I'm going back."

"Where?" Inuyasha gestures toward the well over his shoulder. "You can't. It's sealed."

"Sesshoumaru tracked down a priestess in the feudal era that could reopen the well. It's been open for at least a week."

"If it has been open, why didn't you tell me? I could have gone back."

"Sesshoumaru wanted this. He wanted you and your family to live in this time. Now you have the rest of your lives ahead of you."

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going back. Sesshoumaru is here now. He'll watch after you. I've got someone waiting for me."

Kagome simply stares at him a long moment then smiles slightly.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Kagome." She stays where she is a moment and he nods toward the house. "Go on. You don't have to stay. You're family is waiting." She smiles and nods, turning away.

As she walks toward the house, she hears the well house doors close quietly behind her.


	30. Epilogue

I do not own anything Inuyasha (Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a while! LOL)

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Inuyasha strides down the path toward the immense front doors. They are open, and as he strides in he glances around, reassured by the immaculate stone walls.

He had returned to the feudal era only two days before, spending some time with Sango and Miroku before heading here. He finds the right hall and heads down, pausing by a particular pair of doors. He smiles slightly and keeps going.

* * *

A page stands outside the doors and he glances at Inuyasha briefly before opening the door for him.

Inside Sesshoumaru looks up, smiling ever so slightly when he sees his brother. The twins are playing on the floor before his desk.

"You're back. I trust the miko did well with opening the well?" Inuyasha nods. A silence hangs between them before Sesshoumaru leans back in his chair. "Did she make it?" Inuyasha nods.

"She did." They stare at each other a long moment and Inuyasha smiles. "And so will you." Sesshoumaru scowls.

"Are you telling me or reassuring me." Inuyasha doesn't say anything, only smiles and Sesshoumaru scowls darker.

* * *

Behind Sesshoumaru the garden doors open slowly and Inuyasha smiles as a dark haired head peeks in. Sesshoumaru does not have to look back to know who it is and he chuckles silently and nods back behind him.

"She's been waiting for you. Would not leave me alone about it." Inuyasha walks slowly around the boys as the door opens wider.

Rin smiles at him, her smile growing wider as he nears, and she takes his outstretched hand, drawing Inuyasha out into the gardens, out to a time and place where he truly belongs.

* * *

Well, that's the end (sob)

Thanks to everyone for your support while I was writing this. Heavens knows I needed it! Lol.

If you have any reviews or suggestions that you don't want shown on I have a website where you can get a hold of me. If you have quesitons or requests or suggestions, feel free to ask them there.

Thank you again!

J.M.Sarthou

http://jmsarthou. 


End file.
